Always Loved
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: Brooke&Haley are best friends, Brooke is dating Peyton and Haley is in love with Brooke everyone knows it except Brooke. btw its f/f don't read if you can't stand it. thanks
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey fanfictional fans, I am kind of new here, well not new on fanfiction but what writing stories. It'll mean a lot to me if you could r/r this story to tell me what you think, if it's awful and want me to stop don't hesitate to tell me to stop because othlvr16 will be willing to take over.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill, sadly b/c if I did or things I would do with it, oh well prop to Mark for owning it and its characters

Please R/R

Author: Crazyinlove2

[Baley & Breyton story] f/f with other characters included…

Title: Always loved

Chapter 1…

The sun was shinning brightly through the curtains, but the room was dark, the room had a bed, CD player, TV, a small chair and desk and a bed, where laid a body, spread on the bed, with they hair covering they faces, they chest heaving up and down, then the door creaked open, the person come in as quietly as possible and tip toe toward the bed.

"WAKE UP!" the person yelled at the sleeping body making the person wake up with a fright.

"What! where's the fire" Haley asks as she bolts out of bed as quick as lighting speed, she looks at the source of her awful wakening and sees them laughing historical and glares at them "that wasn't funny."

"Oh man you should have seen your face, priceless, see these are the days that I wish I have a camera."

Haley just continued at glaring at them, "Oh come on Hales, lighten up," just then the door to Haley's bed-room blasts open, "what's going on?" "It's nothing Tay, Brooke was just being silly," Haley said looking at her sister's tired expression, "go back to sleep."

"What were you going to do with that bat, whack me with it" Brooke asks with an amusement smile on her face, "Hey I thought you were a burglar and be lucky you ain't." Taylor said as she left the room.

"Ok tutor girl, go get ready for school".

"Why are you so chirpy at this time in the morning? Haley asked confused and suspicious because normally Brooke is grumpy and hard to get out bed you have to tell her that a clothe shop is on sell today to get her out of bed

"I'm always chirpy in the morning" Brooke defends herself and Haley looks at her with raise eyebrows. "Ok fine I have my reasons, now bath-room, or I might just give you a bath myself" Brooke joked and Haley blushed.

"_Actually that doesn't like such bad idea"_ Haley thinks, _"omg I cannot_ _believe I am thinking like this, she's your best friend, Haley you can not and I repeat not think like this"_

"Haley!" Brooke snapped her fingers in front of the shorter girl's face "huh?" Haley looked at with confusion shinning in her eyes and Brooke smiled at her showing off her dimples "you're cute when you're confused" Haley blushed _"omg there's those dimples I live to see everyday, oh god Haley you doing it again and stop blushing" _ Haley mentally kicked herself. "Hmm sure I am, well I'm going to take a shower" with that say the honey blonde haired girl took her towel out of her drawer and strolled toward the bath-room.

Brooke stopped her car, looks at her car mirror while fixing up her hair and make-up then she looks at Haley and flashes her smile. Haley raises her eyebrows "what?" she asks and Brooke shrugs her shoulders, turning around to the back-seat for bag pack, when she turned her top rode up a bit showing off her cleavage, Haley looks down at her then looks away quickly, blushing madly.

Brooke turn around and looks at Haley, "are you ok?" "Yeah why?" Haley asks feeling her palms start to sweat, "cause your face is red" Brooke said making Haley blush even more if that possible "I-" Haley choked before clearing her throat and says "Yeah I am alright, lets go before we're late" with that said she got out the car and walks off leaving the brunette to follow behind her.

Brooke and Haley walked inside the school talking and laughing then Brooke's laugh died down, Haley looked at her only to see that the brunette was miles away and was staring at something ahead of her with glint in her eyes, she follows her line of vision and sighs _"Here we go, it was hello Haley, now its bye-bye Haley" _the blonde thoughts as she follows her friend to her preying eyes.

Brooke leans on a closed locker, "excuse me Ms. I seem to be lost, would you help me?" the brunette said changing her voice into a British accent.

"Yeah, sure wha-" the girl stopped half through her answer and smiles at Brooke "ha-ha very funny" she said as she pulls out her books from her locker and puts it in her bag.

"Thank you, I am glad you think so" she beams at her, then leans in and kisses her.

Haley quickly looks away, from the scene, then they pulled away and the girl smiles at Haley, "hey Hales." Haley looks back at the couple and forces a smile at the girl.

"Hey Peyton," she says with the fake smile still platted on her face, its not that she doesn't like the girl because she really does, in fact they were friends before she and Brooke started dating but its not easy to watch the girl you've been in love with since the age of 12 being head over heels in love with someone else, and she barely recognises you when she's with her.

Peyton shuts her locker and picks up her bag pack, swings it over her shoulder then smiles at Brooke brightly and the brunette returned the smile with such love you can see it shinning through hazel eyes, then she puts her arm around Peyton's shoulder, while the curly haired blonde laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and they walked off toward their home room, leaving the honey blonde haired girl to trail off after them.

Haley sighed as she walked slowing behind the happy couple with head hanging down, now that Brooke was with Peyton, it only means one thing, Haley is invisible for the rest of the day.

End…..of….first…..Chapter

Thanks to Kayla (othlvr16) for the awesome title and all the help and encouraging me to write this story, so thanks your awesome …


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys and for alerting my story, it means a lot to me that you read it and reviewed it as well, so thanks.

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything, not even the characters they all belong to Mark _(unfortunately)_

Summary: Haley and Brooke are best friends, Brooke is dating Peyton, Haley has been in love with Brooke for a long time, everyone one can see it except Brooke.

Author: crazyinlove2.

Pairing: Breyton & Baley

Title: always loved

Chapter 2

The bell sound out in Tree Hill High School as students filled the corridors, some making they ways to the cafeteria and others outside the qua and on morste of all of them walked one Haley James as she harries to get to her distination, while walking and not watching where she's going she bumps into a hard chest, giving her a headrush.

"oh god I' am so sorry" the honey blonde haired girl apologies

"It's ok Hales" Lucas Scott, Haley's other friend beside Brooke says as he flashes her a smile. "So where's the fire"? he ask, the girl looked on with confusion writing on her pretty little face and the dirty blonde haired, blue eyes boy laughed while shaking his head "you seems pretty eager to get somewhere" he says with a slight grin on face

"Oh" Haley laughs "yeah sorry I was just gonna go to the library then tutoring centre" Haley explains and Lucas nods, as they started walking and talking while a group of jocks came strolling towards them, one of them bumped into Haley on purpose making her drop all of her staff she was caring. "Hey watch it you jerk" Lucas scowls at the boy, then a brunette haired and blue eyes boy turns around.

"What did you say loser?" he ask with a smirk on his face daring Luke to say something back.

"I told your jackass of a friend to watch where he's going" Luke said not even showing a sign of being scared by this dumb-ass of a jock.

"Oh what? What you gonna do about it huh?, what if I was to do this" he pokes him on the shoulder with his finger. "Luke, let just go" Haley pleads to her friend sensing that this won't end well as it never does between these two when in the same company or room.

"Yeah Luke why don't you do what your girlfirend is telling you and walk away" he mocks him only to result in making the blonde boy angrier, Haley senses this pulls Lucas away with her, as they walk away their could hear sniggers.

"What the hell Hales, why did you do that?" Luke exclaim angrily

"cos it's Nathan! Nothing good comes out between the two of you, so I am sorry if I didn't want you to get in trouble because you were provoke by Nathan, you said yourself his a jerk"

"Whatever Hales" Lucas said annoyed and walked away, the honey blonde haired girl sighs as she walks outside the quad all the thoughts of going to the library or tutorin centre went out her head, upon of arriving Haley was greeted with the scene she wish upon to never see of Brooke and Peyton making out "_oh great, first Nathan now this, I knew I should've gone to the library or something, can this day get any worse"_ she groans as she walks closer to the table and cleared her throat.

"Hey tutor-girl" Brooke greets her friend with a smile on her face, "hey Haley" Peyton says shyly for some reason, Haley forces a smile as she sits down.

"Why the long face Hales" the brunette asks as she puts her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"oh nothing, Nathan was just being a jerk, again and Luke…I think he's mad at me for some reason" Haley explains quietly.

Brooke shakes her head, its always the same with those boys, they try to bit each other's head off everytime they see each other and Brooke can never understand why for the life of her, if someone just met them would never guess they brothers. "don't worry too much about it, youri'll get wrinkles and you far too young and beautiful to be experiencing that stage already" she says while smiling at Haley who hides her face so the two won't see her blush.

Peyton looks at the girl sitting opposite them and frowns, Haley blushes whenever Brooke compliemends on her a lot that she has come to notice but again it's Brooke who wouldn't, so she lets this new information drop at the moment. "wait did you just say you were with Luke" ?

"yeah then he completely just blow up at me for trying to help"

"ok, well I gotta go" the curly blonde haired said as she gathers her things together.

"wait, where are you going?" Brooke ask as she watches her girlfriend.

"well I promise Luke I will find him at lunch and I have completely forgotten"

"Umm why"? Brooke ask

"if I tell you I'll have to kill you" she smiles at her and bends down and kisses her" I love you" with that said she was gone.

"love you too" Brooke said but the blonde was already gone, she turns to Haley "so tutor-girl, tell me what's your plan today"?

"well I have a shift at Karen's, why?"

"I _was_ hoping we can have a _us_ time just you & me, we haven't had that for a long time and I've missed my Haley-berry" Brooke says all the while smiling at Haley

"ugh Brooke, do you really have to call me that" she whines, "what its cute and your way to adorable when you whine, I couldn't help myself" Haley's face turns the colour of tomato red or if possible more, Haley rolls her eyes as she watches her friend's face fell at the information of her working today.

"but you know I am just covering for another staff but I bet Karen wouldn't mind if I cancelled" Haley says and watched as Brooke's face lits up

"really"? the brunette asked hopefully

"yeah I'll make the call after lunch" Brooke squeals and claps her hands in excitment "this is gonna be the bestest day ever" she says while hugging the shorter girl, Haley just smiles at her friend's excitment.

**XOX**

Brooke walked down the corridors of Tree Hill trying to get to her class right before she was pulled into a closet, she tried to scream but a hand covered her mounth, immidately the brunette stopped fighting and grinned "you know if you wanted to get me alone all you have to do is ask" Brooke said as the light flicks on reaveling her curly blonde haired goddess smilling at her that beautiful smile that makes Brooke's heart jump all the time.

"oh get your mind out the cutter will you Davis" Peyton said with a small smile on her lips "I actually had a favoure to ask you" when the brunette didn't responde just raises her eyebrow the blonde smiles again "I am thinking about redecorating my room"

Brooke looked at her girlfriend weirdly "didn't you do that last week" she ask confused

"no last week I painted the wall, I want to decorate the wall" the taller girl says

"oh you mean your _"the world is a cruel place, quotes? _that can of decoration?" the brunette asks "you baby not everyone is out to get you" she adds after seeing the look on Peyton's face.

"but I really, _really _would like for you to help me" she says emphasing on the last really whlie putting the face that the brunette can't say no to and Brooke groans "no you can't use that face this time, it isn't fair" she says trying to resist the blonde only to result to her girlfriend's cute face to go even cuter if possible, Brooke sighs knowing that she's gonna lose this battle no matter what "Ok fine, I'll help" she pause then adds "but what's in it for me" the curly blonde haired grin mistrivously and presses her body closer to Brooke's so there's no space left between them then leans in and whispers in her ears

"if your good enough I might just make your time worth a while" she nibbles on her earlob before catching her lips with the brunette's into a fiercy kiss before pulling away and walking out the hiding space, Brooke grins widely before exiting the closet herself.

**XOX**

Haley James walks to her locket at the end the day to put in her none needed books inside, she sighs as she thought about how her day went the whole thing with nathan then Lucas being mad at her for nothing then a smile was brought back at her face as the thought of one particular brunette entered her mind, her smile grow even bigger when she thought about the plan she made with Brooke, speaking of the angel herself, the honey blonde haired girl walks off in search of her, she smiles as she spotted her standing at her locket and walks toward her

Brooke was putting away her books when she felt a presence beside her she knew it wasn't her girlfriend's because the brunette can recognazise the smell of her perfume or shapoom and she also knew this smell of strawberries anywhere, she smiles as she shuts her locket and turns to her new arrival "Hey tutor girl" Brooke greets with a smile on her face.

Haley smiles back at her while leaning her back on the opposite locket from the brunette's "Hi Tigger, so are you ready for the day of fun?" the shorter girl asks with a smile on her face on the idea of spending some times with the brunette beauty.

Brooke looked at her friend with a confused expression on her face _"shit were we meant to do something today"? _she thinks to herself, Haley looks at Brooke with hurtful expression on because by the look of confusion on her friend's face she knew that the brunette has forgotten "you wanted to hang out today after school, remember" she says _"its was your idea after all"_ she adds after thought herself.

As if a light bulb has gone on top of her head, Brooke's face fell sadly at the releazation "Omg Hales I am so sorry, I totally forgotten" she says apologically, the honey blonde girl smile "its ok Brooke, we can go right now, it's not like you made other plans"

"I umm" the brunette said not knowing how to tell her friend that she has indeed made other plans "Hey baby" Peyton says as she appearence out of nowhere and kisses Brooke's cheek then turns to greet Haley "Hi Hales" she says with a smile on her face

"Peyton" Haley acknowledged the curly blonde haired girl "what's going on?" Peyton ask turning to her girlfriend "I kind of forgot that I made plan with Haley right after I promised to help you decorate your room" Brooke says shyly

"Oh Haley I am sorry, I had no idea, if I did I wouldn't ask" Peyton says

Haley helds up her hand stopping the blonde's apologe "Umm its ok, it fine"

"no is it not I a-

"Peyt its ok, it fine" Haley says cutting off the blonde through her rumbles

"You know that I am still here right" Brooke says to the two girl, both blondes turns to her while the taller of the three gives her a death glare "What" she ask

"Your an idiot" Peyton says while slapping her girlfriend on the shoulder "ouch" the brunette cried out while the taller girl rolled her eyes

"You know what I think you should go and help Peyton with her room"

"are you sure"? Brooke asks and Haley nodds "yeah go right head" she says with a small smile on her face

"your awesome tutor-girl" Brooke says while hugging Haley then pulls away to smile at her "I promise I'll make it up to you," she says and Haley gives a slight smile "you ready?" the brunette asks her girlfriend, Peyton looks at Haley and gives her a smile before taking Brooke's extended hand into hers, both girls waved bye to the shorter girl before taking off down the corridor.

Haley sighs as watches the one person she loves walk away from her, the truth is Haley wasn't fine about Brooke forgetting their appointment to help out Peyton but she knew that Brooke couldn't say no to the curly blonde I mean why would she want to spend time with old boring nerdy Haley when she can be with the gorgeous curly haired blonde.

And after all Haley was just the friend who was crashing on her best friend, who will never even see as more then friend because even she knew that Brooke Davis is and will always be head over hill in love with Peyton Sawyer and there is nothing that Haley could do but to keep her true feelings toward Brooke hiding no matter what.

End Chapter

Ok I am so looking forward to the new series of One Tree Hill which is starting on Monday, but I see LOTS of new faces in the advert, I hope its as good as season 1 - 6 were even though P. Sawyer is no longer in the show :( boo Mark!


	3. Chapter 3

...Hey guys, Yeah I know its been kind of long since I last updated but I've been super busy well not that busy I was just been so contracted with the World Cup and plus the way the weather has been its kind of hard to just sit at home all day, so I been out most of the time, so sorry again, anyways hope you like this chapter...

Ok onto the story...

- ** Always Loved ** -

**Chapter 3.**

The next day morning Haley came downstairs all ready for another day of school, she walked in the kitchen where she saw Taylor sitting in the stool drinking coffee

"What's up with you" she ask looking at her older sister, and Taylor looked up, showing her swollen red eyes "AH" the younger girl shouts and Taylor raises one of her eye brow "What happened to you"? she asked

"Not enough sleep" Taylor say with stracty voice "and why not" Haley ask while moving around the kitchen to make breakfast, but Taylor didn't say anything just shrug her shoulders then she looks up at her sister

"Where's Brooke?" Haley looks at her from her bowl of cereal "How should I know"?

"Well seem as she always wakes you up in the morning and gives you a ride to school and all" Taylor shrugs

"She doesn't all the time" Haley says rudely then she attended to and Taylor raises her hands in surrender "Jeez Hales I am just saying, don't go all moody bi*** at me" Taylor says then after a pause she mutters "it's not my fault you have a crash on your best friend" Haley looks at her and opens her mouth to protest but just shuts it up before the word can even come out "I am gonna go before I am late" she says while picking up her bag from the kitchen counter.

"Bye" Taylor calls out to her sister with a smile on her voice knowing that it's going to annoy her, and she was right as she heard the honey blond haired mumble something between crazy annoying sister and smiles while sighing happily to her self.

Haley was walking and was almost there until she heard a car horn beside her, she turned her head and smiles at the vehicle approaching her then her smile fells after remember what happened yesterday

"Hey Hales, need ride"?

"Well you seems cheerful" Haley says while raising her eye brows at the driver

"Well why wouldn't I be?, its a beautiful morning and I am offering my best friend a ride but all she's doing is question me" they smiles at Haley before continuing "well how about the ride, you coming or you gotta walk"

Haley thinks about it for a minutes then shrugs, before walking toward the vehicle and getting in the passenger seat "So you not mad at me or anything"

"Um no, why would I be?"

"Well considering what happened yesterday with Nathan"

"Hales, I am not mad at you" the dirty haired blond boy says while flashing Haley his broody smile "OK seat belt, please"

"Yes dad" Haley says jokingly with a smile making Lucas smile with her.

They drove toward the school in silence, not knowing at to talk about, while Haley stared out the window, Luke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, when Haley focus her attention back on the road she saw Lucas parking his track

"We here" he announces, Haley takes her bag in the back seat and gets out, while Luke did the same and locked the car and starts walking toward the front entrance of the school, after 5 or so minutes of walking they entered the school.

"Well I gonna go to my locker,so talk to you late?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Lucas says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck

"Thanks for the ride" Haley smiles before walking away

"OK was it me or that was so awkward?" Luke wondered as he walked away to his own locker

- **With Haley at her locker **-

Haley sighs as she take out books from her locker that she knows she's going to need, but can't stop but think how awkward it's was to be around Luke which it never used to be like that before, and Hales was determine to find out what's is up with the brooding blond haired boy, but for now she's goingto put it aside and focus on matter said a brunette haired, dimples goddess, Haley was pull out of her thought by a voice beside her, she closes her locker and laughed at what she saw. There standing in front of her was the brunette goddess only she was holding a brown/white teddy bear with big black eyes.

" Brooke What are you doing"? Haley ask with a laugh

"She is here to saysorry" Brooke says holding up the bear " So hear it is" She clears her throats before saying "Hawley, Brookie sorry for what she did yesterday, She feels awful and was wondering if you can forgive her, she baked cookies, pwease" she says with puppy dog eyes, while sticking out her bottom lip and held the bear near to her face and batches her eyelashes at the honey blond girl in front of her.

Haley looks at Brooke and can't help but smile at how adorable her friend was, and how can Haley say no to that cute face " So what kind of cookie are you talking about"? Haley says after a minute with a smile on her face.

Brooke squeals happily while hugging Haley "So does this mean you forgive me"? she asks hopefully and Haley smiles

"Yeah your to damn cute when you put on that face, that I can't help but fall for it" She says with a fake unhappy sigh and Brooke grins at her "so how cute I am?" Brooke as enjoying the blushes on Haley's face

Haley opens her locker pretending to look for something but she only did it so she can hide her blushing face from the brunette beside her "So where's Peyt"? she asks hoping to change the subject and move it to another. When Haley didn't get a response from the cheery girl, she takes her head out the locker and looks at her "What's up" she asks concern

Brooke looks at Haley and shrugs her shoulder while leaning her back on the locker next to Haley's and crosses her arms over her chest "Nothing, its just" she drags it out while sighing

"just what?" Haley ask now really concern "Has something happened?"

"Well no...its just that Peyton has been hanging out with Lucas a lot and I don't know" Brooke shrugs again

Haley sighs while shaking her head at her best friend's jealousy "Ahw is Brookie Cookie jealous"? she teases while using baby voice

"Jealous? who, me? of Luke, Hales please, yeah I know he's cute and all but come on, I trust Peyton 100%"

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about then" Haley says while closing her locker and putting her arm around the brunette's shoulders giving her a side way hug

"Yeah but I didn't say I trusted Lucas" She mumbles

"you worry too much Brooke, careful or you might get winkles and you way too young for that" Haley mocks Brooke

"Go head and laugh tutor-girl, cause its so funny" Brooke say with a mock hurt

"Ahw I sorry tigger, forgive me" Haley says with a puppy dog-eye with baby voice

"Yeah, whatever" the brunette mumbles as she walks away with the honey blond behind her while laughing, they walked toward they homeroom

-**With Lucas at the gym**-

Lucas was shooting basket through the net but whenever her shots he just seems to be missing it and it didn't help with the sperm of demon who as well goes by the title of his half brother walked in and saw and started teasing him with his basket follower robots who will do anything Nathan says because Nathan says so, and Luke was sick and tired of his game, when he met Nathan and knew who he was all he did was wanting to get to know him but somehow Nathan didn't like it at all and he saw Luke as a fright and decided to torture him, and its only got worse when he joined the Ravens basketball team, Nathan has made it loud and clear that Ravens was his team and Luke wasn't welcome at all and just to prove to him that he owned the team, Nathan has taken all of the basketball players and turned them against him, its sucked he knows that but he joined the Ravens for a reason and he wasn't going to let someone like Nathan get the best of him and BTW he had Haley and Peyton and that was enough with him even though everyone in Tree Hill High hated him, he didn't care, he was doing something he loved and that all the matter.

Luke was cut short of his thoughts by the gym door opening and closing, sighing he was prepare to take whatever crap his sperm of demon brother he's going to pull, turning around he was relieve that its was Nathan but his curly blonde friend and Lucas lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding out.

"Whats with the breath of relief" the blond asks as she approaches him

"Oh nothing i just thought you were-

"Nathan?" the blond finishes with a smile and Lucas nods

"Anyways what's up" he asks while walking toward the bencheswhere he's staff was, he unzips up his bag, takes out a bottle of water out and took a swing out of it, then looks at the blond with raise eyebrows "Are you just going to stand there and watch me drink water?" Luke asks with amusement lace to his voice and the blond shrugs while seating on the benches and Luke sat next to her.

"You shouldn't let him get the better of you" Peyton says

"Yeah I know he's just so ugh, I don't get how Brooke gets on with him, I can't stand him" Lucas says angrily

Peyton just laugh and smiles at the thought of her girlfriend and Nathan Scott, yeah she didn't understand it either but somehow the two gets on well with each other "I don't know either but all I know is that, they gets each other somehow" Peyton says after a moment.

"Well whatever it is I would not get, anyways how you been?" He ask looking at blond with a smile on his face while looking into her green pools and thinks how beautiful green there are

"Nothing much, you know"she shrugs " I redecorated my room yesterday" the blondadds after a pause with a big smile on her face, Lucas couldn't help but smile, it was as if the blond bombshell's smile was contagious that you can't help but smile, and her voice damn she had such an angelic voice that you can't get enough of, Luke can just seat and listen to her talk all day long and he'll never get tired of her voice, and all of sudden he got this urge to kiss her and he did, he leaned he before the blond even has a chance to see what was going on, he crashed his lips onto hers, shock at what was happening the curly haired blond beauty stayed frozen in shock.

And there you have it people, hope its wasn't disappointed, anyways I have to go and watch this match cause Spain looks like they going to disappointment me or my dad since he's Spanish

PS: what's with brand new One Tree Hill, what happened to all the drama, comedy, romance and friendship and everything that was Tree Hill cause its doesn't feel like it no-more plus I miss P. Sawyer and what's with Dan and Rachel being together ugh gag me Mark what the hell dude, anyways its getting on my nerves that I am not watching it anymore. Mark has lost it

Also I am sorry any spelling mistakes and punctuality


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**1st: I am sorry for the late update I've taken three courses at college so I've been busy with assessments**

**2nd: Enjoy this update**

**Alwyas Loved Ch4**

Boo!

"Ah "Haley leaps up at the couch and turned to the sound and scowled at her laughing sister " God Tay you scared the hell out me" she said while holding her hand over her chest and Taylor continue laughing her butt off

"God Hales if the film is too damn scary, why watch?" she questions while taking on the couch and getting the popcorn bowl and putting between her legs

Haley sighs and sits next to her sister, Taylor turns and looks at the younger girl

"No Brooke tonight"

"Um she had to go" Taylor looks at Haley with raised eyebrows "Where"? asks while popping a popcorn onto her mouth "uhm Peyton called, she said its was emergency so she left" Haley says with sadness lace to her voice

"Again" " Well she gotta do what she gotta do after all Peyton is her girlfriend" Taylor sighs while sitting the bowl of popcorn back on the table before turning to look at jer sister fully "you know Hales, you gotta have to talk to her" "about what" Haley looks at Taylor acting clueless

The oldest of the two rolled at her eyes "Don't play dumb Hales, you know what's I am on about" Haley sighs again for the second time that night "and say what exactly, Brooke you gotta stop attending to Peyton whenever she wants" asks sarcastically "well not exactly that, but you need to do something, she can't just keep on blowing you like this"

"I am fine" "Yeah and I am the queen of England's lost grandchild, you gotta talk to her Haley"

"Ok, if I say I'll talk to her will you drop the subject?"

"maybe" "Taylor" "Haley" Taylor says smirking while Haley shot daggers at her and the older girl rolled her eyes "ok fine, I'll drop and let you handle it" Thank you" "your welcome come, so which movie is it?" "SAW VI" Oh joy" Both of the James girls got comfortable to watch the thrilling that is SAW.

PBH

"He did what!" the brunette screamed while her blonde girlfriend clinched at the sound

"jeez Brooke, scream any louder I don't think half the town heard you"

The brunette glared at her girlfriend while she was pacing her room "Ok you gotta stop doing that or you'll burn a whole in my carpet

Brooke stop what she was doing and scowled the blonde "Peyt this is serious"

" I know but I mean what's the carpet has ever do to you"

"How can you be joking on time like this?" Peyton stood up and walked up to Brooke and wrapped her arms around the brunette's wriest and pulled her closer to her body "its simple really, I mean yeah Luke kissed me but I felt nothing and you want to know why? The blonde question and all Brooke could do was shake her head no and Peyton smiled at her before kissing her "Its cause I love you, you Brooke, no Lucas not anyone else but you Brooklyn Penelope Davis" Brooke smiled, wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck before leaning in and kissed her " I love you too Peyton Sawyer" I love you more" Nah hah I love you more" Not possible" Peyton said before capturing Brooke's lips with her own just before the brunettes was about to give a come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long update, I was just having a mega writer's block for this story but then I was in my maths class then BANG! I was hit with an inspiration from out of nowhere, so I took out my iPod and got into typing :D**

Anyways into the story and remember I own nothing, well except the plot of the story

Always Loved chap5

**The next day**

Karen's cafe

Haley pours a customer coffee, turns around handed it to them "that will be £1.30 please" she said as she smiled at the customer, he took his coffee and gave Haley the money "keep the change" he smiled, pick up his coffee and walked away.

Haley puts the money in the cashier and looked up toward the door when she heard the bell above it went, her face lights up as soon as she saw her best friend walked through it but her smile vanishes as soon as she saw the blond behind her, it's not that Haley didn't like Peyton, it just that Peyton had what Haley wanted...Brooke!

The two approach the girl behind the counter and Brooke smiled at her "hey best friend" she said cheerfully "hey Brooke" Haley answer and nods toward Peyton who nodded back awkwardly "umm I am gonna go talk to Luke about something" Peyton said and Brooke immediately turned to her girlfriend and frown "um why?" she ask raising her left eyebrows, Peyton giggles at the jealousy look on Brooke's face "you are so cute when your jealous" Peyton said with a smile still plastered on her face, the brunette's frown deepens even more "I am not jealous" she said scowling the blond who burst out with historical laughter "I am not jealous and especially not of Lucas Scott" Brooke said defending herself, Peyton nods her head trying to hide her laugh "your right, you shouldn't be cause he's got nothing on you babe" she said with a smile while cupping Brooke's face on her hand and then kisses her

Haley rolled at her eyes sick of seeing Brooke and her girlfriend act all cutie cutie cuddly, so instead of standing there watch, she took a cloth and started wiping the counter trying to keep herself busy all the while trying so hard to not roll her eyes, pretend to vomit or kiss her teeth

"I'll be right back" Peyton said after she pulled away, she kissed Brooke's cheek before walking away, Brooke watched her girlfriend walk away all the while staring at her ass, after the blond was out site, she sighed and turned to Haley and smiles that dimple smile of hers that makes Haley's cheeks redden and her stomach get butterflies

"so how did decorating the room went?" Haley asked as she looked up at the brunette girl, Brooke took a seat in one of the stools and takes the sugar shaker and started playing with it "oh she didn't do it after all, so we just watched a movie" Brooke said while looking down at what she was doing

Haley tried not to look hurt, Brooke blew up yesterday to help Peyton only they didn't even get the room decorated but spent the night watching movies which is what she and Brooke planned to do "uhm" Haley said as she went to attend to a customer, Brooke followed Haley to the other side "so you going to Nate's party?" she asked, Haley turned around and gave the customer they order as she took the money and gave them they change back and turned to Brooke "umm I don't know, I mean who am I gonna go with?" she said as she looked at what Brooke was doing with the sugar shaker and saw Brooke has written " and Haley swallow the lump in her throat, and tries to put on a brave face on

Brooke looked at her with pure confusion with her answer "um me?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing, Haley's face lights up at the though of going to her first party with her best friend/crush, it's not like she hasn't been invited to other parties, being Brooke Davis's friend meant, everyone in the school knows you, even though Haley hated the attention, it was still nice when popular kids said "hi or hey" to her

"well I mean you, me and Peyt" Brooke added and Haley's face fell, even though they'll be going together, once they get there, Haley will be left alone while Brooke and Peyton went to do god knows what, Haley faked a smile "yeah sure, of course" she mumbles and Brooke flashes her a dimpled smile which made Haley blush instantly, just then Peyton showed up and kisses Brooke's cheek

"back" Brooke turned around on her stool and pulls Peyton closes to her and grins at her "yes you are" she said as she leans up and kisses her Haley bow her head trying not to cry as the couple kiss in front of her

Even though she was caught in the kiss the blond girl can see the shorter brunette girl in the corner of her eyes and knew the girl was upset, she had heard rumours that the Haley has a crush on Brooke but she just waved it off, seeing how she has never been interested in rumours because most of them always turns to be lies, she let it slide, but right now seeing Haley's hurt face while watching her and Brooke kiss, Peyton knew that she has come to the conclusion that Haley James was in fact in love with Brooke

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Loved chapter 6**

**Later that night (Peyton's room)**

Brooke was laying on stomach on Peyton's bed while looking through her CDs "jeez Peyt, some crap music you have here" she said as she flips through the CD case Peyton swirls around in the chair she was seating on and faced her girlfriend "hey don't make fun of the music I love" she said while pouting, Brooke smiles and got off the bed and walk toward the blond and took her face in her hand and kisses her "your so cute when you pout" she said making Peyton's pout deepen even more and the brunette burst out in laughter and kisses her again "but I still hate your taste in music" she added when she pulled away

"oh really now?" Peyton ask as she pulls Brooke in her lap, making her let out a squeak "Peyt don't do that" Brooke said slapping the blond's arm playfully "oh I am sorry, poor baby, let me kiss it better" with that said she leans in and kisses Brooke "I love you" the brunette said as she rests her forehead on the blond's "I love you too" Peyton replies as she grins

"can I ask you something" she says unsure of what she wanted to say, Brooke looks at her shrugging "um have you notice something different about Haley?" she says unsure if she should just come out and tell Brooke what she realised, Brooke looks at her confused "different how?" she says thoughtfully since Haley was her best friend and if something there was wrong with her, Haley would of told her right? Peyton stared at Brooke debating on her answer "you know what it doesn't matter" she says while giving Brooke a smile "no its not nothing if you asking about it, what's going on Peyton" Brooke say looking at her girlfriend straight in the eyes "it doesn't matter, it's stupid anyway" she say but Brooke still looks at her with that face that says I don't believe you "really it doesn't matter, let talk about something" she gave Brooke a smile and the brunette sighs deciding to just leave whatever it is alone

"ok so Nathan's party" Brooke smile as Peyton groan there's nothing she hates more than parties well besides cheering "do I have to go?" she ask while giving Brooke her pouty face "uh huh not gonna work cause you are coming" she said as Peyton sighs in defeat "why do I have to come, can't I just stay at home draw and listen to my crap music as you call it" she ask as the brunette moved from her lap and to her previous place on Peyton's bed "well unless you want bunch of horny teenager boys to stare and drool at me then you can stay" Brooke say as she flips through the CD "did I mention how much I love parties?" Peyton asks as came and sat next Brooke who looks up at her and flashes her dimpled smile "good girl" she said as she leans up and pecks Peyt's lips

**Next Day (Sunday) 11:30am**

**(knock at the door) **

"hold on" Haley shouted as she walk to the door and wipe it open "um Peyt um hi" she said quiet shock to see the blond girl standing there "hey Hales, can I come in?" she asks as shifts from one foot to the other "uhm yeah, yeah, come on in" Haley say as she held the door wider for her Peyton walked in and Haley closes the door behind her then turns toward the blond "so what can I do for you?" Haley questions as she crosses her arms over her chest

"well I was wondering if we could talk" Peyton say looking at Haley "um sure, let's go sit down" she said pointing toward the living room They both walked in and took a seat across from one and another "so what's going on?" Haley asks as Peyton took a deep breath "we are friends, aren't we?" she say as Haley raised her eyebrow "uhm yeah I like to think so" she laughs nervously not knowing where this conversation was heading "so if something was bothering you, you know that you can tell me and I won't get mad no matter what it is" Peyton said reassuring the shorter girl

Haley looked at Peyton with confusion "uhm yes?" Haley questions not sure what the hell the blond was on about "so is there something you would like to say, like feelings you would like to share and just remember I won't get mad, I just want to know" Peyton say making Haley even the more confused then she was "uhm no I don't think I have anything that I want to say" Peyton groans frustrated here she was trying to stay calm and give Haley the chance to come clean to her and the girl wasn't budging at all

"are you sure?" she ask trying not to sound annoyed as she paced in front of Haley "uhm yes" Haley answer as she watched the blond pace up and down "why? What's going on Peyt?" Haley asks concern Peyton stopped pacing, turned to Haley and stared at her for a minute

"are you in love with Brooke?" she asks softly as Haley's face turned pale and she stared at the blond blankly, speechless and shocked

**TBC**

**- What would Haley say? Would she denial it or tell the truth and if she tells the truth; how's Peyton gonna react?** **- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Always loved chap7**

****Later that night (Brooke's house)****

"he looked so angry when I mention, now I knew the boy is still hasn't come to term with Lucas being his brother but jeez" Brooke said expecting the other girl to say something but when she didn't reply Brooke looked up at her and saw the blond not only wasn't listening but she was also deep in thought "hey are your ok?" she said while grazing her fingers in the blond's arm; Peyton shivers and looked down at Brooke "huh?" she ask confused and Brooke sat up straight as she had her head resting on Peyton's chest and face the blond

"what you thinking about?" she ask while looking at Peyton with soft brown eyes Peyton looked at Brooke for a moment in silence then reached up a hand and tugged a stray piece of hair behind Brooke's ear then smiles at her "nothing, don't worry about it" Brooke sigh as she stood up and started pacing around her room "ok this is not nothing, you been acting strange lately" Brooke say as she stopped in front of her bed and stared at Peyt "no I haven't been acting strange" Peyton shots back as Brooke laughed sarcastically "yes you have Peyt, something is bothering you and you won't tell me what it is" she said accusingly

"look there's nothing wrong with me and your totally just blowing things out of proportion" Peyton said getting annoyed, not at Brooke but at herself, if she was in Brooke's position she would've get frustrated too, but after talking to Haley earlier she just doesn't know what to do, she had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that if she told her girlfriend, what's going on, she'll somehow will lose her

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted as she saw the blond wasn't even listening to her "what?" Peyton shouted back frustrated "what's wrong with you?" Brooke asks as her eyes bores into Peyton's "nothing ok, I'm just tired so I think I am just gonna go home and sleep it off" she said as got off the brunette's bed, picked up her jacket that sat on the chair in Brooke's room and walk to the door "Peyt" Brooke whispers as she held the blond's hand tightly

"don't shut me out on whatever your going through, I wanna be there for you, I love you" Brooke say as a tear roll down her cheek Peyton shuts her eyes tightly then turns toward the girl, and brought her hand up to her face , wiping away her tears "don't cry Brooke, I hate it when you do, and I am not shutting you out I just need to figure something out by myself, ok?" Peyton say as Brooke nodded "just promise me you won't shut me out" Brooke whispers as she rests her forehead with Peyton's "I promise" she said as she pecks the brunette's lips "I love you too"

she smile as she pulls away "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she open the door and walk out Brooke sat down and sigh as she kept her eyes locked at the door, somehow praying that Peyton will come back and decide to spend the night but then her hopes died when she heard her front door open and close and her face fell immediately "bye" she whispers as she crawl herself to bed, got under the covers without bothering to change her cloths and try to force herself to sleep, after some times of not being able to sleep, Brooke found herself slipping off to the sleep land as her eyes got heavy, without fighting to stay awake she closed her eyes and slipped into dreamland straight away

****Next day (Tree Hill High)****

Haley stood in her locker putting the books that she didn't need until later on and getting those that she gonna use soon as she did that her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Peyton yesterday

****Flashback****

"well?" Peyton asks impatiently with her arms cross over her chest "well what?" Haley asks deciding to play dumb, Peyton roll her eyes at the girl "don't play dumb with me Haley, are you in love with Brooke?" Peyton ask again and before the shorter girl can reply she interrupted her "and don't you dare lie to me, I saw the change in you in Karen's café" Peyton say getting little mad

"what do you want me to say Peyton" Haley mumbles lowly as the blond sigh "I want you to tell me the truth" she say as she run her hand through her curly blond hair "I am so sorry" Haley mumbles not able to speak "sorry what, what are you sorry for?" Peyton asks getting tired at the girl, Haley lowed her head down not able to look at those angry green eyes that was boring into her "well?" Peyton shouted making the other girl jump in surprise "ok fine I am in love with Brooke, is that what you wanted to hear?" Haley shouted back, surprising both Peyton and herself, she has never really said it out loud before and now saying it out loud and in front of the girl's girlfriend she felt like a bad person and that she wasn't dreaming but she in fact was in love with her best-friend, who also happens to have a girl Both girls stood there in silence, while facing each other, no one dared talk as they let the silence consume them

"uhm what's going on here?" both girls attention turned to the voice and saw Taylor standing there looking at them both Peyton tightens her jaw keeping in her emotion then she looked at Haley with a look that the honey blond girl couldn't really place, after a minute of staring at her and making Haley feel so small and uncomfortable under her gaze, she walked pass her and pass Taylor and out the door "what happen?" Taylor ask as she saw the look on Haley's face but the girl ignored her sister and walk pass her and up the stairs

****End of flashback****

Haley sighs, everything was just getting out of hand, now that Peyton knew she was scared that Brooke will also find out, she just couldn't have the brunette knowing her true feelings, what if Brooke didn't wanted to be her friend any more? Cause she think that Haley is gonna try to come between her and Peyton which she wasn't. She never planned for people to know and especially not Peyton because she knew the blond girl now hated and it was just a matter of time before Brooke finds out and hated her too Haley shut her locker and nearly had an heart attack as she saw Brooke leaning against the other locker next to Haley's

"jeez Brooke, give me a heart attack why don't you" she said as she put her hand over her chest to emphasis her point "sorry Hales" Brooke apologies sadly, Haley looked at her friend closely and frown, where was that smile that she loved so much, her friend wasn't smiling there must be something wrong "what's the matter tigger?" Haley asks concern for her friend Brooke sighs as she rubs her forehead, feeling like she was getting a headache

"Peyton and I kind of got into an argument last night" she say as Haley studied her closely "why?" she ask but can't help feeling that she somehow could be the reason "she just been acting weird lately, so I called her on it last night and it didn't really end well" she say as Haley looked down, it was because of her that Peyton was acting weirdly toward Brooke but she just couldn't understand why "I am sorry tigger"

she said sincerely and Brooke sighs "it's ok tutor girl" Brooke said as she rested her head on Haley's shoulder and the shorter girl patted her head in comfort "let's get to class before we late" Haley say as both girls walk to class together

Peyton stood in a corner as she watched her girlfriend walk away with the girl that is in love with her without her knowing, Peyton's green eyes follow the two girls all the way down the hallway until they disappeared out of site "god what have I done" she whispers to herself as she walk to class herself

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Always Loved Chap8**

Haley walk in of the bathroom toward the sink to wash her hand, she put her staff beside the sink and rolled up her sleeves as she looked up to get the paper towel, she jumped as her brown eyes met the emotionless pair of green eyes "Peyt hi" she said while reaching for the paper as she turned back around she found Peyton glaring at her "what up?" Haley smiles nervously as the blond's gaze harder then softens all the sudden instead a wide smile was replace instead of a mean hard glare "nothing, I just need to talk to you" Peyton say taking a step toward the girl

Haley automatically backed away "what is it about?" she ask studying the blond girl closely "Brooke" Peyton and before Haley can say anything she cut her off "look it's not easy for me to ignore what I know and I won't tell you to stay away from Brooke because that'll just make me look like a jealous bitch, so instead I want to call truce" she say as she looked at Haley "truce to what exactly" Haley ask cluelessly "I want use to be civil to each other because believe Haley you have no idea how I am feeling right now but since I love Brooke and you happen to be her friend I am trying to do what's best for her and try to look pass this but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping my eye on you because I will, now we are calling truce because we both happens to love the same girl and it won't be fair to her to see her girl friend an best friend not getting alone, so what do you say" Peyton say while extending out her hand toward the shorter girl

Haley who looks at her then shook her hand "truce" she say Peyton smile then drew her hand back, she looked at Haley one more time before walking out the bathroom, Haley breath a sigh of relieve because the last thing she wanted was to get between Brooke and Peyton and she absolutely did not wanted to be Peyton's enemy so it's good that they going to look pass this but how the hell do you hide your feeling for someone who you see everyday

**xxxx**

Brooke open her locker door then sigh sadly as a picture of her and Peyton with smile on both of they faces stared back at her, Brooke sigh as she looked at it "ah I remember this day" Brooke jump from the sound and turned around to see Peyton smiling at her "hey" the blond say still smiling "hey" Brooke replies sadly and Peyton frown knowing she's the reason why the brunette's girl was so down "can we talk?" Peyt asks as she looked at Brooke as she nodded "look I am sorry about yesterday, I know you were only trying to figure out what was wrong and it wasn't fair to you that I went off like that, so I am sorry" Peyton apologies "I am sorry too" Brooke say and Peyton looked at her confused

"why are you apologising, I'm the one who was in the wrong Brooke not you" Peyton say smiling at the girl "yeah but I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me what was wrong and I-" Brooke started but Peyton cut her off "hey none of that your my girl friend of course you have the right to know what's wrong with me, but don't worry I've already sorted it" Brooke smile then wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck "good cause I hate it when we fight" she say as she leans her face closer to Peyton's The curly blond breath deeply and shuts her eyes as Brooke's cent hit her making her head spin "me too" she whispers and wraps her arms around Brooke's waist and pulls her closer closing the small gap between their lips, after a minute Brooke pulled away and smiles at Peyton "I love you"

she grins widely and watch as Peyton opens her eyes and smiled at her "I love you too" Peyton say and Brooke crashes they lips together again 'so much' Peyton though as a shiver spread all over her body as her lips and Brooke's move in sync "whoa is it my b-day" a voice say and both girls pulls away breathlessly "shut up Nate" Brooke hits the boy on the back of his head "ah not fair, why did you stop?" he grins looking at Brooke then Peyton slaps him on his arm "don't go there Scott" she warn as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist from behind

"jeez chill blondie I won't I don't want to end up in with a loss tooth because I touched your girl" Nathan say as he raise his hands in the air stepping a few feet away from them "you better not" Peyton say "she's mine and no one else" she kisses Brooke's cheek and the girl blushes red "aww Brooke Davis is blushing" Nathan coos "Nathan stop" Brooke whine and buries her face in the crock of Peyton's neck so Nathan won't see her blush again, the boy burst out in laughter looking his friends, Brooke was like a little sister to him, both with parents who didn't give shit about them, they pretty much raise themselves, the first day Brooke and Nathan met each other they knew they were going to be friends for a really long time, there's nothing Nathan loves more then to see Brooke happy and Peyton makes her happy so Nathan was happy and he loves messing with her which was a bonus

"Nathan leave my baby alone you big meanie" Peyton scowls Nathan jokily and the boy flashes a smile "sorry Brooke, anyway I really hate to break the happy moment but I need to borrow your girl friend Peyt" Nathan gave Peyton a toothy grin trying to the dagger that the blond was shooting at him "do t try it Nathan, unless your girl with long brunette hair with big brown eyes, dimples and a killer body then don't try it cause it ain't working" Peyton say and the boy sigh dramatically "sorry to disappoint" he crosses his arm pretending to be offended, both Brooke and Peyton burst of laughing at the boy's silliness

"don't worry baby, i'll be right back after Natalie shows me what's up" Brooke say laughing and Nathan glared at her "hey!" he exclaim and pouts like a 3 year old who they told can't eat a cookie because it'll spoil they dinner "ok see you later sweetie" Peyton says sweetly and Brooke kisses her cheek "come on Natalie, let's go" Brooke giggles and Nathan pouts even more "oh I am sorry" she apologies as they started walking down the hallway "no my feeling is hurt Brooke, you hurt my feelings" he pretends to cry sniffling and Brooke just giggles more "omg Nathan please stop, you too funny, ok fine I'm sorry" she kisses his cheek and Nathan automatically grinned at her while putting his arm around her shoulder walking away

Peyton watch as her girl friend walked away with Nathan Scott, he's the only Scott who's not trying to break them up, she wish she can say the same for Lucas because she really liked the boy as a friend that is but for some unnamed reason Lucas was head over heel for her looking at her with that love sick puppy face, she has try talking to him lots of times but it's seems like Lucas believed the more he tried the more Peyton will be his ah in his dreams, there's was only one person that Peyton loved with all of her being and that own Lucas Scott but non other then Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer was proud of it

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Always Loved chap9**

Brooke and Nathan sat outside of a liquor store on Nate's BMW while observing everything that was going on inside, the brunette girl sigh before taking to look at the boy beside her who she has come to consider as a brother "why can't you just get alcohol some place else?" she question as she looked back at the store

She and Nathan had come here straight after school when he whisked her away from Peyton that day only to tell her that he needed to buy liquor for the party but the store where he wanted to get it was strictly under civilians watch meaning they can tell if you have a fake ID and considering they were under age thy couldn't buy it

Nathan took his eyes off the store and stared at the girl beside him "because Brooke this story has the best of best alcohol, it's where my parents buys there's" he answers as he sat there in though of how to go in and buy alcohol without suspicion "well why can't you just take some from your dad's stash?" Brooke questions confuse to why they needed to come and buy it themselves when he could just take Dan's, it's not like it'll be the first time he do "I mean you always take his liquor when he needed it

Nathan sigh annoyed that he cant come up with a plan that was smart enough that won't get them in trouble or even worse arrested, not that his parents will care anyways but still he couldn't deal with going to the station and spending the night there "ugh Dan locked his liquor cabinet and plus I don't know where he put the key, it not in it's normal place" he looked toward the store and heard Brooke inhale deeply then looked back at her again then his eyes caught something or someone one g out his car and he grin mischievously

"well then I guess normal beers and punches have to do then" Brooke stated then scrunch up her face as she saw Nathan's smile that could only mean one thing trouble "what? Why are you looking me like that?" she questions kind of scared now but Nathan still grins at her "well we can't buy it but what if we get someone to buy it for us?" he questions as Brooke looked at him with curiosity "and who's gonna do that for us?" Nathan smirks as he nods his head toward the twenty something guy that just parked his car and about to go in the store

"ok but then how he going to buy it for us?" Nathan's smirk widens even more as he stared at Brooke then the guy and the brunette automatically caught on what the boy was suggesting "oh hell no" she exclaim and Nathan's face fell at the girl's words "why not?" he asks as if it was the most oblivious thing to ask

Brooke glared at him in disbelieve "because a. I have a girlfriend and b. He's so old and c. I will never ever cheat on Peyton" she say now getting angry at Nathan for even suggesting it, Nate instantly put up his hands in surrender "look it's no like you'll have to kiss or sleep with the guy but just a little bit of flirting just to convince him hat your interested so he can buy us some liquor" Nathan say but Brooke stared at him with blank expression on "please Brooke, please your my only chance and its not like you'll be cheating on Peyton or anything just helping out a friend" he flashes her that Nathan Scott smile he knew gets him away with anything

Brooke ran her fingers through her and sighs "ok fine, I'll do it" she say as she reached out for the door handle, nathan let out a small "yes" in victory "but remember this you own me Scott" she say pointing at him as Nate just nods dumbly before exiting the car and walk toward the guy who was about to walk inside the store

Nathan sat on his car and watched from distance the interaction between his friend and this guy, he watch as Brooke turned on her Brooke Davis charm as she talk to the guy and guy's face lighting up a Christmas tree in Christmas day while checking burke out biting his lips, Nathan tried not to laugh as Brooke made a disgusted face but the guy obviously though it was a flirtatiously expression because he grins at her widely oh only if he knew that his not her type

After watching for a while Nathan saw the guy nod with wide smile as Brooke typed in something on his cell phone probably her number man Brooke was going to kill him well it's better Brooke does first before the brunette's girlfriend gets the chance before he had a feeling the blond girl will probably do it slow and painful unlike Brooke who will just put Nathan out of his misery, his attention picked up as he saw the guy took money from Brooke before jesting to her to wait there and he walked in the store, Brooke turn around to Nathan's direction and mouth "you dead to me" and Nathan gulps loudly and shifts in his seat uncomfortably

Brooke stood there for 30 whole minutes before she saw the guy merge from the store with packs of different liquor in the cart "there you go beautiful, everything different kinds of liquor is in there and I kind of added a little something something in there if you catch my drift" he winked at her and Brooke grimes at that but forced herself to smile flirty "thanks so much" she say as she took the cart off of him "your welcome anything for a pretty girl like you" he touch her arm and Brooke felt a horrible chill go up to her spine and looked down on his hand on hers then saw the wedding band on his ring finger 'oh god boy woman who was married to him, here he was hitting on high school girls without even a care to his wife

Brooke forceful smiles before yanking her hand away from him "ok then bye" she then took off toward Nate's car in the speed of lighting as she felt the guy's eyes on her, reaching Nathan's car she charged all the liquor in the back seat before getting in the passenger side and glared at Nate as soon as she got in, Nathan flashes her a toothy smile "I love you" he autocratically hugs her to distract her from hitting him, Brooke pushes him off of her quickly "your so lucky I love you too, now let's go before I vomit" she glance out the car to see the guy who she didn't even bother to remember his name still staring at her with that look, Nathan immediately stepped on the gas and pulls out the parking lot and out on the road heading home

* * *

"what about this one?" Haley ask as she raised a cd up to Peyton as the blond girl looked up at her from where she putting other CDs inside of a box "hmm I love that cd, it was the first that I ever bought so no" she took it from the tutor's hand and put it back to her cd shaft, the two girls were currently in Peyton's room, after they talk this morning in school they both decided that spending some time together will do them some good from the awkwardness that was between them so what a better way to do that then sorting out Peyton's CDs

"so why exactly are you throwing out your CDs for?" Haley questions as she lifted up another cd and show it to the curly haired girl who waved out indicating that she should put it in the box that had the CDs that she wasn't keeping "because a certain brunette girlfriend of mine claim that I have "terrible" taste in music" Peyton say emphasising the word 'terrible' and Haley let out a laugh "when she's the one with terribly music, I mean Britney Spears? Really" Peyton say with eye brows raised and hand on her hips "but the things i'll do for that girl" she say as she picked up the full box and turned toward her bedroom door "do you mind grabbing me another? We gonna need it" she smiles at the honey blond haired girl as she watch her nod before exiting her room

Haley jumped up out the girl's bed then runs out the door to go find the box Peyton has asked her to, a few minute later the curly blond haired girl walked back in and started going through her CDs which she'll keep and which she won't "Hm you look so sexy just standing there and deep in thought" Peyton's lips Curls up at the familiar voice before turning around only for her smile to widen even more when she saw her girlfriend standing there

Without even a word being uttered Brooke walked toward Peyton and crashed her lips with the blonde's as she wrap Peyton's arms around her waist while wrapping her own around the taller girl's neck and kissing her deeply as if she hasn't kissed the girl for 10 years "Hm what was that for" Peyton asks breathlessly when she pulled away "you'll have no idea what a day I just had and I just really wanted to feel you" the brunette asked as she leans in once again and kissed her girlfriend with everything in her as the other girl kissed her back with equal passion but then remembering who was here with her Peyton pulls away immediately, it's not that she wanted to pull away because she didn't but after knowing what she knows about what Haley's true feeling is for the girl she was kissing as if today was they last day to live, she knew if she was about to walk in right now she'll be hurt and Peyton really didn't want Haley thinking that she only did that to show that she had Brooke while the other girl didn't

Brooke groan as she felt her girlfriend's amazing lips leave hers so she popped her eyes open "why did you stop" she whine while pouting with her bottom lip sticking out, Peyton smiles warmly at her before sucking on Brooke's bottom lip, biting it a little earning a small moan from the brunette girl, Peyton smiled in satisfaction before pulling away "Peyt" Brooke whined yet again "as much as I want to continue this and believe I want to but we can't" she say as she went back to what she was doing before her girlfriend walked in

"and why not" Brooke stomped her foot childishly making Peyton shook her head and chuckle at her silliness good she loved that girl "because-" Peyton started but only to get interrupted but a voice "ok I found a box but I don't think it's bigger enough" Haley walk in carrying a small box "oh hey Brooke" she say smiling, Brooke look at the two girls in confusion last they hanged out was well she couldn't remember and when they do is usually with Brooke there "hey Hales what up?" she say as she sat on the bed "nothing just helping Peyton get rid of some of her CDs but I should start going anyways" she handled the box to Peyton then started collecting her staff together

"you don't have to go, I just go here I wanna hang out with my girls" Brooke grins toward her girlfriend then best friend as both girls glared at her playfully only if Brooke knew that her comment was in fact true 'her girls' "don't listen to her Hales but she does have a point, stay" Peyton say as she stood up from where she was and sat next to Brooke on the bed "nah that ok, I have shift starting soon so I should get going" Haley say as she collected everything ready to go "are you sure?" Brooke ask and haley nodded "yeah I'll see you guys later, have fun" she smile before exiting the room

Brooke looked Peyton smiling brightly "what" Peyton wonders with a smile of her own she couldn't help it whenever Brooke smile it always makes Peyton want to smile as well "it's just nice to see you and Haley get along" Brooke say her smile never flattering "well she's your best friend and she was one o my friends and plus I know that it'll be make you happy seeing the two of us not killing each other" Peyton smile warmly at her "I am happy" Brooke clarifies and Peyton nods "good cause I like making you happy" with that say Peyton leans in and crashed they lips together

* * *

"wait you actually inviting me to your party?" Lucas questionably as he squirt as the sun hits his eyes, Nathan nodded as if it wasn't a big deal "why?" the older Scott boy asked because knowing how much his half brother despises him he must of planning something to suddenly to invite him to his party

"nothing man, I just thought that you would want to come" Nathan say not a single hint that he was planning something, Lucas still look at him in disbelieve "look I thought it'll be nice but if you don't want to come then fine, I was just trying to be nice but whatever if you don't want to come" he turn around about to walk away "wait" Lucas shouted after his little brother as the darker haired boy turned around facing him "ok I'll come but I swear if you are planning something I'm gonna kick your ass" he threatens pointing at Nate with warning eyes

Nathan let out a small chuckles and scoffs "I doubts it but I can assure you that I have no plan in mind whatsoever, just come to the party I'll prove it to you" he smiles before walking away from his half brother. Lucas watch the boy walk off with questioning eyes was Nate really trying to be nice tot him or was this just one of his trick to mess with him, sighing he stood up from the bench he was seating on and picked up his basketball before walking back to the court to continue shooting some more hoops

* * *

Lucas walked in his mum's cafe after coming from the river court and saw how packed it was before walking toward the front counter where Haley was stood serving up a customer "hey hales" he greeted as he took a seat in one of the stools "hey Luke" she approach him when she finished serving the customer "what up?" she ask good naturally "nothing just Nathan has invited me to his party on Saturday" he say as Haley stared at him in shock throughout the years she has known both Nathan and Lucas the two couldn't stand each other whenever they were in the same room, it always resulted in trouble and now the younger Scott boy was inviting the older one to his party what was he planning "wow that's just wow" Haley say still in shock and Lucas let out a small chuckle "you have no idea"

"so are you gonna go" Haley asks and Lucas shrug his shoulders "don't know, is Peyton going?" Lucas asks trying not to look interested, Haley rolled her eyes at the boy "you are aware that she has a girlfriend who she loves very much right?" she looked at the boy annoyed "don't you think I know that? God Hey you have no idea how much it kills me watching her with Brooke being happy but all I want to do is just grab her and kiss her senseless and make her mine" he whisper yelled and Haley glared at him "you pathetic you know that"

"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one watching the girl I love play house with someone else" Lucas say getting kind of red in the face "yeah well I'm not the one trying to break up a happy relationship" Haley shot back "look as much as I love Brooke I love to see her happy and Peyton makes her happy! If it makes for me to have to bottle up my feelings for he in order for her to be happy then that exactly what I'm attending to do" she say angrily before walking off to bus some tables

Lucas sat there with annoyed look on her face "yeah well I'm not you Haley James, I want Peyton and that exactly what I'm going to get" he mumbles as he stood up from his stool and walked off and out of the cafe with Haley's eyes glaring at him

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

** Always Loved Chap10**

"knock-knock" came a voice from the doorway and the blonde looked up to see a pair of baby blue eyes staring at her with a smile on they face "Luke, hey" she said quiet surprise to see the boy there, Lucas chuckles as he walked fully into the room "you sound surprise to see me" he looked up from staring at her CDs to meet her green eyes 'um maybe because I am'

"no I just didn't hear you come in that all" she shrug as Lucas started looking around her room "your front door was open and I figure if I ring the doorbell you won't be able to hear it or something so I just let myself in" he smiles and Peyton nodded back as she place her sketch book on her desk "you re-painted your room" he say while observation the room more "Brooke say that dark red was kind of getting old or something like that" Peyton say while watching the boy closely as he keeps looking around her room, Lucas cringe as he heard Brooke's name and tried so hard not to get angry as he gripped one of Peyton's CDs which happens to be a mix cd that Brooke made Peyton

Peyton looks at the back of his head and raises her brows at the change of his demure, he sighs through his nose before turning back to face Peyton with a force smile on "so what happened to the rest of your CDs?" Peyton looked toward her cd shelf to see half of the cd of what she owns "oh um I had to remove some of the old ones, Brooke claim that I have a horrible taste in music" Peyton say with a smile just thinking of the brunette that she loves so much, Lucas roll his eyes having enough of hearing Brooke's name whenever "so she just say something and you do it?" he question as Peyton stares at him blankly

"well she's my girlfriend and I love her and want to see her happy so whats the problem with that?" she raise her eyebrows at him "nothing" he sigh as he put the mix cd that he was holding in his jacket pocket without Peyton seeing him "so you going to Nate's party" he quickly changes the subject afraid that the blonde saw what he did "yeah I kind of have to go! You?" she ask trying to be nice but she somehow knew there was something wrong with the dirty blonde haired boy in her room but she just didn't know what it was "yeah Nate kind of invited me so I figure I should go and take a peak" he put his hands on his pocket and looked at Peyton

Peyton nodes with a small smile on her face "Peyt!" call a very familiar voice as Peyton smiles brightly and Lucas frowns "hey I called you but-" Brooke cut herself off as she saw who was standing there on her girlfriend's bedroom, as her eyes met with the oldest Scott boy Brooke glared at him an walked toward Peyton and crashed her lips with Peyt in a deep passionate kiss as if saying she's mine so back off dude, Lucas roll his eyes as he caught on what Brooke was trying to do and shook his head 'have your fun while it lasted Davis because I can promise you it won't last long' he smirks to himself

"what was that for?" Peyton asks out of breath when she pulled away and Brooke shrug "do I have to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend" Peyton shook her head "I'm not complaining" she smile as Brooke grins at her before crashing they lips together again, Lucas tried with everything in him not to just yell at them to stop it "I love you" Brooke mumbles against the blonde's lips and Peyton smiles "I love you too" she replied with her eyes close "ahem" Lucas cleared his throat not being able to take it any longer and both girls looked toward him

Brooke wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend's waist, Lucas looked down where Brooke's arms where wrapped shot Brooke a look which went unotice by the blonde who was enjoy being in the brunette's arms then pay attention to the boy in her room, Brooke smirk at Lucas after he glared at her and just tightens her hold on Peyton "what's the matter Luke" she ask with a smirk still on her face "um I- I just wanted" he stutters as he watch the brunette starts placing small kisses on the blonde's neck making the girl close her eyes in pleasure as she groan from the feeling of Brooke's lips against her skin "I um I think I should go" he say but his word fell on death ears as both girls where engaged with each other, he looked at them one last time with a look to kill toward the brunette as he stormed out the room and out the house

Hearing the slam of the front door, Brooke smirk finally she got rid of the blonde boy and pulled away from Peyton and watched her girlfriend's flash face "ok what has gotten into you today" Peyton ask amused and Brooke shrug "so what are you doing" she walk toward Peyton's bed taking a sit and taking a magazine that was on the bedside no doubt that it was hers before flipping through it "well I was drawing before Luke showed up" she walk toward Brooke and sat down next to her "he likes you you know" Brooke say seriously still looking at the magazine

Peyton let out a laugh but stop as she saw the serious look on her girlfriend's face "what? Brooke he does not" Peyton say as Brooke raises both of her brows at her "and even if he did it wouldn't mean anything to me because I only have eyes on this really beautiful, sexy brunette" she says flirtatiously, Brooke threw the magazine away and crawl toward Peyt and straddled her lap "oh really? Tell me more about this girl" Brooke say with a smile "Hm well she has this really cute smile that you can't help but smile whenever she does especially when those dimples of hers appears" Peyton poked both of Brooke's cheeks to make he point as the dimples appear making Brooke blush "she's so adorable and yet feist at a time and especially she's sexy when she gets jealous and I just love her so much" she whispers the last word as she leaned in and pecked her lips "well I gotta meet this girl cause she sounds amazing" Brooke says her voice raspier then usual

"maybe" the blonde say before capturing Brooke's lips with hers and the brunette reacted automatically as she wrap her arms around Peyton's shoulders and deepens the kiss, Peyton pulls her closer to her body earning a moan from Brooke, the brunette sucked on the blonde's bottom lip asking mfor entrance which was granted in a second as they tongue fought for romance, the blonde's hand moved down Brooke's body exploring every inch of her, before pulling away only to attach her lips on Brooke's neck, sucking and biting, Brooke moan a throaty moan in pleasure as she throw her head back to give Peyton more access "oh god Peyton" she groan as she tangles her hands in blonde curls, Peyton reached the hem of Brooke's top and pulled it over her head before taking it off as she went back to kissing the girl, every that happened in the next few hours or so was a blur to both girls as they lay tangled in the blonde's sheet, snuggled together in a peaceful sleep

But what both girls didn't know that the blonde had left her computer on and with that so was her webcam as a figure sat down and witness every single thing that just happened with pure hatred in thy eyes

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Always loved Chap11**

"thanks for helping me with this man" Nathan say as he and Lucas were carrying some drinks for the party tomorrow "ah it's alright" Luke say putting the drinks down on the counter, Nathan sigh looking at the counter packed with different sorts of drinks "whoa what's this? Nathan Scott having non alcohol drinks on his party?" he ask with a smile on his voice

Nathan look where the party drinks where and smiles "yeah unbelievable right, but since Brooke isn't going to be drinking any alcohol I though it was necessary" he answer before walking out the kitchen to go retrieve other drinks 'wait what?' the older of the two wonder before chasing after his half younger brother "what do you mean she's not drinking any alcohol?" Nathan shrug "dunno, she said say she won't be touching anything that is alcohol related, it's not a big deal there's always punch to drink" he smile oblivious to Lucas's disappointed expression before picking up another pack of drink hut this time it's none alcohol before walking back to the beach house where the party was going to be

The house was like 20 minute to where he leaves, he always has his party here that way his mum won't yell at him for breaking her expensive stuff 'it's a big deal to me, because it ruins my plan' Lucas though running his fingers through his short dirty blond hair sighing in frustration before a light bulb click on his head 'wait a minute my plans is not totally ruined I can still get on with, just have to make slight changes to it but it'll work" he grins mischievously picking up the cans of drinks following after Nathan

* * *

"oh come on Hales I'm sure it doesn't look as bad as you making it to be" Brooke say while expecting her nails, she sat outside of the changing room where Haley stood behind trying on the dress that Brooke picked up for her, after school Brooke had practically dragged the shorter girl to the mall with her claiming that she needs an unfit for the party and who knows maybe Haley would end up finding someone Brooke's word "it's bad, awful" Haley complain behind the close door "well let me be the judge of that then!" the brunette stated then heard a sigh from the other side before the door open

Haley stepped out the changing with a low cut blue dress that hang her on the right places showing off her curves 'whoa, tutor looks hot' Brooke though before she shook her head at even thinking that "see I told it's awful" Haley say taking the brunette's stunned shock for a bad one "what no hales you look wow" Brooke beamed at the girl, Haley tried so hard not to blush at the other girl's word but she couldn't help it after all Brooke freaking Davis was giving her a compliment "thanks" she mumble quietly looking down on the floor avoiding Brooke's face so to not see her blush

Brooke smiles at the cuteness that was the girl in front of her 'aww she's so cute when she blushes' she coos then scrunches up her face at her 'what hell?' she wonders confused to what has brought all this sudden thoughts of thinking this way about her friend, she felt like she was cheating on Peyton or something it made her guilty and disgusted "still though it's short and too tight so there's no way I'm wearing this" Haley say walking back toward the changing room "what hales you look hot, I mean beautiful no wait I mean um you look cute" Brooke say quiet shock at her words so she decided to just shut her mouth all together "the fuck Davis' she kicked herself at the words she just used

Haley tittles her head to the side and looked at the brunette suspiciously "um ok" she say dragging out the ok "I'm just gonna change and find something that I like" with that say she marched up to the changing room before disappearing through it, Brooke let out a nervous sigh of relief that Haley hasn't notice her weirdness because to be honest she didn't understand where all this was coming from either, a buzzing noise came from her purse that was on the bench that she was sitting on she walked up to it taking out her cellphone, flipping it open without checking for caller ID

"hello"

"hey" came a soft melody voice come from the speaker and her face broke out with a smile "hey baby" Peyton laugh "you said that already"

"yeah but I didn't know it was you" Brooke replied while walking back to the bench to sit down "any ways what you doing? I though you would wait for me after cheer practice or something"

"oh well there wasn't any I kind of cancel it and took Hales to the mall"

"cancel? Why would you do that and why wasn't I invited to go the mall?" Peyton ask trying to not let her jealousy get the better of her she knew that Brooke and Haley were friends so if Brooke wanted to hang out with Haley she had a right to "ok one what fun would it be to hold a cheer practice without having you there, seeing you with your uniform on turning me on" she say as she heard a laugh from the other side "and two I knew you had your art lesson and I knew if we waited for you, you'll either say you don't wanna come cos I'll just be dragging you around or you'll come and keep mopping until you've made me feel guilty that I'll have no choice but to say let's go home, so that why" she breath as she finish explaining all that with one breathe

"alright point taken then I guess, so how is shopping going! Fun?" Peyton ask knowing the other girl probably wanted to kill Brooke but could find it in her to do so considering how cute the brunette pouts "loads of fun" Brooke replies "ah speak for yourself" Peyton heard from the distance letting out a chuckle knowing who said that "oh shush you having fun!" Brooke wave Haley while the girl roll her eyes walking away to get other cloths "anyways what you doing"

"oh nothing just seating here bore oh of my mind thinking of a certain brunette and how much I miss her and just wish she was here then I could kiss her senseless until those perfect red lips of hers can't take it anymore" Peyton says seductively making the brunette groan in frustration "Peyton that not fair, don't say things like that" Brooke whine as her body heats up "do what?" Peyton asks innocently with a giggle in her voice "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer don't temp me" Brooke scold only making the brunette laugh in amusement just imagining the pout on her girlfriend's face "anyways I should go I'm thinking of taking a nice long bubble bath all by myself" Peyton say with a fake sigh a smile on her face

"Peytonnn" Brooke whine even more getting heated face turning red from the heat "bye baby, I love you" purr the blonde before hanging up on her fluttered girlfriend "Peyton sawyer" Brooke whisper yell before releasing the girl has hung up on her 'oh so that how you wanna pay it then alright it's on Sawyer' Brooke thought marching up to the changing room where Haley was "hales lets-" she cut herself off when she pulled back the curtain only for her eyes to land on half naked Haley standing there "ah" Haley shrink trying to hide her body from the brunette's eyes

"omg" Brooke say as she turned back around facing away from Brooke "I'm so sorry Hales, I'll um let you um change" Brooke say walking away blushing, even though they were friend's she has never seen Haley's body while the other girl has due to her walking on the brunette whenever she was getting ready, for two people who has been friend's for a long time she hasn't seen the girl like she just did now "Ahmed" Haley clear her throat bringing Brooke out her though "um should we go?" she ask shyly avoiding Brooke's eyes "yeah, we should' agreed the brunette before turning and heading to pay for what they brought before before walking out the house toward Brooke's car

* * *

"what you working on?" Peyton jumped at the voice as her heart speeds up "Jesus Luke, don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaim while trying to calm her beating heart, and Lucas smiles adoringly at the sight 'aw she's so cute when she's flushed' he though watching the blond with an aw as she try to calm her heart "I'm sorry" he apologise with the smile still in place "it's ok but next time I'll appreciate it if you would ring the doorbell"

"I'm your friend Peyt I won't hurt you" he look at her in disbelieve and the blond girl try to figure him out "I know but I'll just appreciate it that all" she shrug trying to move pass this subject "so what you doing here" she ask but regretted it after she saw Lucas expression "not that it's not good to see you but I though you were helping Nate with everything for tomorrow" he shrug as he trout inside the room fully as he started looking around something he has been doing for some times now Peyton has noted whenever he'll come here, he'll start observing her room, reason? Unknown "we finish early after the other guys came to help and I though I should stop by and see what you up to" he turn and face her "no Brooke" he jesters around the room "um she's out shopping with Haley" Peyton answers and he nods

"so how are the two of you? Everything going alright?" he question as he walks around the room toward Peyton's computer desk, moving her webcam around a little bit, Peyton stare at him curiously and a bit suspicious the boy has start acting strangely weird lately and she had no idea why "um yeah we um we are doing great"

"um that nice" he turn once again to face her "but I just want you to know that if worse comes to worse between the two of you, I'm here for you Peyt, always" he stares deep into her emerald eyes and Peyton felt a little bit uncomfortable by the stare, Lucas was freaking her out, he was like them stalkers that were obsess with a person and they kept saying the weirdest thing ever as if they knew something that others didn't and that is exactly how she was feeling

"um why would you say that" she questions now alert to the boy's word "dunno I'm just saying that if anything happens that she ends up hurting you, I want you to know that you've got me and she doesn't deserve you" Peyton looks at him not just realising how close he was to her and she stepped back only to have the boy step forward as well "um thanks? I guess" she gave him a small smile that was forced

Lucas stared deep into her eyes "god you are so beautiful" he whispers adoringly as his breath hits Peyton's face making her shy her eyes in discomfort but obvious Lucas took as a good sign as he brought up his hand and move a stray of blond curl behind Peyton's ear, leaving his hand on her cheek for a minute, Peyton snap her eyes open and step back away from him now really freaked out "Lucas if you haven't notice I'm gay and I have a girlfriend" she say looking at him as if he has lost his mind

"we can change that and not for long" he say unaware that he had said it out loud, Peyton looks at him with anger filled eyes "what the hell is the matter with you, it's not just something that you change it's who I am and I dare you say "not for long" what the hell is that suppose to mean" she yelled at him having lost her patient at him "look I know that you angry-" he started but cut off

"angry doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now, I first though it was just a small crush you have and that you will eventually get over it but now your just pathetic little sadistic obsess weirdo who I wish will get on with your miserable little life and leave me the fuck alone" she shouted with eyes filled with flame and face red as a tomato with possible redder as the boy stood stunned at the out burst, he looked at her and without a word out he turned and walk out her bedroom but then he turn back around and say "you'll come running to me one day Peyton Sawyer and I'll be right there waiting for you with open arms" with that say he disappears from the door and outbid the house

Peyton stared in disbelieve at the boy and his word "what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" she wonders as she look to her desk where her cellphone was beeping to see Brooke's face appear on the screen then she looked back where Lucas was "what you up to Lucas" she mumbles as she walk to her desk to answer her phone

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

"hey what's wrong" Brooke tapped Peyton on the arm drawing the girl away from her thoughts "Mm" Peyton ask looking at the girl beside her, the girls were sitting on their usual place that they always sit during lunch, it was the next day at school, the day of Nathan's party the whole school was buzzing with news of today's party

"I say what's on our mind" Brooke ask concern as th blond has been pretty quiet since yesterday, even though they didn't hang out after Brooke and Haley's shopping spree "I-" Peyton cut herself as she wanted to tell the brunette that nothing was wrong but after she remember what happened before she sigh "Lucas came to my house yesterday and said some weird things ever" she say trying to wave it off as nothing "well what did he say?" Brooke ask already not liking whatever it is the boy say

"um nothing really just that if you end up breaking my heart he'll be there for me or something I didn't really follow" she shrug as Brooke raise her brows "that not nothing Peyt, I told you he like you and this is just proves it, needs to be put on his place" Brooke state angrily "Brooke chill" Peyton say amused "I already took care of that" she assured her and lean over and peck the brunette's lips "aw no fair, where's the full out make-out session?" asks behind them "shut up Nathan" Peyton shot him daggers and Haley slapped him on the back of his head

"ouch" he exclaim while sitting down and grinning at both girls "hey Hales, Nathan" Brooke greets the two as Peyton nods her head toward them as a sign of a greeting "so what's my two favourite girls doing?" he say still grinning "nothing" Peyton answers and everyone just sat there in silence eating they food

Brooke looked across the quad and her eyes met with someone that she so desperate to see "um I gotta go I'll see you guys in lesson" with that say she lean in kisses Peyton's cheek and took off "um what she up too?" Nathan ask looking where the brunette disappeared to and Peyton shrug her shoulders "anyways my party today" he grin and both girls let out a groan

"Lucas Eugene Scott stop right where you are" and the boy froze in place, turning around he came face to with one angry looking Brooke Davis and he gulp hard "h-hey Brooke, what up?" he says nervously watching the girl approach him

Brooke marched up to Lucas and punched him on the arm "ouch" he yelp in pain holding his arm "what was that for?" he stared at her as if she has gone mad while rubbing the spot where she has hit him "that is for hitting on my girlfriend and this" she punched him again on the same spot that she did before and Lucas yelp in pain rubbing harder "is for talking rubbish to her" she stared at him coldly as she stepped in closer to him "let me tell you somehow Lucas Scott, whatever it is that you are planning to try and break up it not going to work because no matter what anyone says or does will change the way I feel about Peyton or the way she feels about me, I love her and she loves me so get that in that think skull of yours" she shot him a hard cold look making the boy shiver with fears but he just brushed it off "I can offer her more then you can and we both know that and for your information I'm not planning anything cause you'll probably end up messing it up today at the party" he says smugly

Brooke took another step to the boy and pointed her forefinger at him "don't make me hurt you Lucas because believe me I'm capable of doing so and much, I hurt you so bad that you won't be able to forget it" she forcefully pushes him against the lockers and his back hits one of them hard and he groan in pain "stay the hell away from my girlfriend and that is not a warning" she shots him daggers before walking away from the shocked boy

Peyton look on the direction that her girlfriend that just took off to and looked back to the shock boy still against the lockers and smiles to herself before walking off as she heard the school bell that signals the end of lunch period

"whoo my party at the beach house people, don't forget" Nathan Scott yells at the end of school as everyone piles the hallway of Tree Hill High busting with cheers at the mention of Nathan's party "hey baby" Brooke say as she wrap her arms around Peyton's waist from behind and kissed her neck "hey" Peyton answers smiling at the memory of a pissed off Brooke and a scared Lucas Scott, she titles her head a little and pecks her lips

"alright guys I have to go and make sure everything is alright since I'm you know the host, so see you all at the party" he grins at them before walking away "what time does it start" Haley ask as the trio started walking with Peyton and Brooke holding hand "dunno I think at 8:30" Brooke answer holding the door open for Peyton and walking after her "and what time do you need me to come to yours?"

"oh I was thinking 6:30" Brooke answers getting her car keys out and locking the door "come where"Peyton asks finally speaking since they left, Brooke turn and looked at her girlfriend "Hales you gonna come to my so we can all get ready together"

"oh ok" she say and got in the passenger side of Brooke's car "ok then I guess I'll see you at 6:30 tutor girl" Haley nods as Lucas's truck pulled up beside them

"come on Hales let's go" he shouts across the seat, his eyes met Brooke and the brunette girl glared at him, he held his gaze to show that he wasn't afraid of her but a few minute passes he moved his eyes to the seat next to the drivers and saw Peyton sitting there drawing on her pad, his face brightens up with a smile at sight, Brooke looked at Lucas and realise the boy's eye sights were somewhere else so she follows it and it lands on her girlfriend

"take a picture Scott it'll last much longer then you perverting on my girlfriend"

After hearing that Lucas took his eyes away from the goddess that is the curly blond seating the car and roll his eyes at the brunette "Hales let's go" he says impatient just wanting to get out the sight of Brooke Davis and he has got lots to plan for the upcoming party "um I should go, see you soon tigger" Haley say trying to break the stare between the two 'man Peyton is lucky' she though as she walked toward Lucas before getting in

Brooke watch Lucas put his car on gas and drive away and watch as the car disappeared from her eye sights

she jumped when she heard a horn and turn around to see a laughing Peyton trying to hold in her laugh, she open the door, got in and playfully glared at the girl but the blond just continues to laugh "what you were standing there staring out space had to get your attention" she smile and Brooke pouts so she leans over and pecks her lips quickly and Brooke smiles "where's your car?" she ask starting the engine, before backing out the parking lot "oh I couldn't be bothered to bring it today and having to left in two separate cars, I wanna to spend time with you"

Brooke shakes her head and glance at blond for a little before looking back at the road "Hm I guess that fair" she answers "so I saw you and Luke today" she say amused "ugh that arsehole" she crinch at the though of the boy "I think it's really hot how you threaten him, it turned me on so bad just watching you being all...bad" she trail a finger from Brooke's tights up to the wrist band of her jeans, looking at her with seductive eyes

Brooke gulp and squirm in her seat trying to focus on the road "r-really" she shrink out and the blond nodded her head "I've never been so turned on before in life just watching with fire in those beautiful eyes of yours" she breathed her breath tickling Brooke's neck and that when the brunette realised how close her girlfriend has moved she was now practically almost sitting on her lap

"P-Peyton, I don't think we-" she started only to stop in the middle as she felt Peyton nibbling, on her earlobe and biting "oh god!" she groan in pleasure as she felt a pressure between her legs as before started kissing her neck

"if I were you I drive faster then you are now" she whispers lowly and sexually in her ears making the brunette shiver and step on gas

"Luke man what you doing here?" Nathan questions when he went outside to help people bring in foods he saw Lucas getting out his truck "well I though you might need help but I can see you go it covered so I should go" he turn around about to walk away "no wait, I got pretty much to do and I can use some help" Nathan say and Lucas smiles at him

"so what do you want me to do?" he question following Nathan back inside the beach house "well I have lots of punches to mix so you could do that for me cause other people likes coming on time or early while other like to be fashionably late, so can you do that?" he ask leading his brother where bunch of drinks lined up

"Hm yeah yeah I can do that" he answers "that great, thanks man I wouldn't have done this without you?" he gave his brother a manly hug before strutting away

"no little brother thank you because of you I'll have my girl in my arms so" he smirks while observing the alcohol bottle he had on his hand and the punch mixer that his meant to mix "pretty soon"

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Always Loved Chap13**

"OK I've mixed up all the punch and now I feel sticky so I'll go home to get ready then I'll come back" Luke say to Nathan who was making sure that the sound system for the music was working

"ok that's find thanks for the help bro means a lot" he gave him a man hug and watched Lucas walk away

**Karen's Cafe**

Lucas parked his track in front of his mother's cafe and got out, shutting the door behind him as he walked toward the cafe door he almost collided with Haley who was coming out

"Oops sorry Hales" he apologises and the brunette waved him as to say it's ok "hey how you getting to Nate's party"'he ask when Haley was about to walk off

"oh Brooke, Peyton and I are gonna go at the same time" she smiles at him and he stared at her unemotional "so basically you going to be the third wheel" he stated without a beat and Haley glared at him

"just cause I'm not being all crazy stalker like you doesn't make me a third wheel" Haley say turning around to away

"huh looks like it to me" he shrug watching Haley turn back around with unimpressed expression on "what's wrong with you? These obsession over Peyt is getting out hand, so stop it before someone gets hurt" with that the girl turns away from him and walks down the street toward Brooke's house

"not until I get what I want"'he mumbles under his breath before turning and walking inside the cafe

**-ding dong-**

rushed to the door as the bell rung loud throughout she swung the door open to see Haley  
Su standing there "come in tutor girl, your in for a surprise!" Brooke say arching the girl in closing the door behind her

"um where's Peyt?" Haley asks looking around for the blond girl

"upstairs" Brooke say moving up the stairs with Haley in tow "OK blondie Haley is here, we should get ready" Brooke clap excitedly for some reason making both girls let out a laugh

**9:30pm**

"Brooke come on the party has already started and hour ago and we still haven't left yet" Peyton yell impatiently as she sat on her girlfriend's bed

"you can't rush perfection Peyton" the brunette yelled back through the closed bathroom door, Peyton roll her eyes making Haley let out a giggle

"seriously Brooke if I was Nathan I will probably kill you" Peyton say sighing running a hand through her blond curls and Brooke let out a groan

"alright alright I'm coming I'm coming!" she grumbles as the door clicked open both Haley and Peyton jumped totter feet

"ugh finally we can-" Peyton started only to start in her track as she took in her girlfriend's appearance "go" she finishes "wow" came two voice Peyton looked to her left to see Haley's eyes get wide at the slip up but Peyton just smiles at her in reassuring that it's alright she wasn't mad

"you look beautiful sweetie" Peyton gushed adoringly Brooke smiles at her as she walked pass her kissing her cheek on the way making Peyton take a whiff of her perfume

The blond breathed deeply closing her eyes "sweetie stop doing that you making Haley a little uncomfortable with that sound" smirk the brunette as she watch her girlfriend's eyes get big at the mention of the other girl who was still in the room "come on tutor girl let's go!" Brooke pulled on the girl's arm out the bedroom as Peyton follows behind the two shutting the brunette's bedroom door behind her

They got outside and went in Brooke's car with Peyton in the drivers seat with Brooke besides her and Haley at the back

**At the party**

The three girls walked in and chance a glance at each other at the loud music blurting throughout the place with drunken teenagers, sweaty and horney "wow" that was Brooke could say as the two girls nods in agreement

"hey girls you made it perfect for a moment there I though you weren't but you did! Ah!" Nathan slurs obviously already wasted out of his mind "hey Nate" Brooke smiles amusedly at her friend "Oo can't talk gotta dance, Haley dance with me!" without waiting for the girl's reply he pulled her with him on her arm to the dancefloor as he danced around her and Haley just stood there not knowing what to do

Brooke laughed at her friends, one being drunk dancing like a maniac and the other one slightly uncomfortable at the scene "this is nice" Peyton whispers in Brooke's ear so she be able to hear her over the loud music, while wraping her arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck sofly, making the Brooke throw her head back giving the blond haired green eyed girl more access to her collarbone

Across from the room stood an angry looking blond glaring at both girls well more specifically at Brooke than Peyton "so which kind punch is this?" asks a voice but the boy was still glaring daggers at the lovey dovey couple across the room

"excuse me" nothing "man" still nothing "dude" they say clapping him on his shoulder softly "what!" finally out of his trace Lucas turned around to the annoying sound and glared at them "I just wanted to know which kind of punch is this" said the boy quiet afraid at the dirty blonde haired

"how the f*** should I know it's punch you take it and then you drink it no questions asks" he glared angrily at him and the other guy roll his eyes "jeez chill man, what's up your ***" with that say the boy filled his blue cup with strewberry punch walking off

Lucas sighed after he watched him walk away, 'why did I vonluteer to guide the punch again' he wonders looking around then his eye sight landed on the couple who were now dancing with both drunken Nate and slightly loosen up Haley, he watched as Brooke said something in Peyton's ear making the blonde giggle and blush 'oh yeah that's why'

After dancing for an hour the girls got thirsty "I'll get it" Peyton vonluteers but Brooke stopped her when she was about to walk off "no I'll go" she say glaring where Lucas was "aww my baby is jealous" Peyton coos

"am not" denials the brunete "well I thing it's sexy when your jealous" Peyton say seductively and Brooke grins at her as she brough her far close to Peyton's making they nose touch "oh really" she asks lowly making her voice ... Then it normally is already "oh yeah" answer the blond as Brooke pulls they lips together in a heated kiss

Haley turned away from the girl not wanting to look any longer by the amount of how her heart was hurting just cause she doesn't go out there trying to be a stalker like Lucas seems these days doesn't mean it still didn't hurt less having to watch the two girls flirt with each other or make out is it a bad thing that she wanted to be in Peyton's place at this moment or any other moment when the brunette will constantly talk about the blonde girl 24/7? Or when they are hanging out she never fails to always call the blond to know what she was doing or just to say 'hi' or 'i misse you, wished you were here' or 'I love you' does that make her a bad person? It's not like Brooke hasn't said she 'loved her' before after all they were bestfriend since well forever but it was different kind of love while Peyton's 'I love yous' is the 'I am IN love with you' your my soulmate, my forever and ever, i wouldnt live wothout you while Haley's are 'I love you' as in your my bestfriend how Haley wished Brooke will direct the 'I love you' the one she says to Peyton at her

Not wanting to just stand there while looking the other way like a loner Haley dragged her feet where the punch bowls were as she approach the table Lucas smirked at her having witness everything since his eyes hasn't been anywhere else but on Peyton since the girl had walked in "stings doesn't it?" he asks smugly

"shut up Luke, I just wanted to get some drinks" she say moving around from him taking three plastic blue cups filling it with strewberry and orange punch, strawberry for Brooke! What she knew the girl for a really long time so sue her

"whatever" Lucas say trying to sound bored as if he didn't just wanted to burst his plan to Haley but he knew she'll ruined it, he watched her collect all three cups "wait who's strewberry for" he curiously asks "Brooke's! Why" she stares at him suspiciously

"oh nothing it just that I think it's leanking" he lie but Haley always the gullible one believed him "Ooh shoot" she said "oh here let me help" he took the cup from her as she was holding the other twos and turned toward the table giving Haley his back "why are you helping!" she questions

"well I say I wanted Peyton but I didn't say that unwanted to embarrass Brooke!" he turn back around again and hand the girl the drink back "there all clean" he smiles evily which went unnoticed by Haley who smiled and thanked him before walking off toward the girl who were still making out, practically having sex with cloths on , Lucas chuckles and turns around when he heard someone T the table

"ahem" Haley clears her throat drawing both girls away from they make out session "oh god sorry about that Hales" Brooke blushed a deep red and Haley waved it off "I'll go get the drinks" she was about to walk off then Haley held out a blue cup in front of her then passes the another on to Peyton

"aww thanks Hales" Peyton smiles putting her arms around Brooke's shoulders as all three girls took a sip they quickly spit it back out in the cup "ugh that tastes funny almost as if it's spinked" Peyton say as Brooke nodded but Haley not being had an acohol before just found it funny tasting

"or maybe Nate brought them sour punched drinks" Brooke says know full well how he was he is so capeble of doing just that "stupid dumbass" she added making both girls burst in laughter as they pulled they cup up scrunched up they faces and drawned the whole thing

"but it tastes awesome" Peyton exclaim happily not realising the reason for that was because it was mixed with hard liquor "true that" Brooke adds "another one" Haley asks as the other two held out they cups toward her making her laugh as she walked off to get more drink

**15 minute later**

"hey babe" Brooke slurs throwing her arms around Peyt "Brooke are you drunk" she say while laughing

"no, how could I when I'm not even drinking?" she says still souring with her words

"yes that is really good question, how could oh be drunk when your not drinking?" Peyton bits her bottom lip in though as the brunette still cling to her

"hmm I loveee you" she drunkly says while laughing hysterically

"and your drunk" Peyton say as she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket, she ram through her pocket until she pulled out her cell phone, looking at the ID caller only to see 'dad' flashing on the screen

"ok that's my dad calling and-"

"Peyt go and answer the phone" Brooke says distracting herself from the blonde

"but I can't just leave you like this" she protest

"Peyt I'm tipsy not drunk so I know what's going on around me" Peyton say looked at the girl again not really wanting to leave her alone but she knew she had to answer her dad as she hasn't spoken to him for months now

"alright but stay right here until I get back" she say and Brooke roll her eyes "ye ma'ma" she smiles as Peyton looks at her one more time before walking out

"alright let's party!" she shouted walking toward the dance floor

**5 minute later**

Peyton walked back in the room to see Brooke and Nathan dancing, she laughed at the funny dance they were doing before shaking her head and walking up to the two tapping the brunette on the shoulder

"heyy Peyt how was the talk with your dad" she asks smiling

"well he's gonna be home in 10 minute which means I have to go but I-"

"ok if your worry about me don't" Brooke say and Peyton stared at her "Peyton go and spend sometimes with your dad who knows how long he'll be here for before he goes again"

"but I can't just leave you, I'll take you home with me"

"as much as I want to go, you guys deserve to talk without me there and besides I'm tipsy not drunk"

"Brooke" Peyton protest

"Peyton go and take my car, I'll just crash here at Nate's, so shoo" she wave at the blonde for emphasis

"alright alright I'm going, just be careful" she says as she kissed her cheek before giving her a finally smile before walking out the door

Haley walked up to Brooke and slung her arm around the Brooke's shoulder "isn't this like the greatest party ever!" she scream excited, drunkly

Brooke laugh but nods "ahw tutor girl is totally drunk!"

"Ooh speaking on drunk I want another drink, be right back whoop!" she laugh before walking away

"oh hey Haley" Lucas grin the only one who seems sober compare to everyone in the room but he was holding a blue plastic cup "back for more?"

"yes for some reason those punches taste really good, so two cups please" she exclaim

"two?" he raises his brows at her

"for Brooke" Lucas nods before filling two cups and adding something else in it "hey what was that?" asks the curious drunken girl

Lucas froze afraid that he was caught then he realised that the girl was drunk "um it's just a little something to give it a taste trust me it's nothing bad" he held his breath hoping the girl will buy it

Haley shrug "oh ok then, thanks Luke" she walked away and Lucas breath a sigh of relief as he smirk bringing his none spiked punch up to his lips

"here" Haley handed Brooke the cup as the brunette took a swing "whoa I swear these punches are getting stronger and stronger"'

"how do you mean? I never tasted anything this wonderful before! Let's dance!" she say pulling on her hand and dragging Brooke to the dance floor where more teenager were still moving around drunkly

*********

"omg Hales your ok?" Brooke asks laughing at the girl on the floor

"I'm ok, I'm ok" she say as she tried to stand on her drunken state with the help of Brooke who was equally drunk herself

"come on Hales, up, up" Brooke say pulling the girl up "can't I just sleep here on the floor?" questions Haley

"no, now up" she picked the girl up with strength she didn't know she still had knowing how smashed she was and walked the girl to one of the rooms in Nathan's beach house, as soon as her body hits the bed she fell on it on her stomach and breathed deeply "ahh bed, nice" Haley sigh as she felt the bed deep beside her, turning her head to the side she met a pair of brown eyes staring at her

"why are we so drunk if we only drunk punch?" Haley wonders "I don't know but I have a feeling some jackass spiked it" Brooke answers

"stupid asshole" Haley say laughing all the sudden for no reason making Brooke laugh along with her after the laughter died down they just lay there staring at each other

"I love you" Haley blurt it out "I love you too Hales" Brooke smiles at her as she took her hand in hers and squeezes it softly

"no I'm in love with you" she say still looking Brooke after a few minute without Brooke responding she got nervous "please say something" she pleads, Brooke stare at the girl without any word, she picked her hand up and moved a stray of fallen hair behind Haley's ear and without any word to say she leaned in and kissed her...

**TBC**

**This actually took me so long to complete, I kept going back to it and re-writing it, until I completed it whew!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: gotta do those feels like ages since I've done it...anyways I own nothing all the characters belong to Mark blah blah and blah, you get the point...ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY :D**

**Always Loved chap14...**

"ah there you are, I though you got kidnapped or something I was just about to call the cops" Taylor say as she walked up to Haley who has just came through the front door

"well I'm not so you can hold off the search party" she say walking pass her sister to head upstairs

"whoa hold on there little miss, where have you been?" Taylor crosses her arms raising her brows at the younger girl

"I stayed at Nathan's beach house" she shortly answer about to walk up

"so what happened at the party" Haley sigh and turns back to face her older sister

"nothing happened Taylor, now can you just drop it" she say and took off up the stairs

"when I try to act like concern she tells me to drop it" Taylor roll her eyes walking back where she came from

Haley sighed as she reached her bedroom, entering it, shutting the down behind her and leaned her back against the door and close her eyes

_"Brooke" Haley whispers as she felt the girl's lips on hers fighting everything in her drunken state to not kiss the brunette back_

_"do you want this?" Brooke breathed as her lips grace Haley's _

_Haley's throat hurts as she tries to swallow the invisible lump in her throat "more then you think" _

_Brooke didn't need telling twice as she dived in and caught Haley's lips in a passionate kiss, Haley groan as she felt the brunette's tongue trace her bottom lip, opening her mouth she let Brooke's tongue enter and she moan in complete bliss at the warmth of the other girl's tongue, rolling on top of the brunette, Haley buries her fingers deep into brunette curls as Brooke ran her hand up and down the tutor's back, Brooke removed her lips from Haley's and attached it on her neck sucking and biting at her pulse point making Haley shiver and groan, Brooke trailed her hand down the tutor's body and down to the hem of her shirt and treads her hand inside of her shirt stroking her stomach_

_"Brooke please" Haley moan as her body heat increases at the feel of the other girl's hand on her and her lips which was still sucking and biting at her pulse point, removing her hand from underneath Haley's shirt Brooke brought it on the hem of it and pulled it over Haley leaving the girl on top of her with only her black lacy bra "god your beautiful" Brooke breath sitting up on her elbows, hooking her arm around the girl's neck from behind and pulling her down for another kiss_

"Hales you do know that you have a shift starting soon right" Taylor banged at the door pulling the girl away from her thoughts, Haley sighs and snaps her eyes open and run her finger on her neck feeling the sore spot where she was sure a hinckey was visible, she pushed herself away from her door and walked toward her ensuite bathroom to take a much needed shower

"morning sun shine" a cheerful voice say and Brooke groan as the covers were ripped off of her body and sun light reflected in her face making her moan in discomfort "long night I see" the blonde say sitting down beside the sleepy girl

Brooke squirm her eyes and forced her eyelids to open, after a few more tries she become adjusted to the new bright light and looked at the face of her beautiful girlfriend and last night's event came flooding to her as if someone was playing it to her in repeat making her feel guilty and sick to her stomach and plus the spiked punch she drank yesterday wasn't really helping with that thought came the idea of emptying her stomach, leaping out bed so quickly as a bullet the brunette run for her bathroom and started retching

Peyton crinch at the noise but stood up and follow her girlfriend, when she walked in she saw Brooke leaning with both her hands on the toilet seat throwing up, reacting faster she walked up to her, held her beautiful hair back while rubbing smooth circles on her back as Brooke continue throwing up

"that it atta girl, empty it all" Peyton says still rubbing her back after a few more minute pass the brunette stopped, slumped against the bathroom wall, tired as tear streak down her cheek, Peyton opened up the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of mouthwash, she put some on the lead and gave the girl, Brooke took it with a small smile and raises her mouth before slitting it on the sink

"see all better" Peyton grin as she lean in and peck the brunette "I love you" she say with love shunning through her eyes, Brooke couldn't even stand looking at those emerald eyes that she loves so much without feeling like she want to throw up again, she swallow a quilt lamp down her throat and gave Peyton a teary smile "I love you too" she whispers as she hugged the blonde close to her afraid if she didn't then she'll lose her "so so much" she whimpers as Peyton kissed the nap of her neck tenderly 'I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me' she thought as a stray of tear rolled down her face

"um that enough, thanks" Haley snapped out of her daydream at the voice to see a customer's re-fill almost in a verge of spilling down "oh I'm so sorry" she apologises and walked off back to the counter, returning the coffee jar

"why do you seem so distance Hales" Lucas seats down in one of the stools and looks at the girl questionably who was staring off into space "Hales!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face drawing her attention back to him

"Hm, what?" she asks distractedly, Lucas stared at her with wonder blue eyes "what's up with you?" he asks

Haley sighs running her hand through her slightly messing hair, she couldn't even concentrate enough to fix her hair as she usually does, she really needed to talk to someone about what happen between Brooke and her because if she didn't she was going to explored, but looking into concern blue eyes she knew that Lucas wasn't the person, she couldn't talk to Brooke because she didn't know where they stand at the moment and Peyton was out the question because she can't find out and Nathan was passed out god knows where so that only left one person Haley knew she can talk to, talking off her apron she swung it at Lucas who looked beyond confused

"what the-"

"tell Karen I'm not feeling well and that I've gone home" she didn't even give Lucas time to response before she was flying out the door and out of sight "hmm what happened last night" he wonders looking after the door that Haley just flies from with a new set goal 'find out what happened at the party last night if my plan worked or not'

"Taylor" Haley flung the door open with force and slammed it shut with force making the house shook a bit "Tay!" she yelled at the quiet house

"what! What is it" Taylor who had a towel wrap on her head and another one around her body came bolting down the stairs quickly at her sister's yells

"Tay I did something terrible" cried the younger girl as she ran toward her older sister and buried herself in her embrace as she broke down into sobs, confusion took over her as she watch her sister's body shook with uncontrollable sobs

"shhh, Hales it's ok, it's alright...you can tell me what happened?...shh calm down" smooths the older of the two while rubbing the younger girl's back, hugging her close to her arms protectively "shh it's ok baby, calm down" she kissed the top of the girl's head as she rocked her side to side while backing them to the living room

After a long minute passed of Haley still sobbing at her sister wetting her later, the girl calmed down enough but she was now hiccuping, curled on her sister's side as if when she was five and had come home from school saying that this big kids had picked her and had cry on Taylor's chest after a while her small body couldn't take it anymore she just ended up curling at her big sister's side while Taylor ran her finger's through her honey blond hair as she started to fall asleep and that was exactly what was happening now except she wasn't falling asleep she couldn't because whenever she shut her eyes she kept revisiting last night

"you ready to talk yet?" Taylor asks sincesitively looking down at her little sister who seems so small to her and kissed her cheeks, Haley sits up sniffling nose red as rudolf and looked at her sister with big teary brown eyes and a quivering lips "hey" Taylor say sadly as she took Haley's face between her hands "what happened?"

"I did something bad Taylor" Haley sniffles looking at the older girl with tear streak face "I'm a terrible person" she whispers hanging her head down

"Hales in the years I've known you, you neither a bad person or could do a terrible thing to anyone" she said sadly having to watch her sister being like this

Haley looked up at her sister and last nigh came flooding to her and she burst into tears again "I slept with Brooke" she cried as Taylor stared at her wide shocked eyes

After the throwing up was done and Brooke stopped her tears before the blonde notice the two girls had moved to the brunette's bed, they were currently laying down with Peyton as the big spoon

"my dad went back this morning" Peyton says in the silence "oh" the brunette asks in a trace as she was lost in her thoughts

"yup, they were just passing by and he decided to drop in and see how I was doing" Peyton say sadly already missing her dad

"I'm sorry" Peyton sighs as she pull Brooke more against her chest "ah that's alright you know at least I saw him before he disappears for god knows how long again"

"yeah" Brooke answers quietly, after that it got silence again with each girls lost into they thoughts until the blonde broke it

"what you thinking about?" Peyton whispers running her fingers up and down the length of the brunette's expose arm

"nothing" she lie then turned into the blonde's arm so they were facing each other with they nose grazing one another "just that I love you and I don't want to lose you" Brooke added her voice raspier then usual

Peyton smiles adoringly, leaned in and kisses her nose "I love you too and you will never lose me" she say stroking her cheek and tucking a stray of brunette hair behind Brooke's ears

"promise?" Brooke whispers just wanting to hear the blonde say it that no matter what she'll never lose her "I promise" Peyton reassured

Brooke lean over and connected they lips together in a passionate filled kiss, sinking comfort into the  
blonde, she rolled herself on top of the taller girl and started trailing kisses down her neck "hmm baby" Peyton moan deeply feeling her girlfriend's warm tongue graze her collarbone and she threw her head back giving the brunette more access to her neck

Brooke bit, nibbles and suck on the blonde's pulse point hard until she got thrown into a flashback _"ohh god Brooke"_Brooke shook her head furiously trying to get Haley out of her mind, she sat up so she straddling the blonde before moving down her shirt and unbuttoning it, she looked down at Peyton who smiled at her flirtatiously with love reflecting in her eyes "god your so sexy" Peyton breathed as Brooke throw away the shirt seating there with her bra only "shh, no talking unless necessary" she say not wanting to feel guilty at the flashbacks she was getting from the night before, leaning down she caught Peyton's bottom lip with her teeth tagging it a little and nibbling on it making the blonde let out a whimper and a loud moan

Brooke tagged on Peyton to seat up before taking the hem of her shirt and removing it, she smiled at her girlfriend staring at her just taking her in before leaning over and connecting they lips once again, she snaked her arms around her back and unhooked her bra throwing it to the pile on the floor, she slowing ran her hand over Peyton's body grazing the blonde's nipples slightly making it harden and Peyton groans at the feeling "dear god Brooke stop teasing me" she growl but the brunette was still exploring her body with her warm touch, frustrated the blonde flipped them over so she was on top

Brooke squeal in surprise but smile as Peyton grinned at her "you were teasing me" she whispers seductively into Brooke's ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and bit it slightly, Brooke let out a surprise moan at the feeling

_Brooke trailed her fingers down Haley's beautiful naked body, grazing her skin making it heat up with her touch, she started planting kisses all over Haley's body from her lips to her breast taking in her left nipple into her mouth sucking it making it harden as she swirl the right one between her forefinger and thumb_

She snapped out of it as she fell Peyton planting kisses all round the valley of her breast before taking one nipple into her mouth and the other between her fingers pitching it, Brooke treads her fingers through silky curly blonde hair, messaging the blonde's skull making her suck and pitch her breast even more, Brooke let out a moan and felt Peyton exchange her mouth and fingers so to treat both breast with equal attention

_Brooke trails kisses down Haley's stomach pass her bellybotton and put her hand between the hem of thw girl's pantie, looking back up at Haley who had her eyes shut close, sensing the feeling of Brooke's hand stopped Haley popped her eyes open and looked down at the brunette's questioning eyes she met her gaze with confusion until she realise what Brooke was silently asking her, she nodded "you sure" Brooke asks as she went back up at her and stared at her eyes "yes, I love you" Haley say with everything her drunken mind could process_

_"I love you too" Brooke answers kissing the girl once more before going back to her task in hand_

Brooke didn't know what the hell she was thinking when she told Haley that she loved her too, I mean yes she did love the girl but is she in love with her? Does she love Haley like that? Nope she knew that for sure because looking at Peyton's loving green eyes she knew for sure that she wasn't in fact in love with Haley she was in love with Peyton and Peyton only she was just under the influence of alcohol

As both girl's cloths came off leaving them both with nothing but butt naked, Peyton smiles at Brooke who smiled back "I love you" says the brunette with so much conviction "I love you too" Peyton answers leaning down to kiss her nose "well then let me just show you how much I love you" Brooke grin flipping them over as they were before start leaving open mouth kisses all over the blond's body making Peyton shiver at the sensation, she reached the blonde's bellybutton and kisses it gently before continuing down pass her abordmen, she reached the blonde's centre and smiles at how wet the girl was without a warning she stuck in two fingers inside her

Peyton gasps gripping the bed sheet tightly and screwed her eyes shut, Brooke smiles at the blonde's reaction as she pumped in and out of her making Peyton squirm and start buckling her hips against Brooke's hand urging her in more deep, Brooke added a third finger and picked up her pace, Peyton moans and groans at the feel of the brunette's magical fingers pumping in and out making her scream in pleasure

Brooke increase her pace as she heard the blonde's scream which was music to hear, she took her thumb and rubbed the bulda of nerves making Peyton scream in ecstasy

_Brooke pumped two fingers in and out Haley making her cry in pleasure with her eyes held shut tightly, Brooke increase her pace as sweat roll off the girl's body making her shinny in the glistering moonlight reflecting into the room through the curtains_

Brooke pumped furiously wanting, needing the blonde to cum so she can be rid of this flashbacks she kept on having, feeling the girl close to her orgasm Brooke slowed down her pace "open your eyes" she whispers kissing the side of Peyton's head and two pair of eyes popped open, once green eyes now dark coloured eyes stared at her, Brooke kissed Peyton's lips softly before continuing what she was doing, picking back the pace she heard Peyton scream her name before relaxing and she knew her girlfriend has come undone

Peyton sighs heavenly "wow" she whispers as she fell a pair of lips on hers she open her eyes and saw the grinning face of her girlfriend and kissed her forehead "I love you" she say meaning it "I love you too" Brooke answers leaning down pecking her lips all of the sudden she was flipped over "Peyt" she squeak in surprise laughing "what you didn't think you were gonna be left like that without getting punished did you?" Peyton asks seductively

"Ooo please punish me Ms Sawyer I've been a bad naughty girl" she growl flirtatiously "oh your getting punished alright" Peyton moaned deeply down her throat and leaned down and kissed Brooke on the lips inserting her tongue inside the brunette's lips when she opened it by the surprise force of the kiss

After the two girls tired each other out with the numbers of round they went as Brooke wanted to get what happened last night out of her head oblivious to the blonde who had no objection whatsoever, they were now laying down holding onto each other exhausted, Peyton was long ago gone into sleep land but Brooke couldn't bring herself to fall asleep as the scene kept on repeating itself as if it was a vivid film, she turn her back facing the front of Peyton's as she took the blond's arms and wrapped it around herself to just feel the comfort she needed right now as she silently sobbed to herself, she sobbed at the pain she felt as she lay on her girlfriend's arm after making love to her but for some reason she felt guilty as if she were cheating on Haley, she sobbed at the pain she felt at the thought of losing the blonde when she'll find out what she did and she sobbed because she just took away something from her friend that meant so much to her and Brooke doesn't even feel as the other girl feels about her, oh how messed up her life was at the moment and all because of a stupid high school party that could result her losing both the people she cared about most in her life beside Nathan and Brooke had no idea how she was going to go about fixing it because no matter what one person will result into getting hurt she was already hurting them but one was just oblivious while the other wasn't, god she hope Peyton forgives her after finding out because she doesn't know what she'll do if she loses the girl

Turning back around in her arms, Brooke leaned in and pecks Peyton's lips staying like that for a few minute before pulling away "I'm so sorry, please forgive" she whispers into the silence as she burst into tears again filling the silent room with her silent sobs as she clung onto Peyton for dear life...

* * *

**TBC**

**Damn I actually wrote this story two days maximum and at nigh as well because that's when my brain is relaxed more and not thinking lots of things lol anyways I'm hoping to finish this story after 20 chapters but I don't know yet my plans never goes well ehehe, but if it does 20 chapters this story will be ended yay!**

**Anyways review you guys you have no idea the smile you guys put on my face once I see a review alert I love the other alerts too but none compare to reviews lol anyways hoped you liked this chapter and the little flashback**

**Anyways read/review the more review I get the quicker the next update will be :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I own nothing...all the characters belongs to Mark Schwahn**

**ALL OF THE SPELLING GAMMARS ARE ALL MY FAULTS AND I APOLOGISE FOR IT...**

**Always Loved Chap15**

"brunch in bed complematery of Peyton Sawyer" Peyton say as she place the tray on top of drawer besides the bed before sitting on the bed beside Brooke's sleeping form, leaning down she place a dedicate kiss on top of the brunette's head "wake up beautiful" she whispers against her ears kissing her expose neck

Brooke moans in her sleep before popping her eyes open "hey" she says voice raspier "what time is it?" she asks as she seats on her elbows to stretch her muscles

Peyton looked behind Brooke at the clock there surprise at the time "it's almost 5" she says with shock "well this isn't brunch anymore then ahwell" she shrug having already made the food

Brooke chuckles at the girl surprise at how long she been asleep herself "I've been asleep for all that time?" she says covering her yawn with her hand

"Mmhmm I guess so" Peyton nods "but I've made you something to eat" Peyton grins getting the tray as Brooke sat up against the bedpost and she placed it on her lap "why your so good to me" Brooke whispers as her eyes gliesterns over

"well I love you if that helps" Peyton says jokily smiling but Brooke's smile doesn't reach her eyes "hey what's wrong?" asks the blond with concern

"I-" Brooke looked into Peyton's deep concern green eyes before sighing "nothing" say says

Peyton looks at her closely "you sure?" Brooke nods and tries to smile but it came out forced "yeah, I'm sure" she leans up and kisses the blond and pulls away grinning "I love you"

Peyton smiles never gets tired hearing the brunette tell her that she loves her "I love you too" she leans over and kisses her "now eat to fill that empty stomach" Peyton say while picking the spoon up, taking some cereals and bringing it to Brooke's mouth

"Hales" Taylor says while shaking the sleeping girl on her shoulder lightly "Haley" she says a little louder now and Haley's eyes starts to flutter open "wake up" she smiles gently at her as Haley's brown eyes stared back at her own "how you feeling?" she asks concern

Haley sigh sitting up, and bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around taking another shaky breath through her nose "I'm fine" she whispers

Taylor stared at not believing her not even for one bit "Hales your not fine, you look far from fine" she places her hand on Haley's knees to draw her attention to her "talk to me" she pleaded hating to see her little sister hurt and not doing anything

"I don't know what to do Tay" she says brokenly and Taylor scoots closer to her as she draws her into her arms "shhh, it'll be alright sweetie" she kissed the top of her "Hales look at me" she say as she pushes her off so she can see her face

"Hales you need to talk to Brooke" Taylor starts and Haley went to say something but Taylor stops her "I know it'll be hard but you need to talk to her and sort this thing out or things will be awkward between the two of us" she say softly but at the say time firmly

"as if it isn't already" Haley scoffs wiping her tears away from her face "I know but you two need to talk, your not the only people involve in this or is and going to be affected by this, Peyton is on it too you need to think of that" Taylor say with a small smile

Haley sighs Thoughtfully as much as she didn't want to comfront Brooke she knew she had Taylor was right this whole mess doesn't only involve her and Brooke but Peyton also after everything the blond haired green eyes girl has done, calling truce between the two for the sake of Brooke Peyton trusted her and she broke that trust by sleeping with the girl's girlfriend

**Next Day**

Brooke stood on her locker with the door open, one hand on it and her eyes fix straight ahead deep in though "hey" Nathan says appearing out of nowhere wearing a pair of sunglasses with slumped shoulders, realizing the brunette's attention was elsewhere he tried again "Brooke" he snaps his fingers in front of him but still nothing, he looked inside the girl's but scrunchs up his face when he saw nothing inside the thing except for the occasional books, pictures of Brooke and Peyton and Brooke and Haley

"Brooke!" he shouts closer to her ear making her jump and bang her head in the process "what the hell Nate!" she scolds at him before hitting Nate on his chest "don't you scare me like that again" she hits him again harder this time

"ouch, jeez Brooke that hurts" he rubs at his hurtful chest, she might have small hands but it sure hurts when she hit you

"good next time you know not to do that again" she rubbed her pained forehead as she regarded the boy properly "and why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"well firstly I was trying to get your attention but you seemed to be not on planet earth and second I'm still hangover for some reason, I have a split headache the size of an elephant and my eyes are...well you don't want to know" he says blowing a breath from having to say all of that in one breath

"yeah your right I don't want to know" Brooke roll her eyes

Haley walked down the hall books held tightly against her chest, eyes cast downward, she felt like people were looking at her whispering but then again it could just be her being paranoid, she dare to look up and she regretted it by the second her eyes met a pair of brown and she gulps

Brooke took out books that she needs for her first period as she roll her eyes at the boy's story on how he ended up hooking up with some girl and having his parents walk on them even though he didn't mention it Brooke knew that Nate wasn't really pleased with himself as his making it seem, he has always seek his parents approval but again them yelling and grounding him shows him that they still care some how

She turn around surveying the hallway full of students and her eyes caught another pair of sets of eyes and both girls stared at each other unmoving, both being swam with flashbacks of Saturday night, guilty at what happened, Brooke can't stand looking at Haley's eyes with different emotions swirling in her eyes looks away, slamming her locker with some force that wasn't necessary before walking away from a quizzical looking Nathan Scott.

Haley sighs as she watched Brooke walk away, tearing her eyes away from the retrieving form she tightens her books against her chest before casting her eyes back down before walking off.

**Lunch Time**

Brooke sighs gathering all of belongings and walking out the room to head out to the quad where she knew her girlfriend will be for lunch, she's been avoiding Haley at all cost all day, she turned on different direction whether she saw Haley coming before the girl can spot her she'll flie to the nearest exit, she left in a hurry of any classes she had with her, she sat right in front of the rows closet to the door so it's easier to escape but now that it was lunch time she was bond to see her and Peyton since she kind of been avoiding her too, the guilt was too much for Brooke she felt as if she'll explode at any given time at the amount of guilt that she's carrying

Walking out she spotted the blond by herself with her sketch book out and Brooke breath a sight of relief at that and walked up to her "hey girlfriend" she smiles lightly placing her tray down and sitting in front of her

Peyton looked up from her drawing and smiles widely before leaning over and caught Brooke's lips with hers nibbling on her bottom lip, Brooke let out a moan leaning toward to get closer but Peyton pulled away

Peyton chuckles at Brooke's protest, the brunette opened her eyes and glares at the blonde "tease" she says as Peyton stuck her tongue out at her, Brooke lean over and crashed they lips together before pulling away "hi" Peyton breaths grinning with they foreheads resting together "I missed you" she grins goofily

"well I'm here now" Brooke smiles a dimple smile before closing the space gap between them

"wow a lunch and a show? What I am in paradise?" Brooke roll her eyes at the sound pulling away and turns around to either slap the boy or scold at him but she froze as she saw not only Nathan was there but Haley as well who stood beside him looking uncomfortable shifting from one foot to the other, they graze at each other for a brief moment before looking away

"ahw don't stop on my account I was actually enjoying the show" he grins his Nathan Scott way before taking a seat next to Peyton who swat at his shoulder "shut up Nate" she scold then look at the uncomfortable girl still standing up "hey Hales" she says with a smile, Haley consume with guilty looks down afraid if she looked Peyton in the eyes then the blond might see through her

"hi Peyton" she say with eyes cast downward, Peyton share a look of confusion with Nathan before looking to her girlfriend to see what was wrong with Haley only to find Brooke facing the other way staring installing on her untouched food tray, she shrug it off and turn to Haley again "aren't you gonna seat Hales?" she asks teasely

"umm I uh" she stutters then looks at Brooke who is avoiding her eye contact at all cost "you know what I'm suddenly not hungry so I'm just going to go to tutor center, so yeah see you guys in lesson" without waiting for the response of one of they Haley walked away from the table and back inside

"well that was weird" Peyton muses "Brooke what's wrong with Haley?" Peyton asks concern maybe the other girl was going through bad times

Brooke shrug "how should I know" she coldly stated hating herself for hurting Peyton even though the blond doesn't know it yet and also for hurting Haley she doesn't deserve this but Brooke just couldn't bring to look her in the eyes for so long without feeling guilty to what they did.

"I need to talk to you" Lucas turned around and wagged amused as Brooke approaches him "yes?" he asks drawing out the question as if he was bored

Brooke walked across the gym court toward Lucas "the punch at Nate's party was spiked and I ask him he told me that you were guarding and I wouldn't put it pass you" she stop 5cm away from him and stares him down even though he was taller by far

Lucas scoff with the basket balk tagged sercurily under his arms "and why would I do that" he says not yet admitting that it was in fact him that spiked the drink

"because your psycho and little pathetic sadistic boy who thinks will break me and my girlfriend up so he could have her well your dreaming and keep on dreaming" Brooke screams at him but it doesn't even make him flinch as it used to.

"well psycho and pathetic kind of hurt a little but I didn't had to do anything, your already ruined things yourself" he fishes trying to see what he could get out of her he needed some information on if his plan either worked or not.

"wh-what you talking about?" Brooke gulps afraid that Lucas knows what she didn't anyone else besides her and Haley to know

"oh please come on Brooke I'm not stupid nor naive, and plus Haley might of slip and told me what happened" he dropps the ball down as he crosses his arms over his chest

Brooke let's out a shaky breath as her fear confirm Lucas knew and it's just a matter of time before she tells Peyton and Brooke would be screwed "Lucas, Lucas please don't tell Peyton Haley and I slept together" she begged

Lucas chuckles "ah that was easy" he states thoughtly and Brooke stared at him with question eyes

"what was?" she asks voice raspier and low "well I just assume that while in a complete different state of mind you'll end up kissing someone or Haley but then I found out that you not only kissed them but sleplt them? And wait not just anyone else no it's Haley the girl who happens to be IN lie with you that everyone knows about including your girlfriend I wonder how she'll feel once she rounds out" he says pretending to think

"you bastard!" Brooke launched forward was about to attack him but stop as he pull something from his pocket and waves it in front of Brooke's face "what you doing with that" she raise row

"well you see I knew that it was just a matter of time before you figure that it was I that spiked the punch and come to comfort me so I was hoping a little confession but I got even more juicer information put of you and oh wait that right I've record it everything while you were so busy determined to come here and yell at me pressed record" he smirks at her smugly

Brooke pales at the information and felt dread took over her body "Lucas please don't" she cry and Lucas smirk widen even more finally having the girl eating at the palm of his hands

"please what Brookie?" he teases her "please don't show that to Peyton please Luke I'm begging you" by now tears was falling freely down her face

"ok I won't" she heaves a sigh a relief "but on one condition" and her face fell because whatever Lucas wanted wasn't going to be good "ok what?" she whispers like a small kid who has made a deal with someone to do something then they'll get they reward l

"you breaks up with Peyton" he say sitting down on the benches criss crossing his legs "wh-what?" the brunette stutters shocked "well it's simple, you breaks up with Peyton and I won't show her this recording don't then I'll show it to her" he came down standing 2cm away from the crying girl

"Lucas please I'll do anything you name it but that I-I can't break up with her, I love her" she chokes at the word just think of the idea of breaking up with Peyton to be to painful

"well should of thought of that before you went and cheat now it's your choose, break up with her or I'll let her listen to the recording" he picked up the ball onthe floor "really Brooke it's your choice, tick tock, tick tock" and with that say he walked pass Brooke and out the gym doors

Brooke stood still with tears cascading down her paled cheeks as she wails loudly, how was she going to get out this mess? She can't break up with Peyton that was just impossible, if she breaks up with her like that the blond will ask why which will lead to everything but if she doesn't then Lucas will show Peyton the recording, she was stick in the middle where on both side were ice and fire not knowing which way to run into, Brooke falls down on her knees wailing at the realization that she might lose Peyton...

**TBC**

**Wow I had this writing out and got deleted since I was writing on my iPod, it had the no the undo button ugh so had to wrote a new one.**

**Isn't Lucas just plain Evil...?**

_Next Time (really...?)_

_"what is going on with you and Haley?" Peyton asks suspiciously_

_"nothing" Brooke answers all to quickly for Peyton's liking _

_"Brooke please I just want to talk to you" Haley pleades watching the girl walk away from her_

_"listen here because I'm just going to say this thice, what happened between us was a mistaken and it should've happen, I regret it, I regret it all, so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone" Brooke says while staring at the girl with glassy eyes_

_"Peyton I'm so sorry, please I love you" Brooke cries as she watches her turn away from her_

**Okie dokie until next time...yay...:D**

**Ok it's 12:18am and I'm tired my eyes are sleeping and I have college tomorrow.'**


	16. Chapter 16

**ok guys here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all you guys's reviews...really appreciates it :D**

**Always Loved Chap16**

**One week later**

It's been a week since the incident, a week since Lucas has been blackmailing her into breaking up with Peyton, a week since she has been avoiding Haley like a plague whenever the shorter girl tries to talk to her, Brooke always seems to not have the time or it has to do with the fact that she actually been changing directions whenever she sees Haley coming

A week of lying to Peyton as the blonde have notice the change in the brunette, she's always spacing out and always supporting that blank expression; the brunette was a mess, she had some much going inside that she feels like she's going to explored if she doesn't talk to someone about it, she couldn't talk to Peyton because well that wasn't really an option and then Haley which is just out of the equation so that only left one person

Brooke pounce her small fists against the wooden door until it swiped open "jeez Brooke what this door ever done to you?" Nathan jokes stepping out the porch but his demear changes as he regards Brooke closely "hey what's wrong" he asks as he gestures for her to go in, they walked in and went up the stairs and into Nate's room

Nathan sat down on his bed while watching the brunette pace up and down on his bedroom, he looks her closely and can tell that something was bothering her because Brooke only paces if she a. Nervous or b. Angry, he remember the day that she had confess her feelings for Peyton and how worry she was that the blonde won't return her feelings and how nervous she was and he had seen her angry pace when he told his parents that the two were dating even when he knew that Brooke was dating Peyton and man was she angry so he did the only thing he knew to tell what she was feeling, when she's angry she mumbles curses under her breath and her face gets red and her eyes flashes with fury but if she's nervous she chews on her fingernails or fidgets with her fingers and that was exactly what she was doing now, she was nervous but about what? Last time was confessing her attraction toward a certain blond but that can't be it since they are already together unless, his eyes went wide

"she'll say yes" he broke on the girl's thoughts

"what?" Brooke stares at Nathan questionably

"Peyton, she'll say yes I know for a fact since she loves you, so ask her" he continue only to add on the brunette's confusion

"Nate what you on about? Ask her what?" she stares at him confuse

"to marry you, is it obvious your only fidgets when your nervous and since last time I remember you being nervous about telling Peyton of your true feeling for her then you want to ask her to marry you" Nathan stated proud of himself for getting it right

Brooke sighs and sat down next to him "no Nate I'm not nor thinking of asking Peyton to marry me, I mean we never even talked about marriage before but no that's not it" either

"then what is it? You look distraught"

"I did something bad at the night of your party" Brooke says whispering as if afraid someone might here them talk in the silence room

Nathan looks at her "what?"

"I cheated on Peyton" she says feeling a lump stuck on her throat

"what!" Nathan exclaim "Brooke how could you do that to her" he looks at her disbelieving he thought that Brooke loved Peyton but he guess he was wrong because people don't cheat on the person they love

"don't you think I feel bad about that? It's not like I wanted to cheat on purpose, god Nate I love her and it kills me to know what I did to her, I'm scared Nate I'm scare that I'll lose her and I don't think I can bare the thought of losing her" Brooke cry and Nathan softens and collects the broken girl into his arms

"shhh it's alright Brooke, everything will be alright" he cooed and Brooke pulled away wiping at her nose on the back of her shirt sleeve

"no it won't because now Lucas is blackmailing me" she said and Nathan stares at her questionably "it's either I break up with Peyton or he'll play the recording he has of me saying that I slept with Haley"

"wait, what? Haley?" Nathan asks disbelieve writing on his pretty face

"I know this is so much worse" Brooke cries again and Nathan hugs her again

"that little arsehole" he murmurs then in normal voice says "you know what you have to do right?" Brooke pulls away and stares at him shaking her head no "you have to tell Peyton before he does that's hte only solution"

Brooke cries burying her face into her head, mumbling words that Nathan cannot hear as he just pats her head encouragely

**Two days later**

Brooke rolls her eyes as she saw the person approaching her, it's been two days since her talk with Nathan she been thinking of what Nate told her about telling Peyton but whether she comes close to she just couldn't do it, Lucas has gone even more annoying then he was with his blackmailing, she had to reschedule cheer practice just so she couldn't see the boy and have him point to his wrist watch while staring at her with that stupid smirk that she wishes she could just wipe off

"what do you want Haley?" she asks coldly as the other girl walked close to her

"we have to talk Brooke, I know that you don't want to talk about it but we have to, I feel like there's this big elephant around us that won't go away" Haley approaches closer to the brunette "I missed you, I miss my best friend" she cries

"I want things to go back the way it was" Brooke states standing up

"it can't, we can't just pretend like nothing has happened between us because it has, I love you Brooke" Haley says now fully crying

"stop Haley, your only hurting yourself I don't love you" Brooke says voice breaking at having to see Haley like this why were things so messed up now just because of one person and that person was Lucas bloody Scott

"Brooke please I-" Haley starts

"Haley stop!" Brooke shouts "just stop it, how many time do I have to tell you, I don't love you not the way you want me too and you need to get it out of your head that I do I want you, what I did and said was a mistake I was under the influence of alcohol" Brooke booms angrily that she failed to hear footsteps coming nor see the person approaching since she was facing the other way but Haley did and her eyes went wide knowing what is about happen

"Brooke" Haley tries now her tears were only stains on her cheeks

"don't Haley, you need to stop ambushing me with all this, I never met to sleep with you and I'm sorry about your feelings for me but I love-"

"what?" asks the voice from behind Brooke, she wiped around and stood frozen

"Peyton"

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Longest Chapter lol, hey guys thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter and here's the next chap, see how fast I update when I get reviews so keep it up :D**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you did the last one, any mistakes are all mine**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR IT'S CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME...PLEASE**

* * *

**Always Loved Chapter 17**

"Peyton wait I can explain" Brooke caught Peyton's arm before she could walk away any further, after over hearing the conversation the blond girl took off in her car leaving Brooke to follow her all the way thank god she had her own car too

"really you can? Then explain to me why the hell I heard what I did!" Peyton fumes glaring at Brooke

"I-"

"you know what just stop, just tell me the truth cause I don't believe anything else you say anymore I mean after all you been lying to me for almost two weeks now" Peyton says coldly "did you sleep with Haley?" she asks a lamp forming in her throat

"yes" Brooke squeaks out with tears rolling down

"I don't believe this" Peyton scoff and made to a go inside her house

"It didn't mean anything, I swear Peyt I love you" Brooke cries, this is not how she had imagine this talk to go

"you cheated and lied to me, it's not about if it meant a thing or not the point is you broke the trust I had in you, how can I trust you again?"

"Peyton-"

"no Brooke why didn't you come to me when it happened? And of all people why Haley? Why her?" Peyton asks now her too was crying

"I'm sorry" Brooke crocks out

Peyton nods "yeah well so am I" with that say she took off toward her house

"what's that suppose to mean?" Brooke shouts following after her

Peyton pause at her porch step with one hand on the door handle and turns toward the crying brunette "your smart Brooke figure it out yourself" and with that she pushed the door open and slammed it close

Brooke stood there not moving an inch before the reality of everything came crashing down on her and she broke down sobbing on Peyton's porch

Inside Peyton lean her back against the door and cries

* * *

Nathan wiped his house door open and his face fell immediately at the sight of the small brunette "Peyton broke up with me" Brooke whimpers voice breaking with a sob, Nate said nothing just opened his arms and collected the broken girl into his arms

Brooke sunk on his arms as she broke down Nathan tightening his grip oh her, kissing the top of her head before closing the door behind him

After about 30 minutes of the two just laying on Nathan's bed while Brooke cry and Nate comforts her, they sat in silence a good none awkward silence "you ready to talk about it?" Nathan asks careful to not upset the girl even more

Brooke sniffles snuggling closer to him "she uh overheard me and Haley talking and it wasn't good" she said with shaky voice as images of the events flashes through her mind

Nathan sighs stroking Brooke's hair "I'm sorry Brookie" he says sincerely

"it's not your fault, it's all mine I should've told her at the beginning when it happened"

"and now what? What you gonna do?" Nate asks as Brooke sits up and looks at Nathan in the eyes dead serious

"I'm gonna get her back" she says seriously

* * *

**Next Day**

Peyton sat in her room trying to drown out the pounding of the door and the shouting outside "PEYTON!" Brooke's voice booms up to the blond's room and to her ears "Peyton I know you in there, open the door!" another pound and the blonde groans in annoyance, since what happened yesterday the blond hasn't come out of her room, she had receive lots of phone calls from the brunette, Haley wanting to talk, Lucas trying to flirt with her as usual and Nathan Peyton had a pretty good idea why he was calling her and her dad had call a couple times and he was the only one she had answered

"Peyton! Please open the door, I just wanna talk to you" Brooke shouts and Peyton's frustration got the best of her and stormed where the noise was coming from and yanked the door open with force

"what!" she screech loudly

"Peyt, I just-"

"what part of leave me alone don't you understand? Serious if you didn't understand me before let me rephrase it for you "we through, done, over, so leave me the hell alone and go fuck Haley" with that say she slammed the door at the still stunned brunette

After standing there for what felt like a life time, the brunette willed her feet to move as she walked up to her cat, she chance one last glance at the blond's closed door as her eyes trailed up to her bedroom window, Brooke sigh before getting into her car and driving off but she ain't keeping up so easily

**-Later on-**

Brooke sat on the beach as she stared ahead at the crashing waves, it somehow gave her comfort, she has been sitting here so for long that she had lost track of time and now nightfall has come and she had school tomorrow, school she dread tomorrow she doesn't want to go but at the same time she wants to go because that's the only she'll see Peyton that if the blond decides to show, she was so lost in her thought that she failed to notice a presence beside her so she kind of jumped when the person spoke

"hey" Brooke looked to her side and saw a pair of concern brown staring back at her

"hi" she crocks out before going back to stare ahead, the both of them just sat there in silence as they let their mind wonder "your ok?" the person asks and Brooke roll her eyes

"oh you know never been better, my girlfriend just dumped me and I have no best friend yeah life is awesome" Brooke says sarcastically

Haley sighs running a hand through her hair "I'm still your friend Brooke"

The girl in question turn toward the other girl and laughed humanly "are you really Haley, cause it don't seem like it no more"

"I've been thinking about what happened really hard and I realize that I can't force you to return my feelings, I love you Brooke but if it means that I get to have you as friend than nothing at all, I choose to be your friend because we were friends before I started developing these feelings and I don't want to lose you in my life, I'm sorry for what happened I never meant to break you and Peyton up" Haley said sincerely looking at the brunette sadly

"do you really mean that? You just want to be friends?" Brooke asks voice so small you think it's a little kid talking

"if that's what you want" Haley swallows trying hard not to show her real emotion out, after what happened at the river court the honey blonde girl went home and thought really hard on the situation and she had also talked to Taylor and she realize that she can't make Brooke feel different about her if she doesn't, who which brings her back to the all losing Brooke or having her as a friend only and Haley despise her feelings for the brunette haired beauty she knew she rather still be friends with her than nothing

"really?" Brooke stares at Haley hopefully because to be true this all thing was well damn exhausting and confusing, and she didn't want Haley stringing herself along with all of this, even though she knew how the honey blond felt she was thankful that she wanted to still be friends with no feelings involve

"yeah and I'm sorry for Peyton finding out and everything" she adds and Brooke nods after a minute she asks "do you hate me?" she looked down while picking on the invisible grass on the sand

Brooke crocks her head to the side and stares at her with frown brows "hate you? Hales I don't hate you, I couldn't never hate you, I'm really sorry for the way I acted toward you and what I said I guess I was just not myself and I'm really sorry Hales" Brooke says apologetically

"it's alright I understand, I just want things between us to be alright again...are we alright?" Haley asks after a pause and Brooke stares into her eyes making the shorter girl's heart jump in her chest at the intense gaze

"yeah, yeah we ok" Brooke nod with a confirmation smile tagged at the corner of her lips and without thinking Haley throws her arms around the girl, surprising her in process, Brooke tense at the action then relax and breaths the smell of Haley's shampoo in, closing her eyes as she felt dazed by the scent and confused to why she felt like holding the girl in her arms and never let go

* * *

**-Next Day - Tree Hill High**

Brooke sighs tiredly as she yanked her locker door open with unnecessary force, she looked tired and wore out, she didn't even bother trying to pick cloths that screams her, she had on a pair of sweat pants and a black v-neck shirt on, her hair was pulled in messy ponytail, she had bags under her eyes for not getting enough sleep last nigh as she spent it calling the blond who never even bothered picking it and leaving messages and sending texts that got ignored and went unanswered

She sighed again as she thought about how everything is at the moment, just three weeks ago she was happy, she had her girlfriend and best friend now she only has one "wow you look like hell" a voice announce as they made themselves present to the brunette who rolled her eyes and glares at the person sharply

"what do you want Scott?" she asks coldly fixing the boy with a hard stare

"your time is running out" he stated plainly not liking the way Brooke was acting toward him after all her whole life is his hands

She laughed bitterly only if he knew that her time in fact was over "well then guess what Lucass your blackmailing time is over, do as you please it won't make a difference" she said about to walk off

"what's that suppose to mean? You know I'll tell Peyton" he threatens and Brooke turns back to face him

"go ahead Luke, I mean it would've helped if she didn't already knew about it and broken up with me then sure that'll be a different story but now not so much" with that said the brunette walked off and out of Lucas's sight, he stares where she was a moment ago and grins happily 'Peyton is finally free, yes' he bumped fists into the air before running down the hall with one thing in mind...Peyton

**-After school-**

Peyton walked out of her final lesson of the day tired and just wanna go home, put on her music and draw, she shouldn't even come today cause she really didn't want to bump into you know who but she had to keep her good grades, people might tuink that she doesnt care about her grades but really she does and she makes sure she gets good ones at that, once brooke even called her a nerd, Brooke her fell automatically fell at the thought of the other girl

She got tired of the house and she knew if she didn't show up the brunette will end up calling her and living messages that keeps on pilling on the answer machine so she came, she was so lost in her thoughts she fail to notice the person popping out of nowhere in front of her

"hey" they smiles brightly and she frown

"what do you want Lucas?" Peyton asks not seeing the point in beating around the bush, she was tired she wanted to go home and Lucas keeping her up with meaniless conversations was not in her to do list

"I heard what happened and just wanted to know if your ok?" Peyton stares at him with unreadable expression

"I'm fine" she answers shortly moving toward the front entrance door

"oh that's good uh well how about if you and I grab something to eat and just talk," he asks scratching the back his head nervously

"look Lucas I'm really not interested in whatever your up to so stop it, what's wrong with you? Were you just waiting for me and Brooke to break up so you can jump at the opportunity of asking me out?" she fumes fixing him with a hard look

Lucas gulps nervously this was not how he image this will go "no I just thought you would like a friend at the moment" he lies

"well I don't and even if I did it wouldn't be you so leave me alone" she said walking away from the boy, she knew she was a little hush on him but he could be so annoying sometimes

As she neared the parking lot to her car she roll her eyes at the person standing against her comet 'what is this today, didn't I just had enough with Lucas' she though as she approach closer to her car "hey" said the person as their remove themselves away from the convertible

"is there something you want?" wow she was on fire today just setting people straight

"I-I I just wanna talk to you Peyt, please" Brooke said with pleading eyes at the blond

"see that's the difference between you and I, while you want to talk to me I can't stand looking at you right now, so if you can so kindly excuse me" she moved toward her car but the brunette moved up in front of her

"no, Peyton you gotta let me explain" Brooke says firmly standing her ground, Peyton sighs evaporated

"ok fine lets hear it' she raise her brows crossing her arms around her chest

Brooke looked relief at the blond this was her chance to tell Peyton this whole thing wasn't her fault she didn't meant for it to happen and hopefully win back her P Sawyer "I didn't mean to sleep with Haley Peyton you gotta believe, I was drunk and-"

Peyton snorts "drunk? Oh yeah lets just blame on the alcohol shall we? Cause it seems that what everyone do right?" Peyton stated sarcastically

"no Peyton you don't understand, I-"

"no I understand Brooke, I understand completely, you fucked up and our trying to blame it on alcohol, how the hell were you even drunk when you didn't touch any alcohol or maybe you started drinking right when I left as it was your plan all along" Peyton said no giving Brooke time to respond "you know if you didn't love me anymore or at all, all you had to do is say so instead of cheating on me and-"

"whoa, whoa hold on a minute that is not fair, you can call me anything you want and can go on all the way being angry at me but the one Thing you can't do is question my love for you, I love you Peyton, and I'll always will so don't you dare say otherwise" Brooke say now too getting angry

Peyton scoff "oh really? Do you love Haley the same as well?" Peyton asks sarcastic

"me and Haley are just friends" Brooke clarifies and Peyton roll her eyes

"yeah uh huh sure, now that we done, do you mind?" she gestures toward her car "I really don't want to stand here all day talking to you"

"ugh" Brooke groans slightly annoyed with the blond's stubborn "why are you being so difficult?"

"me? Hah, I'm not the one going around cheating and you have the right to say I'm being difficult, unbelievable!" Peyton exclaim angrily throwing her hands up in the air

"well if you would just listen to me for-"

"for what? Huh! I don't want to hear whatever you have to say, because we over, done, finish! Why can't you understand that" she yelled

"because I live you and i don't believe we over" Brooke shouts back

"well I don't" Peyton said and Brooke looked as if her puppy got kicked

"you don't mean that!" she whimpers just at the thought of Peyton not loving her anymore

"I do! I mean it and we are done I mean that too" she said with emotionless face before moving pass Brooke, getting into her car and driving away, leaving the brunette speechless standing there

"Oooh burn" Brooke turned around to face the cause of her relationship chaos right now and flicked him off before walking toward her car while hearing the laughter of the boy in the background

* * *

Brooke drove down the road of Tree Hill with her thoughts miles away, she just couldn't let Peyton go like that without a fight, she loved the girl and she knew that despite being angry Peyton still loved, even if she said she doesn't anymore Brooke knew that wasn't true and even though she said it was over between them, Brooke knew it wasn't Peyton was just angry and she really couldn't blame the girl for being angry, she after all did cheat on her even if she never meant to

She had already sorted everything out with Haley even though they were some awkwardness between them at least thy were now talking and Haley hasn't once brought up the topic of her feelings for her, she just need to get Peyton to forgive her and hopefully it'll be soon because she missed the blond dearly

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing noise of her cell phone, she held the wheel with one hand while the other one reached for the device in her purse and without checking caller ID flipped it open and place it to her ears

"hello?"

"hey Brooke" came a gentle voice through the speaker and Brooke smiles

"hey Nate what up?" she asks

"nothing just wanted to know where you are" he answers with a little excitement to his voice and Brooke picked up on it immediately

"uh why? What you up to Nathan Scott?" she scrunch her brows even though the boy can't see her

"ok I can't keep this inside too long but I've figured a way for you to get your girl back" he stated overly happy

Brooke's mood twitch at hearing what Nate said and in the excitement she accidentally dropped her phone "shit" she swores as she took one of her hand off the wheel searching under her feet for her phone

"hello? Brooke?" Nathan asks pulling his phone away from his ear to see if it has been disconnect "hello?"

"ugh great!" Brooke groans as she couldn't feel the thing while blind searching for it "hold on Nate I kind of dropped my phone" she grunts as she reached lower searching

"Brooke Penelope Davis are you driving?" Nate asks scolding at his friend "Brooke!" he shouts as he can still hear ruffling noises through the phone and sighs

Brooke reached lower and slightly touches the tip of the device "hold on, almost got it" she looked at the road and see no car coming before looking down and seeing the flashing cell phone "ah ha, gotcha!" she claims happily before picking herself up only for her eyes to wide in shock as she saw an approaching van beeping it's horn at her, she was so busy searching for her phone she had failed to hear the honking of the van and as she saw the vehicle coming she turns the wheels around to prevent her from crashing with the incoming vehicle but unfortunately for her, she wasn't prepare for the movement and she lost control of the car as it roll around

Nathan pulled his cell away from his ears from the loud screaming noise and his eyes went went in threat "Brooke?" he asks scares and concern

Brooke's car roll over and over, before coming into a stop then crashing into a big tree as smoke came out of it "Brooke?" Nathan asks again now alert as he heard the dial tone _'the mobile number your calling is currently unavailable, please hung up and try again'_ came the voice and Nathan panicked "BROOKE!" he screams but nothing came in except for the voice of the lady on the phone _'please hung up and try again' beep beep beep 'please hung up and try again'_

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness guys, I was fairly busy, I had two exams….maths and English (urgh) someone left a review and wished that this chapter would be updated five days after the previous one, I was going to grand that wish but it did work out sorry about, I hope this chapter makes up for my unreliable self.**

**I actually had this chapter written since Friday and was going to update it but then I got lazy (sorry) so I saved it for Saturday but then I had a party to go to and when I came back I was tired, I though I could put it up on Sunday but I had church, I was going to do it after but again I got tired (ehehe, I'm so lazy) but any ways when I came to class and I though hm why not, so I went to my e-mail, retrieved it and updated (whew) again sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..no even the characters because of I did then it would've been a Breyton & Baley love triangle and not Brucas & Leyton (roll my eyes, he so did not deserved to be with either girls or end up with one of them either)…..stupid Mark…KMT**

* * *

**Always Love Chap18...**

Nathan run toward the double doors as it opened automatically for him, he had no idea why he thought of this place to come first but his instincts jut took him there and no once in his life has he ever doubted his instincts as it always been right, so as soon as he stepped through the doors to the busy hallway with people he ran straight to a woman behind the desk

"excuse me I'm looking for my friend?" he said out of breath

The red haired woman looked up at the young man in front of her with scrunched brows "uh ok what's your friend's name?"

"Brooke, Brooke Davis" he asks impatiently while drumming his fingers against the desk, the woman look back her computer screen, scrawling down to the patients name before looking at Nathan sadly

"sorry sit but we don't have a Brooke Davis here" she said apologetically

"are you sure? I mean-" Nathan stopped himself short as the double door burst open and a gurney and doctors run through it, he looked closely and got a whip of brunette hair "Brooke" he whispers before marching there "Brooke" he says loudly trying to get to his friend before being pushed away

"sir I'm going to ask you to step away" a man in blue scrubs tells him but the basketballer stood his ground

"that's my friend" he screams at the man's face

"alright then maybe you can tell me a few things about her like what's her name and how old is she?" he answers looking at Nathan while still pushing the gurney with the rest of the nurses

"she's 17 and her name is Brooke, Brooke Davis" he answers as his throat burn with pain just looking at the brunette's lifeless bruised injured body

"ok thanks for that, hang in there Brooke, you'll be alright," the man said as the rest pushed the gurney away through another double doors before turning to stop Nathan "you can't come through I'm afraid but I promise I'll take care of your friend" he gives him an ensuring smile before he to disappeared through the double doors

Nathan stood there just staring at the doors that his best friend went through "please be ok" he whispers as he wipes a single tear from his eyes before realizing that there's people that he needs to call but there's one person who Brooke would want there the most

**-/-/-**

Peyton sat in her room, sketch book in hand and a pencil on the other as she scribbles down onto paper, she wasn't really good in expressing her feelings so she prefers pouring her feelings out on a piece of a drawing then say it out loud, she was quiet surprise at how she spoke to both Brooke and Lucas especially Brooke, it's not like she meant any of the things she said well she did meant some of them but who can blame her, she's angry and hurting and who better to let that anger at then the person who has caused her that anger?

She didn't really wanted to still be angry at Brooke the girl was after drunk somehow, that's what she doesn't understand how can you be drunk when she didn't even drink any alcohol, although she did look tipsy before Peyton left and that didn't make sense at all, maybe she should've let Brooke tell her everything instead of assuming, but what if what she amassed was in fact right and that the brunette planned even though she didn't plan to sleep Haley, she might have planned to drink and made Peyton believe otherwise

She really just want to put all of this behind and forgive Brooke and having things to get back the way it was before but unfortunately it won't because whenever Peyton see Haley it'll always be the reminder of what happened between Brooke and Haley and Peyton just couldn't stand be in the middle of it all, she was going to stay away from Brooke as much as she can and hopefully the distance will help them both to heal

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone, putting the sketch book down on the table she walked toward her bed where the ringing device was and flipped it open only to stare at Nathan's name flash on the screen, she really didn't want to speak to the boy right now, he might be her friend but she knew that her ex and the boy's friendship runs deeper then his and hers which is why she didn't want to pick that call up as she might end up hearing the boy beg her to at least talk to the brunette and Peyton couldn't deal with that so she let the phone ring

After about 5 minutes passed of silence the phone started ringing again and Peyton just let it ring but when it continued ringing she groan in frustration and switched off the device and walk back to her desk to finish the drawing but as she was walking the house phone started ringing as well, she yank it from it's stand and check the caller ID and sees 'unknown' and puts it back straight away because if it was her dad then it would of come up as 'dad' but it wasn't and if it's important they can jut leave the message and as if on cue Peyton's voice comes up 'hey we not here at the moment but leave your message and I'll get back to you...maybe' beep she waited to see who was calling and frown as soon as she heard

"Hey Peyton, you home? If you are pick up the phone" he paused and Peyton waited to hear what else he's got to say "look I know that you and Brooke are not in good term now but she-" Nathan never finished his sentences as Peyton yanked the wire cord that was connecting the phone cutting Nathan short, she didn't want to hear anything that was to do with Brooke

She took a slow deep breath and sat back down on her desk, picking up her sketch book back and resuming back to drawing

**-/-/-**

Haley refilled an customer's drink as they smile politely at her and she smiled back before walking back to the front counter and around it, placing the refill mug back and turning around to serve a new customer that just walked in

"man have we ever been busier?" Lucas stated tiredly coming out the back door from putting the dirty dishes away, Haley thanked the customer as she handled him back his change before turning to Lucas

"And I though lunch hours were busier" she snorts with a laughter as Lucas sat on one of the stools and lay his head on the counter and Haley patted his head lightly before a little vibration come from Haley's apron pocket pulling out she scrunched her brows in confusion by the unknown number but answers nevertheless

"hello?" she asks still confused

"Haley?, thank god it's you I weren't sure if I've gotten the number right but I did" he rumbles out nervously but you can hear a little scared on his voice as well

"Nathan?" Haley questions but as Nate continues rambling on she decided to cut him off "Nate slow down I have no idea what you saying right now, I can only get bits of pieces" she said laughing nervously because there was no a day when Haley has witness Nathan Scott being nervous or scared

"oh right um th-there was an accident and uh it's Brooke Haley" Nathan say with a tired broken voice and Haley's face went white automatically at what Nathan said

"I'm on my way" that was what Lucas heard as he stared at the distraught tutor in front of him "what's wrong Hales?" he asks staring at her concern

"I uh I have to go" Haley stated distracted as she move around the counter but Lucas caught her arm "what's going on Haley?"

"th-there was an accident and Brooke is h-hurt" Haley said as her voice broke and Lucas almost looked sad almost

"is she going to be already?" he asks thinking of Peyton and how she'll feel 'hey Brooke in hospital? Know what that means? Peyton would want a shoulder to cry, oh yeah' he grins but tries not to show it in front of the distraught girl

"I-I don't know but I have to go" and with that said she run out the front door of the cafe and Lucas let's his grin speed out his lips

"hey, watch the cafe and if my mum asks tell her they was an emergency and to call me and I'll explain everything" Lucas tells the nervous boy who looks like it was his first day before walking out the door himself

"b-but" stutters the boy but it was useless as Lucas has already left, his eyes widen in shock as massive grows walk through the door and he let out a whimpers "I didn't not sign up to this" he mumbles as he approaches his first customer  
**  
-/-/-**

Peyton finally finished up with her drawn of three girls, two were in bed together wearing shock and speechless expressions while one stood by the open door with sad and shock expression on, she looked at the drawing closely and sighed then turns around as she heard footsteps and rolls her eyes "what you doing here?" she frown at the person standing in front of her bedroom wondering how the hell their got in

"there was an accident Peyton, it's Brooke" Lucas stated faking an sad expression, Peyton's body felt cold as those words came out of Lucas's mouth "Nathan called Haley and told her I am not really sure on what exactly happened but-"

"Nathan" Peyton murmurs and Lucas raise his brows in confusion "yeah, he called and-"

"Nathan" again he got cut off which kind of made him irritated but Peyton totally ignored the boy as she walk toward the disconnected phone and reconnected it back and press it the message button to play "you have four new messages, message one..."

"I know that your mad at her at the moment but Brooke got in car accident and she's really hurt Peyton, she needs you" beep that was Nathan the message that she had stopped from hearing earlier and now she regrets not listening to it or even picking up her cell when I rang "message two"

"Peyton it Haley look I know I'm the last person you'll want calling your house but it's Brooke, Nathan called me and said that she's in he hospital and I'm heading there now so I guess I'll see you there then" beep "message three"

"Peyton, it's me Nathan, again come on Peyt pick up the phone" beep "message four" "hey hunnie, it's dad just wanted to check on you and see how your doing anyway my break is over now so I'll call later ok, I love you sweetie" beep

After all messages played Peyton's mind went to the first three, Brooke was hurt and needed her but because she was so angry at her that she has been seating her all day without any knowledge whatsoever "what do you want to do now?" Lucas finally spoke in the quite room but it was as if the blond didn't hear him as she was lost in her thoughts "Peyt?" he waved his hand in front of her face but to no avail as the blonde still stood staring blankly "Peyton!" he shouts and Peyton crocked her head to his direction as if asking 'what?'

"what you going to do?" Lucas says repeating himself

"drive me to the hospital" without another word to say, she grabbed her jacket before glancing at Lucas to follow

**-/-/-**

Nathan sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room, tapping his foot nervously down the smooth polish floor, he glance up to the clock and realize that it's been almost an hour since Brooke was wheeled into surgery. He had called both of Brooke's parents to inform them to what was happening but her dad was to busy to take the call so he left a message and his number invade he wanted to call but since then nothing and her mum was useless because as soon as Victoria Davis hear the news she had said and he quote "I have no daughter" before hanging up on Nathan, he had call Haley and Peyton but Haley was the only one to answer, he sighed thinking about his injured friend and how she was doing

"Nathan" Nate looked up toward the door where his name was being called and stood up and hugged the person "how is she?" Haley asks as she pulled away from the boy with tears trailing down her cheeks

"I don't know, the doctors hasn't come out to tell me anything since they took to surgery" he said sadly wiping at his tears

"what happened?"

"car accident, I don't really know how but I remember to talking to her on the phone before it happened" he crocks out with broken voice

Haley sighs running her hand through her long honey blonde hair "you called Peyton?" she asks as Nathan nods, both walked back to the uncomfortable chairs and sat down "I'm scared Nate" Haley whispers trying hard not to cry again like she has spent the whole run from Karen's cafe to here

"shhh it'll be alright, she'll be alright" Nathan reassures pulling the crying girl into a side hug

"I can't lose her, I love her too much I don't think I can handle losing her" Haley cries borrowing her head in the crop of Nathan's neck

"I know Hales, I love her too but we won't lose her, Brooke is too strong for that, she won't give her" Nathan stated "I know it" he says firmly while still comforting the crying girl

**-/-/-**

Doctors and nurses wore blue scrubs and masks around they faces as they were all circled a body of a young girl as she lay motionless with wires attached to her and life support machines helping to breath whole the doctors worked to make her better

"scissors" one of doc asks as it was passed to him by a nurse standing by his left side. They cut and sawed injuries, they spoke doctor language between them but got stop by a beeping sound coming from the machine "doctor her heart rate just dropped l, we losing her" one of the nurse beside the machine said looking at monitor

"ok pass me the defibrillator and charge it to 100" he said as it got passed to him, the nurse turn the button to 100 and he pressed it on Brooke's chest, jerking her up then back down the table, he looked at the machine and saw the heart rate drop to 70, "ok charge it to 200" he demanded and the nurse did just that before he repeated the same thing he did but got the same result as her heart drop to 50 "what" he mumbles "300," he repeats the same but nothing "310" nothing "350, come on Brooke stay with me and charge it to 360" he puts it on her chest as Brooke jerk forward then backward he waited and watched the monitor but it just dropped lower just before he can order for it to be charges again there were the beeeeeeeep sound as the heart rate went flat lined

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….ALL of the characters are the property of Mark ****Schwahn…URGH!**

**Always Loved Chap19**

"Nathan" Nate looked up where his name was being called and smile at the person relieved to see them there "how is she?" they asks

"dunno, but I'm glad you came" he pulled them in his arms hugging them tightly "I thought you weren't gonna come after all the messages that I left you" he said as he pulled away

"sorry I kind of though it wasn't important so I switched off my phone and disconnected the house line" the two of them walked toward the chairs where Haley was "Haley" thy acknowledged the small girl with a nod of a head

"hello Peyton" Haley answers avoiding the girl's eye contact since what happened between her and Brooke she and Peyton hasn't talk yet, they weren't really in the talking term before all this which is why they decided to call truce for the sake of Brooke but then Haley broke that when she went and slept with Brooke it's not like she meant for it to happen but still, she had tried calling the blonde a few times but the curly haired blonde never picked up, when she saw her in school Peyton would just walk right pass her, she didn't want to confront the blond in fear of getting punched or something so now she really didn't know where she stood with Peyton, is she still mad at her? Hell Haley would be if it was her in Peyton's shoe or did Peyton hated her she really didn't know and she wasn't planning on finding out anytime soon if it meant getting her ass kicked, she got pulled out of her thoughts by Nathan's voice

"what the hell are you doing here?" the youngest Scott questions his brother with anger lace to his voice it was his fault that his best friend practically little sister was here in the first place and he had no right in being here

"he drove me here" Peyton answers seem confuse by Nathan's behaviour she knew that he didn't really liked Lucas but she thought that was changing before the party as the dirty blond haired boy has help him with everything what changed

"yeah well he has no right in been here after what he did" Nathan fumes taking a step toward his big brother "I'm about to kick your ass if you don't leave now" he said

"ok Nathan stop it I know this is hard for you that Brooke is here well guess what is hard on me too but I don't go around trying to kick people's asses as much as I want to" Peyton stated putting her hand on Nathan to stop his advance toward Lucas all the while staring at Haley as she spoke

Haley visibly flinches while gulping at the look in Peyton's eyes "yeah well did he tell you what he did?" Nathan questions as Peyton stared at him confused shaking her head 'no' "well if you must know he was the one that spiked the punch in my party, it's his fault that Brooke is here in the first place if he hasn't been so pathetic in trying to get you, you and Brooke wouldn't have broken up because she wouldn't have cheated on you" Nathan said and Peyton stared at Lucas disbelieving she knew there was something fishy with this boy as usual

"Luke?" she questions pleading with the boy to tell her the truth

"well I might have spiked it but I didn't push her to cheat you looks like once a cheat is always a cheat" he said smugly crossing his arms over his chest "your dead!" Nathan shout before throwing himself at his brother knocking him to the ground before pouncing his fist on his face multiple times until the security guards came running in by the noise of Peyton and Haley screaming while watching in horror as the two boys wrestle each other across the room throwing punches at one another.

The two big looking mans separated both boys before holding each one back "calm it down" the one holding Nate said to him as he kept struggling to get free "now what the hell is going on here" the second one asks releasing Luke as he seem more calmer than Nate, Lucas wiped at his bloody nose while giving Nathan a death glare.

"get him out of here before I kill him, he's not wanted here" Nate said angrily after being release after promising to not attack Lucas anymore, the two guards looks at the two girls for help to who to kick out or maybe both boys but they had a feeling that if they kicked both of them out they probably go kill each other outside the hospital

"go home Lucas" Peyton stated looking at the boy without so much of emotion in her expression

"Peyt-" he started just to get cut off

"jut go Luke please" it was Haley's pleading voice this time, one guard went to touch him but he just shrug him off, before glaring at Nathan then turning and walking out of sight along with the two guards following after him.

"I can't believe you" Haley whisper shouts at Nathan who looked at her confuse "how can you fight with him knowing you friend is just down the hall fighting for her life" Haley added to the boy's confusion

"well I wasn't just going to let him bash talk Brooke like that I had to do something" Nathan said defending himself

"you could just pretend like he's not there but no your mr strong you had to go and pick a fight with him, I can't believe you" Haley stomped her foot on the ground before walking out the waiting room

"Haley" Nate called after her still confuse to why she was getting so mad at him for it was Lucas' s fault after all he was the one that started talking bad about Brooke and he wasn't just going to seat there and watch, he sighed knowing that he's young to need to talk to Haley "I'm gonna go and talk to her" he begin leaving but got stopped by a hand on his arm

"no I'll go, I think we need this sort this awkwardness between us once and for all anyway" Peyton stated after being quiet during everything else

Nathan nods seating back down to his seat "need anything?" Peyton asks before she could leave "nah I'm cool" he answers as Peyton nods before leaving the room 'here goes nothing' she thought before walking to find the honey haired blond girl for some serious talk...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oooo how do you think the talk will go?...isn't Lucas jus a jackASS?...reviews are looooooveeee lolz...till next time 3**

**CaseyJr: Lolz yeah I remember now well sorry about that I tried my best to get it out in five days bit unfortunately it didn't work...thanks so much for the review and while reading it you just gave me the most brilliant idea for the future chapters so thanks for that...yeah I've read your Brachel story and it's awesome btw sorry that I haven't reviewed on it yet I'm just really busy and LAZY but I promise I will go back and review them once I get the time since my summer holidayz are starting soon yay! Anyways thanks for the review hope you liked this one too to review again: D.**

**Miguel51: Ah Gilmore Girls I started watching that recently I kind of love the relationships between Rory and her mum [**

**Lorelai] it's quiet entertaining and fun, she's like her friend but when Rory needs her as a mum she's there**

**No don't worry Brooke ain't getting forgiven that easily even though she didn't mean to cheat on Peyton she still cheated and injured or no doesn't mean Peyton will suddenly come crawling back to her...as for Haley she just wants her best friend back to be honest and she's willing to put everything in the past sorbet can be friends again but deep down she's still hurting by Brooke's word and everything that has happened...thanks a bunch for the review :)**

**Sara: there's an update and I hope you liked this chapter too**

**ms-rappy-sleeper: lol yeah Lucas really is an evil guy and I guess this chapter just proves it too but I hoped you liked how he go his ass kicked by Nate lol...thanks for the review your awesome :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Always Loved Chap20**

"hey" Haley turns around and saw Peyton standing there in front of her "hey" she answers in a small voice

"can we talk?" Haley shifts uncomfortably to one foot to another "um sure" she answers as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the hospital canteen and gestures for the blonde to seat as well Peyton pulled up a chair that was in front of Haley and sat down "Haley"

"Peyton" both said at the same time before laughing nervously well Haley laughed nervously because to be honest she wasn't really looking forward to this talk she has no idea what the blonde will say to her and she was not looking forward to finding out either "you first" the shorter girl said gesturing for the curly blonde to talk Peyton clear her throat wanting to get everything that she wanted to say out

"first thing I want to say is that I don't hate you" the blonde started

"you don't?" Haley questions in surprise because to be honest she really thought the blonde girl did in fact hated her then again she wouldn't have been surprise if she did but what surprised her is that Peyton didn't hate her

"no" Peyton shook her head firmly for confirmation "no I don hate you but I am disappointed in you Haley I mean I thought we had an agreement" Haley was about to say something but Peyton cut her before she could "I know that what happened wasn't your fault and you wouldn't have done it if you were in your right mind" Peyton added and whatever Haley was going to say died in her lips

"I want you to do something for me Haley" Peyton started again after a few minutes

"yeah sure anything" Haley answers quickly because she was willing to do anything that Peyton asks for her to do because she's was desperate to get the blonde to trust her again

"when Brooke comes out the hospital I want you to stay away from her" Peyton said with straight face

"what?" questions Haley disbelieving

"I want you to stay away from her and I mean after everything that has happened it's only fair you do this for me, I just don't trust you two alone together"

"Peyton I understand that you have no right to trust me but at least trust Brooke, she loves you" Haley stated because the thought of not seeing Brooke anymore was just a no no to Haley

"that just the thing I don't trust either of you so that why I want you to do this for me, and if you two want to hang out together I have to be there, just to make sure that nothing will happen" Peyton stood up from her seat "think about it Haley and put yourself in my shoe I only doing what I think is the best and I'm sure you can understand that" she gave Haley a small smile before leaving and out the canteen

Haley sighs running hand though her honey blonde hair before putting her head down on the table then after a few minute of collecting her thoughts before standing and leaving the cafeteria

**-/-**

Nathan stood up as he saw Peyton re-enter the waiting room "is everything ok?" he asks concern

"yep everything is perfectly fine" Peyton smiles before resuming her seat and seating down A few minutes later Haley cane back in the room

"I'm really sorry Hales, I didn't mean to loss it with Lucas earlier" Nathan apologizes looking a shame of him bowing his head down

"it's ok I understand why you acted that way Lucas isn't really a fan of a lot of people" she smiles reassuring to the boy and Nathan smiles back as the three teen sat down in silence each in they own thoughts until a throat clearing brought them back, they all looked up and leap out their seats as soon as thy saw the doctor standing in front of them

"how is she?" came the question by three different voices

"whoa, whoa guys calm down" he laughed as he looked down at the chart in his hand "are you here for Ms Davis?" he asks reading the name from the chart then looking up as he recognized Nathan from earlier

"yes"

"we are"

"how is she?" Was the answers and questions

"well considering you guys aren't family I can't tell you anything" he stated making three faces drop into a frown

"look I know that we are not her blood family but we are her family nevertheless and right now we all she's got" Nathan started

"I know guys but-"

"look her parents are god knows where, I tried contacting her dad 45 times and left bunch of messages and yet he still hasn't responded and her mum didn't even care so you either tell us what going on with us friend or you have to wait god knows how long you have to wait for yer parents" Nathan continues as the three teens pray that the doctor changes his mind and Haley and Peyton stared at him holding in their breath He sighs looking at three desperate pleading expressions

"alright I tell you what, I'll give you information on our friend" he started and the three sighed relief "only if you can get me an adult because I can't tell you guys anything, your not 18 yet, is that fair?" he questions and the three nodded "alright then I have to go back to other patients but if someone has arrive just tell the receptionist and she'll page me" he smiles politely at them before walking away

Peyton sighs "great now where are we suppose to et an adult from?" she questions looking at the two with raise brows

"I got it!" Nathan exclaim "I'll call my mum, I know she's not an ideal person to call but we desperate" he stated as Peyton and Haley agreed with him "alright I'll be right back" he left the room to call his mum

As soon as Nathan left the room got silence and awkward for the two remaining girls "I thought about what you said" Haley started after a minute of awkward silence Peyton sat still looking straight ahead

"and?" she questions still not looking at the other girl, Haley sighs sadly

"I'll do it, I'll stay away from Brooke if that's what you want" Haley said even though she didn't want to stay away from Brooke she knew she had to she owns Peyton that much

"thanks Haley, I'm not trying to be a bitch I just want things to be normal I hope your understand that" Peyton said looking toward Haley giving her a small smile

"I do" Haley crooks out her voice hurting just by saying that just then Nathan came back into the room

"ok I called her and she said she'll be right here" he said then looked at Peyton and Haley closely and can tell that something is up "what's going on?" he wonders looking from the curly blonde to the honey blonde

"nothing everything is fine" Peyton said "right Hales" she smiled toward her and Haley nods giving her a fake force smile, Nathan smiles convince at the two girls before he took his seat and the three teens once again went into a silence but this time it wasn't awkward as it was before

"Nathan!" a voice shouted and the boy looked up before leaping out his seat

"mum" he hugged her before pulling away "I'll go tell the receptionist your here" and with that he walked out the room

"girls" Deb nods toward Haley and Peyton as the two girls waves

"hey Mrs Scott" they both said at the same time before glancing at one another then looking away, they stood up when they saw Nathan and the doctor walk back in

"Mrs Scott" he said and Deb turn to him "hi I'm doctor Mayer" he stretch his hand toward her as she shook it

"Deb Scott" she politely smiles before both adults pull they hand away at the impatience looks at the three youngsters faces

"right let get this over and done with then" Dr Mayer started pulling up Brooke's charts "I know that you guys are not Ma Davis family but-"

"actually I have the documents which stated that in case of emergency I can handle it" Deb said cutting him off

"you do?" he asks and the blonde woman nods while the teens seems uninterested just wanting to know Brooke's condition "well that makes everything easier for me then" he said relief before clearing his throat "well Ms Davis is doing perfectly fine" he smiles as he heard a collective of relief sighs "we lost her three times but we manage to bring her back thank god" he said as Nathan, Peyton and Haley's faces fell "but she's fine now she was lucky to get out the crash without any serious injury or damage except for a broken fraction on her arm which she'll need a cast for but apart from that we just now have to wait and see when she wakes up" he smiles reassuring at them "any questions" he asks looking from Deb to the three teens

"can we see her" came three voices and dr Mayer laughed

"well visiting hours are over now" he looked down on his watch

"so you guys can see her tomorrow, right now you all need sleeps and plus you have school tomorrow" Deb said before looking at her watch "or today" she added after seeing the time

"what? I can't just leave her and go" Nathan protest

"Nate" Deb says in warning tone as Nathan went to argue

"I'll stay with her" Peyton cut in "don't worry you guys go and I'll stay"

"you sure" Nathan asks not really wanting to leave, Peyton had to laugh at the boy

"yeah Nate I'm sure go home, I'll stay" she said again and Nathan sigh in defeats

"ok fine" he grumbles "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he gave the blonde a hug before turning to a quite Haley "you want a ride Hales? Or so you want to stay too?"

"um actually a ride sounds good thanks Nate" she said getting her jacket from where she was seating then going back where everyone stood

"ok Peyt we'll see you tomorrow, bye" he hugged her again before leaving the room with his mum Haley shifts uncomfortably, it seems like that's all she's been doing lately whenever she's around the curly blonde

"um I guess I'll see you" she whispers as if afraid to talk loud, Peyton smiles before hugging the shorter girl as Haley immediately tenses against the touch and Peyton pulled away oblivious to the girl's discomfort

"bye Haley and thanks again for understanding" Haley just gave a fake smile before walking out, Peyton sighs at the toll of what today brought before turning to dr Mayer "I'm ready to see her"

"alright then this way please Ms...?"

"Sawyer, Peyton Sawyer" she answers as the doctor leads her to Brooke's room

**-/-**

Nathan stops the car on Haley's pathway cutting the engine off "right here we go" he said turning to face the quite girl, he had noticing that she had been awfully quite since they left the hospital actually scratch that she had been acting weird since both she and Peyton came back from they talk and he suspected something had happened but then again Peyton looked chipper for some reason "your ok Hales?" he asks concern for his best friend's best friend

Haley snapped out her reverie and stared at the boy behind the wheel "I'm fine" she answers

"you sure? You and Peyton are fine?" he asks again trying to find out the problem but once again Haley answered with the same answer

"I'm fine and Peyton and I are fine" she fake smile as she took a hold of the door handle "thanks for the ride, night" she gave a small smile before getting out the car and walking away not even giving Nathan time to respond

"night" Nathan whispers weirdly still having a feeling of something must of happened for Haley to act like this but just couldn't figure out what but now he was tired and he wanted his bed so with that thought in mind he turn the engine back on, started the car, put it on gas before speeding down the quite street of tree hill.

Haley walked toward her house with tears falling down her checks at the realty of what Peyton had ask her to do settled in, she didn't want to stop talking to Brooke, Brooke was her best friend but then again she wanted to prove to Peyton that the curly blonde can trust her at least if not her than Brooke she guess she had to make this sacrifice for Brooke, Brooke needed, she wanted it, she loved Peyton and wanted the blonde back and if this is the way that will happen then that's exactly what Haley would do, she'll stay away from Brooke as much as possible but then why does she get this pain in her chest and this voice in her head telling her that she's making a big mistake?

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Always Loved Chapter 21! **

**Next day**

Nathan woke up extra early today, he did his normal routine he does, he dressed in running gears, picked up his basketball, iPod and left the house, he jogged around town for about 45 minutes before returning back to his house, he took a shower got dressed, grabbed his Raven letterman jacket before leaving his room to go downstairs and into the kitchen

"morning sweetie" Deb looked up at her son and gives him a small smile while placing breakfast on the table

"hey" he replies as he walked toward the fridge and pulled it open getting an orange juice out and pouring it into a glass Dan fold up the newspaper he was reading before placing it beside the island, and taking the cup of the hot liquid his wife poured for him

"sleep well son" he asks as Nate drank all of his juice before looking at him shrugging

"I gotta go" he picked up his backpack sling it over his shoulder as he made to leave

"wait what about breakfast?" Deb asks

"I'll take an apple" he took the fruit from the bowl on the island "bye" then he was out the door

"Dan" Deb said as her husband looked at her questionably she groan in annoyance before leaving the room

**-/-**

Peyton stirs from where she feel asleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair and looked up at the still unconscious brunette "hey" she starts softly taking Brooke's good hand in hers before kissing it When the blonde first walked in couldn't believe the sight she saw.

The brunette was covered with small cuts here and there on face, her bottom lip was cut, she had a bandage on her right hand, wires attached to her body and onto the machines helping her to breath probably, Peyton had cried at the sight that it took her ten minutes to calm down Now as she sat here just watching the brunette she couldn't help the tears that stopped falling from her eyes again, it's really hard to believe that this is the same energise, lively girl who were laying here so helplessly that machines has to breath for her

"hey" the blonde looked up and saw Nathan l, the boy walked in fully before giving the curly blonde a small smile then taking a place in the other seat and looking at his best friend in sadden "she looks so small" he whispers about to cry himself

"I know right?" Peyton answers "can you believe it's the same none stop party Brooke that is laying here?" she looks toward him taking in his appearance, he's dress normal with hos blue backpack on the floor as he wore his Raven letterman jacket on.

Nathan shook his head not believing it also "I know it's really hard to believe it" he said Peyton hummed in agreement

"don't you have school?" she questions changing the subject, Nathan sigh before looking at clock on the room wall

"yeah I do I just wanted to see her first before school but I think I should get going" he said standing up "don't wanna be late" he approach Brooke before leaning down and kissing her forehead "I'll be back later Brookie and I accept you to be awake by then" then kissed her cheek "love you buddy" he stands up straight moving away from the sleeping brunette, picking his bag from the floor "I'll see you later Peyt" they hugged each other

"see you Nate" Peyton pats the boy on his back as he walked out the room waving. Peyton sigh before flopping back down the chair "just me and you again" she whispers as she watch the live support machine beep in a steady beat.

One Tree Hill

School just let out and Nathan was really thankful before it day has run fairly quick which he wasn't complain because as soon as he stepped foot in here he already was wishing it over so he can go and see Brooke and now he can do that and plus Whinley has cancelled practice which just awesome As he was walking out the school building he saw the small tutor coming out the library so he walked back to her

"hey Hales" he smiles his Nathan Scott smile at her.

"Nathan hi" Haley greets politely as both teen started walking toward the school exit.

"so I'm going to visit Brooke I was wondering if you need a ride we can just go together, saves you from waiting for the bus" he offered as they reach outside.

"uh, no that's on because I'm not going there I uh have an extra sift that I'm covering for one of the absent workers" she lied not wanting to tell the boy the whole truth to why she's not going to see Brooke, she had made a promise to Peyton and she was not about to break it.

"oh uh alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow and maybe I can give you lift tomorrow to see her" he said sounding disappointed he knew how much his injured friend would appreciate Haley's presence there even though she was in coma doesn't mean she still can't sense or hear in fact his sure that whenever someone is in coma they can hear and sense because they in like some sorta limbo or something.

"uh yeah that would great" Haley faked a smile knowing she has to avoid the boy in all cost because she wasn't sure when she was planning on going to visit Brooke. Just then a honking nose disturbed they talk and Haley realise that there were in the parking lot "I'm sorry I have to go Nate, but tell Brooke I said hi" and with the honey blonde girl walked toward the beat up truck of one Lucas Scott, even after what he did Haley still needed the boy in giving her a lift to work since he does work there himself.

Nathan glares at Lucas from afar as his brother glared at him as well before driving off as soon as Haley got in. Nathan shook his head then get in his car before driving to the hospital to spend sometime with his favorite girl.

**Karen's Café**

Haley sigh as served the last customer that has just walked in and proceed in cleaning the counter top "so what's going on?" Lucas asks leaning against the outside of the wooden mahogany while trying to read Haley's expression.

"nothing, why would you think something is wrong?" she asks still interested in cleaning the counter even though it was already clean.

"because your best friend is laying on the hospital bed and you rather be here then seating beside her" Lucas pointed while looking at Haley with interest. Haley stopped what she doing and sigh through her nose

"why do you care all the sudden Lucas?" she asks giving the boy a tired look "I thought this was your plan along you know get Brooke out the picture so you can be with Peyton?"

"well yeah but Peyt hates me at the moment and you might find this hard to believe but I do care about Hales I'm not some cold hearted" Lucas said and Haley snorts

"couldn't fool me" she mumbles but Lucas still heard her

"OK fine I get it I haven given you any reason to believe anything that I say but I really do mean it Hales, I care about you so tell me what's going on and maybe I could help" he said sounding sincere. Haley stared at the boy debating of she could trust him or not and at end she made her mind up

"nothing I jut don't like seeing her so helpless you know" she shrug part telling the true but not the whole truth and Lucas nods

"well I'm sure Brooke will be fine, she's a fighter" he sends her a reassured smile before walking off to continue o with his work, Haley stared after the blonde boy in shock not quiet believing how nice or sincere his being.

**-/-**

It has been about two months later and Brooke is still yet to come out of her coma and Haley had still yet to step a foot to the hospital since she last been there. Three weeks after the talk with Peyton she went there to see the brunette but she never made it inside the building. She had avoided Nathan at all cost, when the boy question her to when she'll come to see the brunette she always gives a reason or say I'll come soon I'm just been busy at work, it has been always two weeks since Nathan has last spoken to her about the brunette she knew that the girl's condition was unchangeable. She open her locker with a sigh as she put in the books that she doesn't need for the day and retrieve the one that she needs before closing the mental thing shut only to jump in surprise. Standing there dressed his basketball cloths was Nathan Scott and he did not look happy at all

"um hi Nate" Haley says before starting to walk toward the and Nathan followed after her.

"what are you doing Haley?" he asks as he tucked his basketball under his arm as the girl stopped walking to face him.

"what do you mean?" Haley asks playing clueless

"you know exactly what I mean Haley?" Nathan said annoyed "why won't you go and visit Brooke, I mean she's your best friend and she's been in the hospital for two months and you have yet to step your foot there since the first day" Nathan said fuming.

"look Nathan I know that-"

"no Haley you look" Nathan said cutting Haley off before she could even finish her sentence "I don't know what happened between you and Peyton and frankly I don't care all I care about is my best friend laying there some dirty hospital bed hopeless and her so called 'best friend' won't even visit" Nathan rants emphasizing on the word 'best friend' He took a deep breath before speaking again but this time in a much calmer voice "look if there's any change that you are the key to Brooke waking up then I suggest you put whatever it is going on with you and Peyt and go see her because trust me I miss my best friend and I know you miss her too so please Hales just go and see her" he said his eyes shinning with desperation then gave the small girl a smile before turning around and walking down the hall toward the gym.

Haley sigh as she let everything that Nathan just told her sink in, he's right she did miss Brooke and wanted so badly to go and see her but then at the same time she was trying to respect the curly haired blonde's request, she ran her fingers through her honey blonde hair before walking all the way out the door.

The next day come found Haley sitting in her living room couch deep in thoughts, it was yesterday that she talked to Nate and she hasn't been able to sleep all that well last night, Nathan's words kept on repeating in her head as if it's a broken record. She sat there as she complaints on what to do as her mind and heart have a little fight of their own, her mind telling her something else while her heart is saying another thing and at the end she came to her sense and trusted her heart because as thy say the heart wants what it want so with that thought in mind the tutor stood up from the couch, picked up her purse and jacket and headed toward the front door

"Tay I'll be right back" she yells before closing the door behind her.

"where are you-" Taylor cut herself short as she notice the empty room "hm ok then rude much" she mumbles before going back to the kitchen.

**-/-**

"oh and did I tell you that Theresa is now the cheer captain" Nathan laughs as he continue to the still unconscious brunette what's happening in school and tree hill in general, this has been going for the pass two months, Nate will seat beside Brooke with Peyton as both teen accounts to what's be going on or sometimes by himself if the blonde is not there. Even though they hated leaving Brooke by herself the two knew that they needed to keep up with their education so they come before school, after school and sometimes they both will spend the night there or one of them giving the other a time to catch up with a much needed sleep. The Davis has still yet to visit or call back since Nathan has inform them to what happened to Brooke.

"there's some unhappy cheerleaders there who are just wishing that your'll wake up already" he said with a shake of his head before getting serious "and you know who else wants to see you open your eyes?" he asks sadly "me, I do Brooke because I miss you so much, we nearing to three months Brookie you gotta wake please" he sniffles wiping at his eyes before a throat being cleared behind him draw his attention, when he turned around he was surprise to see who stood there

"Haley" he said still surprise

"hey" the short honey blonde haired girl said unsure if she should be here at all. Nathan stood up from the chair he was seating on and gestures for the girl to come in fully

"come on in" Haley walked in and sat in the chair that Nathan occupied a few minutes ago while he eyes stilled on the sleeping beauty laying there. Nathan notice the girl's stare "she looks better then the first time we saw her" he said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"she looks so pale and small" Haley whispers as he throat burn as if something got stuck down there, Nathan nod as the two just sat in silence staring at Brooke until Nathan spoke.

"hey I been meaning to run to the cafeteria but I didn't want to leave her alone so can you look after her until I get back, ok thanks" Nathan said without waiting for the girl's response before borough out the room.

"uh" but it was too late since Nathan has already gone out sight, Haley sigh before turning to the girl on the bed and taking her pale hand into hers "hey er, it's me Haley, I've read somewhere that if someone is in coma they can uh they can hear what people are saying so I uh just wanted to see how your doing" she pause as she sigh running her fingers on the back of Brooke's hand "I'm sorry it took me so long to go I uh just been busy...and I know that's not an excuse but I uh anyway" Haley laughs a little "how you doing? Silly questions" she sigh again

"you know everyone wants you to wake up right? we all miss you...I miss you so please Brooke please just open your eyes" she lean over and kiss a pale forehead before a throat clearing behind interrupted her, she turned around and gulp "um Peyton hey I uh was just about to go Nate told me to watch her but you know what your here so I'm just uh gonna go" she collected her things as she kept on talking to the blonde who stood there with arms cross and hasn't even said a thing yet "I'm sorry" apologies the shorter girl on her way out, before she can go out of sight she took one last look at Brooke then left.

Peyton watch as the girl left the room and disappeared down the hall, she walked into the room fully before taking the seat where Haley sat a few minutes ago

"hey sweetie it's me, I'm right here sorry I haven't see you all day, my dad came back and he needed me home so I-" Peyton stopped talking immediately as she fell a finger twitch on the hand that she held into hers "Brooke?" she asks observing the brunette for any sign of movement "baby if you can hear me please squeeze my hand" she waited a few times but nothing happened and Peyton sighed in disappointment but just as

The blonde went to seat down she fell something squeeze her hand Peyton looked up alert now "Brooke hunnie, can you hear me, please open your eyes or something please" pleaded the curly blonde.

"agh, I" Peyton looked up at the girl in shock as she strangle to talk

"baby what is it?" she leaned her ear toward her mouth so she can hear properly

"w-w-water" Brooke managed to get out and the blonde quickly leap out where she was and pour the water in a glass that was there in case the brunette was to wake up and strolled back to her ex girlfriend before pulling her up slowing and bringing the glass up to her lips as the brunette took a swing with her eyes still close after she finish Peyton lay her back down and put the claw back.

"Brooke, baby can you try and say something now?" Peyton watch as the brunette opened her eyes to look at her.

"Haley?" questions the confused brunette and Peyton stood staring at her unmoved, figures the first person she thinks of as soon as she woke up from a two months coma is Haley.

* * *

**TBC **

**I know that this was a really crappy chapter but it needed to be done! Well at least Brooke is awake...YAY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Always Loved Chapter 22**

* * *

"No, its me...Peyt!" the blond said sadly watching a sleeping Brooke.

"Sorry about that Hales I-" Nathan stopped on his track "what's going on?" he asks coming in fully inside the room. Peyton tore her eyes away from the brunette

"She's awake" she stated and Nathan stared in disbelieve walking closer to the bed. "she-she's awake?" he asks just to be sure and Peyton nodded and he smiled big

"Omg that's great, uh I think we should get Dr Mayer stay there!" he running the room with excitement. A few minutes later Nathan came back with Dr Mayer in tow

"OK let's have a look, if you guys could just step out for a minute please" he said to the two teen as their left and stood outside the door.

"Oh god I can't believe she's finally awake, I mean it's been four months, four months" he said still happy, he then looked at the still quiet blonde beside him "hey, your ok?" he touches her arm to get her attention. Peyton looked up at the tall basket ball player and nods her head

"I'm fine Nate" she gave unconvinced small smile which Nathan could so tell that it was fake but chose to ignore not question it knowing the blonde won't tell him which is why a new conversation was in need so he said:

"what was her first word?"

"Haley" the blonde said with a little edge to her voice. Nathan looks at her with an 'o' expression just then the door opened and Dr Mayer stepped out

"Is she ok?" Nathan was quick to ask.

"She's fine, her vital is all good, now we just wait until she wakes up from her sleep, she's still weak so don't except her to wake up for the next minutes or so, a part from that she seems to be doing well" he smiled at him

"Thanks so much Dr, for everything." Nate shook his hand and the Dr left to attend to other patients "wow that's great isn't it Peyt" Nathan said turning around were the blond was but the girl wasn't there any more "Peyt?" he asks looking around an down the corridor but nothing. He shook his head and decided to go see his best friend Peyton might be somewhere else or gone home and will be back later.

***•*•*•* *•*•*•***

Haley sat on her couch biting her fingernails in thoughts, she felt like an idiot for going to see Brooke in first place, now she feels awful especially after the blonde walked in and saw her there...ugh stupid, stupid Haley scold herself for being so stupid.

"Penny for your thought?" the honey blonde haired looked up and met a pair of identical eyes to her own.

"I went to see Brooke!" she said not wanting to drag on what's was going on because knowing Taylor she'll just try to figure it out.

"Ooh and how did it go?" asks the older of the two as she adjust herself on the couch properly so she was facing her younger sister.

"Urgh terrible, Peyton had come back and saw me there so I just run!" she said throwing her head at the back of the couch. Taylor looks at her sister closely before speaking

"You know as much as I like that skinny blonde girl, but what she told you to do was bit of a bitchy thing to say, I mean Brooke is your best friend-"

"But she's also Peyton's girlfriend" Haley protested cutting Taylor off.

"Um ex girlfriend if I seem to be keeping up with all this teenager drama, ex girlfriend and girlfriend or not she had no right in telling what you can and can't do considering Brooke IS after all your best friend" Taylor said as Haley pulled her feet up on the couch and against her chest before sighing. Just then a buzzing nose was heard the Haley pulled out her ringing phone, looking at the caller ID before flipping it open and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hales, it's Nate" Haley's heart thumbed hard against her chest thinking of the worse.

"Hey Nate, what's wrong?" Haley asks her voice breaking.

"Brooke is awake Hales" Nathan said sounding chipper and Haley's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Omg, really?" she asks just making sure that she wasn't hearing things. Taylor watched her sister closely as she talked on the phone with Nathan Scott about what only she can guess is about Brooke, and it must be good by the smile on Haley's face. The older brunette waited for her sister to finish with the phone call. After another two minutes of talking, Haley finally hunts up with the boy and turns to see her sister looking at her questionably

"Brooke is awake" she stated simply with a smile tagged on her the corners of lips.

"Really? That's great Hales, how she doing?" Taylor asks genuinely concern.

"Nate said she's doing fine, well the doctors said so she's asleep when I told to Nathan" Haley answered and Taylor nodded before saying.

"Hmm that's funny" she said thoughtfully and Haley raise her brows questioning.

"What is?" Haley questions the older girl looking clueless.

"It's funny how it's been four months since Brooke has been in coma and you only went there today and a few hours later, Nathan comes saying Brooke is awake" Taylor said deep in thought "I mean I don't know if it's just mean but I think there's more to it" Haley roll her eyes at sister's logic, yeah it's weird how Brooke woke up as soon as she went to see her but that could totally be a coincidence and nothing much. Taylor is just reading too much into it...that's what Haley gets for telling her how she felt about Brooke.

"Whatever your thinking...stop it" Haley said standing up from the couch to walk out the room.

"And um when are you planning on going to see Brooke?" Taylor yells after the retrieving back of her sister.

"None of your business!" Haley yells back before her footsteps went up the stairs.

***•*•*•* *•*•*•***

Peyton sighed as she flopped on her bed throwing the keys to her convertible on top of the drawer beside her bed before closing her eyes. She stared at up the ceilings and released a loud sigh, everything was just messed up at the moment and having Brooke wake up calling Haley's name was just another thing to the mess. She knew that telling Haley to stay away from Brooke was kind of bitchy thing to say but at the time Peyton was only thinking about her and Brooke, she so wanted to forgave the girl for what she did and having Haley hang around the brunette wasn't going to help, so Peyton did the only thing she thought would help, she told Haley to keep away.

The blonde knew about Haley's feelings for Brooke hell everyone knows and she knew that deep down that Brooke somehow liked Haley too hence when she woke up. Why was it Haley's name that she first say. Why wasn't not Nathan or her? But Haley. Peyton sigh sitting up on her bed before pulling out a drawer and retrieving a pen and paper, everyone knew the blonde only expresses her feelings through drawings but this time she thought a letter was necessary, so she stood up from her bed and walked toward her desk, sat down and started writing.

***•*•*•* *•*•*•***

"Ugh, why do I feel like I been hit by a bus?" Brooke groan painfully. Nathan looked up and smiles as he saw the girl wide awake

"Hey buddy, I miss you" "Nate" Brooke smiles before she got tackle by the boy in a hug

"Hump, that hurts" she moan and Nathan let out immediately

"Sorry Brookie, how you feeling?" he asks just happy to see his best friend awake and talking.

"Well I feel like crap but apart from that I feel fine" Brooke answers while flashing Nate a dimpled smile.

"Good" Nathan said before slapping the girl's good arm.

"Ouch! What the hell Scott" Brooke yelled looking at Nathan as if he has lost it.

"That's what you get, next time...DON'T USE YOUR PHONE WHILE DRIVING!" he yelled before slapping her again.

"Nathan!" Brooke hiss through gritted teeth while glaring at boy.

"Whoops sorry" Nathan apologies looking sheepishly "But you gave me a fright" he adds after a minute

"I'm sorry" the brunette said looking censer because if she wasn't using her cell while driving then, she might of seen that trunk coming. Brooke sigh forgetting about her arm and running her hand through her hair just to winch in pain afterwards. Nate stared at the brunette sympathetically "Um, h-has Peyt been here" she asks scared of what the answer might be, what if the blonde was still mad at her.

"Um yeah, actually she has been here for the past four mouths" Nathan say as Brooke's eyes grow the size of tennis ball.

"Four months?" she asked shocked and Nate nodded his head "Omg I missed cheer competition" she exclaim suddenly and Nathan shook his head amused, only Brooke will worry about cheerleading than school.

"Oh don't worry, Theresa took over and they come in second" he said just waiting for the blow.

"What! No, no, no, no...Brooke Davis's squared does not do second" Brooke rants "How can we place second? Well on second thought it was Theresa after all, I mean if I was there we would've come first" the injured girl continues on her rants.

"Brooke, Brooke" Nathan say stopping the girl unto her rants "It's over, let it go" he gently smiles at her. Brooke took a deep breath

"Fine!" she stubbornly say "Did Haley come?"

"Well she was here just today like an hour before you woke up" Nate answers "And I called her while you were asleep and said she'll come tomorrow and Peyton has gone home to rest" Nathan say not really sure if the curly blonde has gone home or not, since Brooke was awake Nathan thought that Peyton would want to talk to her but guess not.

Brooke nods her head slowing just happy to hear that Peyton has actually stayed for this long period of times "I'm tired" she stated and Nathan nods understanding, the doctor told him that it might take for a while until the brunette is fully recovered, she's still a little weak.

"OK, you get some sleep and I will sit here and look over you" he smiles as Brooke returns the gesture before not long her eyes started dropping, looks like those pills were kicking in because in about 15 seconds the brunette was asleep, Nathan chuckles before picking up the magazine he was reading and going back to his previous page.

**-Next day-**

"Mhm" Brooke groan as she stirs awake, squirting her eyes to see probably at the new bright light. She looked around the room and release she was still at the hospital when pale walls stared back her.

"Morning" she looked at the direction of the door and her mouth curled into the biggest smile ever.

"Hales" Haley walked fully into the room and straight into the brunette's arms who hugged her tightly

"God Brooke I thought I lost you" Haley say with a few tears in her eyes Brooke pulled away after feeling her neck getting wet

"Hey, hey, I'm fine" she say smile on her face "I'm right here Haley and I'm not going anywhere" she coos at girl. Haley buried her face in the brunette's neck

"God, don't ever scare my like that again, promise"

"OK, I promise" Brooke say and Haley pulled away then smiled at her.

"I'm glad your ok Tigger" Brooke looked up at the girl and smiles at her

"I love you tutor girl, you know that?" Haley nodded, of course she knew Brooke love her but not love that she wanted the brunette to but for now it was enough

"Yeah I know" and she smiles before she rather have Brooke as a friend than nothing.

***•*•*•* *•*•*•***

Nathan stopped his BMW in front of Peyton's house, cutting off the engine before getting out. After living Brooke this morning when Haley came, Nathan went home, showered, eat and slept and did the same thing when he woke up, he showered and ate after that he decided to go and see what the curly headed blonde was up to and why she just left without so much of a phone call. After Brooke's nap yesterday the brunette couldn't stop asking about her, why hasn't she came back yet or why hasn't she called yet. So that's why Nathan decided to come and see what was wrong. He walked up the steps and stood facing the door, then he proceed to ring the bell, he rang the bell about six times and been standing there for the past ten minutes then he remember that the blonde barely answers her door or maybe she's listening to music and can't hear the doorbell but then again her car is not here.

Nathan was about to walk away bit something kept on telling him to open the door, so did he twisted the door handle and pushed the door, only to find it open this whole time. Nathan walked inside the quiet house, normally when you enter Peyton's house the first thing you hear is music blurring throughout the house but he just continue on the stairs to the blonde's room, when he reached the stairs he saw Peyton's bedroom door close, so he knocked just in case.

"Peyt? Peyton you there? Hello?" nothing so he decided to push open the door, when the door open he saw a empty room, everything was the same, Peyton's drawing covering the walls, Records are still there although some where missing, but then he remembered Brooke telling him about Peyton hiding some of her music records away but he just didn't know it was this much, he fully walks in and calls after the girl again but again nothing. He sigh and sat on the girl's bed as his eyes started scanning the empty room until his eyes landed on a white envelop with 'Brooke' written on it, he stood up and snatches the envelop beside the computer and decided to take a look, not because he was noisy but because something was telling him to read it before his best friend so he opened it and scan through and at the end he wished he didn't.

***•*•*•* *****•*•*•***

"Omg, you serious?" Brooke asks laughing hard at what Haley just told her has been happening at school lately while she spent the whole four months unconscious. Haley nods her head and can't help but smile at the pure look on Brooke's face, she stared at laughing brunette adoringly with twinkly eyes, god she was so beautiful.

"Hales!" Haley snapped out her reverie and released that the brunette has been talking to her.

"Huh?" she asks snapping out her thoughts Brooke couldn't help but to chuckle

"Where did you go?" she asks amused.

"Uh...I...uh" Haley stutters not knowing what to say thank god Nathan showed up and saved her from humiliation "Nathan!" she leaps out of the chair as if it's in fire and smiles grateful for Nathan showing up.

"Hey Nate, had nice sleep?" Brooke asks smiling.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it, it was uh, good" he said shifting nervously from one foot to another. "Uh Hales can I ask you something, real quick, please" Nathan says looking Haley while glancing at Brooke nervously. Brooke raises her eyebrows at her friend who looked nervous, seem so unusual, Nathan has never been nervous in his whole life

"Everything ok?" Brooke asks suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, everything is...fine" Nathan stated not convinced. "I just need to talk to Haley real quick is all" he smiles forcefully before leading Haley out the room.

Brooke stared after her two best friend and something stirred inside of her, what is that? Surely I'm not feeling jealousy, am I? Of what exactly, I'm probably just worry about Haley with Nathan's dating records, yeah that's it I'm worry about her, whew no biggie, with that satisfying thought, the brunette sighed deeply before closing her eyes.

**-Outside-**

"What's going on Nate" Haley asks concern as soon as they stepped outside. Nathan said nothing except handling Haley the white letter, Haley stared up at the tall boy with confusion written on her expression

"Read it" he says simply as Haley opens the letter and started reading. About five minutes or so later, the honey blonde looked up at Nathan with unreadable expression

"Is-" she asks not being able to finish her sentence but Nathan already understood what she was trying to say so he nodded. "What are we going to tell Brooke?" she finally asks and Nathan shrug not having any idea how to break the news to the finally awaken brunette.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Always Loved Chapter 23**

_Last time:_

_"What we going to tell Brooke?" she finally asks and Nathan shrug not having any idea how to break the news to finally awaken brunette._

"I dunno" he finally answers as Haley Handled him back the letter.

"The truth" she answers and Nathan looked her as if she she has obsoletely gone made.

"True? True, Haley the girl just came out of a four months coma and you want us tell he that her-" Haley cut the boy off.

"We not going to tell her, we going to give her the note because it was written for her and I'm not saying to tell her now, we wait until she's out the hospital" the tutor states.

"Well until then what do we tell her about Peyton"

"We stall until we can give her the letter" Haley say as if it was that simple, even she knew it wasn't because she knew that after Brooke read the letter she'll be heartbroken.

"All right then, let's go back inside there cause she'll be wondering what's taking long" the duo walked back in as Nate tagged the letter inside the back of his jeans pocket.

"So wanna tell me what that was about?" the brunette raise her eyebrow at the two.

"Uh, what-nothing" Haley stutters making it even disbelieving.

"I think we should tell her" Nathan say after seeing the look Brooke was giving Haley, he instantly knew the girl will crack.

"What! No-Nathan we agree that-"

"No Haley she deserves to know" Nathan say and Brooke watched her friends with confused filled eyes. Nathan took a deep breath before saying: "Hales and I have organized an welcome home surprise for you, that's all" he smiled as he watched Haley breath deeply on the corners of his eyes.

"Aw guys, don't worry about it, I just wants to spend times with my favorite people when ingot out, you, Hales and Peyt" Brooke say smile on her face at the thought of the curly blonde.

Nathan and Haley shared a nervous look then laughed awkwardly as if agreeing with Brooke. The brunette looked at them weirdly but just decided to drop it.

"So Nate, I thought you could call Peyt and I tell her I want to see her" she said. Nathan coughed nervously

"Ah, actually I just spoke to her before I come here and she told me that she'll be out town for a bit, she's spending with her dad since he got off work so they thought to spend it jut the two of them" Nathan say lying through his teeth.

"Oh" Brooke say looking and sounding disappointed "Well that's all right, I guess I'll see her when she gets back" she adds after-ward. Nathan and Haley shared yet another look before the shorter of the three just decided to change the subject.

"So how you holding up?" and everyone just fell into a conversation after-ward.

**/**

It has been about a week now and Brooke was coming home from the hospital. Nathan had went to pick her up while Haley made the brunette's house look more comfortable and they have transferred the downstairs unused room into Brooke's temporary bedroom until she's out the wheelchair, since the doctor had requested the brunette use it unilateral her leg gets better despite Brooke's protest that she don't need it but she had no other choice since one of her arm was in cast anyway, but it took them forever to convince her otherwise. Haley looked around the girl's house and was satisfied at the outcome. Her head snapped up toward the ringing bell, knowing that's Nathan and Brooke, she walked up to the door and got it open.

"Welcome home!" she shouts excitedly. Brooke pouts, hating the fact that not only her arm was in cast but she was also in a wheelchair and the fact that Nathan had built a ramp in front of her door just made her pouts even more. "Oh quit pouting, it doesn't look nice on you!" Haley say amused and Brooke glared at her.

"Let's see how you would like it when your break your arm and are in a freaking wheelchair tutor-girl" Brooke say while Haley wheeled her inside the house and Nathan carried her bags.

"Well unlike some people I don't drive while I'm on the phone" Haley shot back and Nathan chuckled.

"Touché Hales" the brunette said as Haley wheeled her inside her room.

"So Dr Mayer said to get as much rest as possible, so here's what me and Hales thought, I'll be picking you up everything morning and try to get you to excise while Haley will be taking you to the hospital for your physio" Nathan say placing the brunette's bags on the floor in a small corner. "And on that note, we going to leave you while you get some sleep" Haley say watching Nathan take Brooke out the chair and placing her on her bed.

"Wait, I don't want to sleep, I was thinking of calling Peyton and seeing when she was coming back" the brunette said which made the two people in the room freeze. Brooke watch as two of her best friend's whispered amongst themselves.

"Yes, I think we should" Haley whispers a little loudly and Nathan sighed before turning to face the brunette on the bed.

"Uh here" Nathan say reaching on his letterman jacket and handling the brunette the letter that he found at Peyton's bedroom. Brooke stared at the boy confuse as she took the white paper "It's Uh, I lied when I told you that Peyton is spending the week with her dad, I never talked to her that day" he sigh but continues to speak. "I found that at her bedroom when I went to her house and it had tour name on it, so I read it" he said looking apologetically.

"What is it? And why didn't you give it too me?" Brooke finally asks.

Nathan went to speak but got cut off "We wanted to but we thought it'll be a bad idea cause you just woke up and then this" Haley say

"Well what does it say?" she asks again dreading to read it.

"I think it'll be best if you read it yourself" Nathan finally say. "We'll leave you to it" he said before giving the a small smile before leaving the room.

"If you need me, I'll be out there" Haley hugged the girl before she too went out the room.

Brooke sighed before deciding to just get it over with, so she nervously open the letter and Peyton's hand writing stared back at her. She gulp before starting to read:

_Dear Brooke_ _I know that this is really stupid of me to say this through a piece of paper than in person. I never really been the one with words and you know how I let my drawings speak for me but this time I don't think they can. Anyway I should probably get to reason why I'm writing this letter in the first place._ _First though I want to say how much I love you, god Brooke I love you so much,__which is why this kills me, it kills me to say goodbye._ And Brooke stopped reading for a moment just staring at that little line before going back to the letter again.

_I'm not leaving as in I will come back, no I won't, I've made up my mind and left tree hill, please don't come looking for me. I don't want you too. I just really want time for myself I want to clear my head and you need to find yourself._ Brooke looked confused, what's was that suppose to mean, she wasn't lost. _I want you to find yourself and once you do and realize what you want, I don't want to stand in the way of you, so that's why I have decided to left. Please Brooke respect my decision and I know that what happened between you and Haley is all in the pass now. _

_I don't hate you I can never hate you baby but I don't think we can be together, at least until you know what you want. I'm really sorry Brookie but know that I'll always love you. And um tell Haley I said sorry for what I say to her. I hope your OK and out the hospital and back to school cause the squad sucks without you, seriously. _Brooke had to laugh at that despite everything the blonde had manage to make her laugh. _Anyway that was all I wanted to say, get well soon._

_P. Sawyer._

Brooke stared at the letter hard and for long after finishing reading it, how can she just leave like this and without even seeing her and what was she talking about, finding herself and figure out what she wants, she knew that she had herself figure out and that she wanted Peyton and no one else but she guess Peyton thought otherwise, why would she think that. Brooke slide herself down on her bed and lay on her side as a single lonely tear slide down her cheek, then after a minutes later, more tears started pouring oh of her eyes then her body started shaking and sobs ranked her body as she burst out tears. She gasps as she felt arms circled around her waist and was pulled against a warm body.

"Sshh, it's OK Tigger, I got you, your OK" Haley whispers in the girl's ears.

"She left Hales" Brooke cried and Haley planted a small kiss on the girl's hair.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry" she coos as she scoop Brooke toward her chest and held her tightly "I'm here for you Brooke, I'm not going anywhere" she say quietly. Brooke turned carefully facing Haley before borrowing her face in the crop of the honey blonde girl's neck and cried.

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she inhaled the scent of Brooke's shampoo "Your OK, I got you" she whispers holding on tight while fighting the urge to pull the girl into a kiss. Brooke needed her to act as a friend to her not some obsessed girl. So Haley just held the cry as she poured her heart out with sobs.

**/**

Brooke lay on her bed, it was about 9am in morning and it has been two weeks since she had read Peyton's letter, the brunette had tried calling the blonde but to no vial because the girl didn't answer and when she kept on trying it seemed like the blond cancelled her number cause the call wasn't going through at all. So that's why she has been on this bed for the pass two weeks all depressed. Both Nathan and Haley had to drag her to the hospital for the physio and the exercise but today Nathan was going to try and get the girl to go out because she hasn't been out for two weeks not counting the visit to the hospital or the morning exercise.

"Morning sunshiny" Nathan shouts loudly walking toward the blinds and pulling them open. He turned to look at the unmoving girl on the bed who stared in front of her at nothing. Nathan sighed before walking where the girl laid and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed "Brooke" he calls out to the girl but the brunette just continues on staring blankly. "Brookie, come on buddy, talk to me" he said shaking the girl's shoulder softly.

Brooke turned her head and stared at Nate "There's nothing to talk about" she say before going back to staring at space again.

"Brooke, come on, we worrying about you. You know me and Haley, you haven't do or say much" he sigh switching position so now he was sitting right in front of her, Indian style on the bed "Baby" he say again but nothing.

"You know you need to come back to school, the squared are a mess without you, Theresa is driving them insane" he laughed trying to see if he'll get a raise outta her, there's nothing Brooke loves more than her squad well after Peyton that is.

"They'll survive and I'm sure whatever Theresa is putting them through is nothing compare to what I usually put them through anyway" she answers simply. Nathan stared in shock, was Brooke admitting in defeat? Oh no this was serious then.

"OK, fine but what do you say, you accompany me to Karen's for some breakfast? Haley is there" he say but the brunette just sighed "OK then that's a no, how about this? I'll cook us breakfast" he said to which the Brooke chuckled a little at "Did you just chuckled?" he asks happily to hear his friend chuckle even if it was a little chuckle at least it was something "Man, I didn't realize I was that funny" he joked popping up his collar and Brooke laughed a genuine laugh this time to which Nate's face lit up at "So what do you say, come with me?" Nathan say and Brooke sigh before nodding. Nathan's face broke into a grin as he help her out bed, her cast had already came out two days ago but she was still in the wheelchair.

**/**

Haley looked up as the bell above the door of Karen's café rang, signally a new customer and her face lit up when she saw Nathan wheel Brooke in and walked toward them.

"Tigger, hey" Haley greets with a wide smile. Brooke smile, even though the smile didn't really reach her eyes at least she smiled

"Hey tutor-girl, working hard?" she asks and Haley laughed

"Well you know me, love working" Haley joked "Hear let me get you guys a table" she lead them to an empty space as they were walking, Nathan and Haley's eyes met and they smile happily at each other, glad that they friend was out of her shell. "So what do you guys want?" she asks as the two settled down.

"Um-" Nathan started but a voice cut him off.

"Wow, Brooke I heard you were out but I didn't know you were in a wheelchair" Lucas laughed and Nathan was about to stand up and kick the boy's ass but a hand on his arm stopped him, he looked down and saw Brooke's pleads and sat back down.

"Good to see you too Lucas" the brunette said sarcastically.

"Hm, anyway how you holding up?" Lucas asks and Brooke looked at him clueless "Well I heard that Peyton left town, man that gotta be hard, I mean you slept with someone else and drove the only girl you loved away, some how you manage to screw it up yourself" Lucas chuckled.

"Right, that's it, I'm gonna kick your ass" Nathan said standing back up and Lucas backed away.

"Nathan!" he looked down and saw the tears in Brooke's eyes "Please take me home, please" she whispers as her throat hurts just knowing that Lucas was right, she was the reason that Peyton left, she screwed it up herself. Nathan nodded, glaring his half brother before turning to Brooke, he stood behind her and moved the wheelchair and the both were out.

Lucas watched the two leave with half eating grin on his face when he looked at the quite girl beside him he said "What?"

"Your a jerk, you know that?" Haley said, bumping her shoulders with Lucas on purpose as she walked away.

"Jeez, some people jut don't appreciate the truth" he said before walking toward a customer that just walked in.

**/**

Nathan got Brooke inside the car and put her wheelchair at the back of the trunk before shutting it off. He walked around the car at the passenger side door and leaned against it "I'll be right back Brooke" he say, waiting to see what the girl will say but she said nothing, he smiled a little before walking back toward the café.

"So that's one veggie banger and banana milkshake" Lucas said reading the customer's order one more time, the boy nodded and Lucas started walking away.

"Hey Lucas!" he looked up at his name being called, only to get the wind knocked out him. He groans in pain and fell on the floor "Next time, watch your mouth" Nathan said before turning and walking out the café.

Haley stared in shock as the dirty blonde doubled in pain on the floor, holding his stomach and Haley's face lit up with a smirk, he so got what he deserved.

**/**

Nathan walked back outside and inside the car "Where did you?" Brooke asks looking Nathan's way.

"Oh don't worry about it, had to take care of something" he grins at her before staring the engine.

**/**

Brooke walked through the halls of Tree Hill High, heading toward the gym for cheerleading. It's been almost five weeks now and it was the brunette's first day back at school. Everyone had been saying how happy they are that she was back and she had learn from Theresa that they are holding cheer try outs to find the tenth member of the squad which is why she was going to the gym now. Even though she wasn't in the mood, now that she was back she wanted to take over her squad.

"Hey Tigger" Haley said appearing in front of her out of nowhere.

"Hales, what you doing here? I thought you were at the tutor centre?" Brooke questions as the two girls started walking.

"Well I was, I had session with Nate but called and said Whitney called them for a meeting or something, so I decided to accompany you to the try out" she smile leaking they arms together as they walk toward the gym.

"Ah, thanks Hales" Brooke send the girl a small smile before pushing the double doors open. When thy walked in the cheerleaders were piled all over the gym.

Theresa walked up to the two with a fake smile on her face "Brooke, it's so good to have you back" she said with fake happiness while hugging the girl.

"Yeah well I couldn't stay away for too long, while you walk around like this is your squad" Brooke answers hearing the fakeness on the girl's word. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have try outs to judge" and with that say she walked away to where three chairs sat and took a sit on the middle one.

Haley smiles at Theresa who shot her a dirty look before walking where the Brooke is and sat on one of the chairs and Bevin sat on the other one.

"OK then, let the try outs begin" Brooke stated as the first girl stood up.

After about 45 minutes later, the brunette got bored an was actually falling asleep, jeez does any of these girls have talents at all. She had yelled, insulted each one of them while Haley who was sat on the benches laughed her head off, somehow the honey blonde found all this chaos funny. "Argh, we'll never find someone" Brooke groan before bagging her head against the table in front of her. Which is why when the door burst open the brunette didn't hear it.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina and I'm here to try out" and the brunette's head picked up and looked at the girl up and down, she swore she seen her somewhere.

"OK then, let's see what you got" Theresa said praying to god that this girl had talents because she too was getting annoyed at some of the girls that just auditioned. Rachel put her radio down and pressed play.

Both Brooke and Theresa and the rest of the squad look on amazement as the red hair moved around. After she was done the others cheered and clapped even Haley clapped but Brooke's face remain emotionless. "Wow that was-" Theresa started but got cut off

"Awful!" Brooke stated standing up "Honestly this was a waste of my time" she made to leave the gym a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked down and saw the red's hand on her arm.

"OK, why don't you tell me why that was so awful" demanded Rachel as she held tight on the brunette's wrist.

"Bitch you better let go of my arm before I kick your butt" Brooke restored angrily glaring at the red hair. Rachel rolled her eyes, was this girl really serious? Does she think she scares her

"Oh really? I would like to see you try" Rachel say before letting go of Brooke's wrist "Look I worked really hard on that routine to get it perfect and now your telling me that it's sucks and I want to know why" Brooke laughed without humour as she looked around the gym and saw everyone's attention were on them

"You want to know why that routine sucked to me?" Brooke questions and Rachel nodded "Well one I don't want you in my squad, in fact I don't want anyone else on this squad, unless your Peyton, can you be Peyton" she asks before addding "I didn't think so" and with that say the brunette walked out the gym. As soon as she saw the girl walk out, Haley leap off the benches and followed after the brunette.

**/**

"Brooke!" Haley calls after her as she saw the girl walking toward her car "Where you going?" she questions when the girl stopped, turning to face the other girl.

"I don't know but anywhere but here" she say turning to left again.

"Brooke, she's gone and won't come back, ever!" Haley started walking toward the girl "You can't keep doing this to yourself, it's not healthy"

"Doing what Hales, huh? She left without even a word just some freaking letter that doesn't even make sense, so excuse me if I want her back...god I just want her back!" she cried as Haley walked up to her and held her in her arms.

"Please Brooke, let it go, you have to because your only hurting yourself" she whispers.

"No! I can't! Why can't you or anyone else understand that!"

"I'm trying but your not making it any easier!"

"You know what, I don't need this" she moved away from Haley, open her car, start the engine and drove away

"Brooke!" Haley screamed at the girl as she watched the girl's car drive off. She thought Brooke was finally starting to heal with the whole Peyton left town but Haley discovered that the brunette was far from healing.

* * *

**TBC**

**I actually wrote this last night after watching One Tree Hill on Monday...which btw was so hilarious!** **Anyway, reviews are well I actually don't have a word for them, that's how specially they are**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: WOW, can you say faster update..? Lool, I was feeling inspired. So here it is! Thanks for all of your reviews!** **ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Always Love Chapter 24**

"Peyton!" Brooke called as she walked inside the blonde's house but nothing, the house was just so silence that Brooke's voice bounced off the wall and echoed around the house.

She walked up toward the stairs, leading to the curly blond's room. She didn't know what she except to find once she was here but she just wanted to come and see for herself, that letter wasn't enough, Peyton's absent at school wasn't enough either, she needed to see for herself to believe. She reached the end of the stairs and turned toward Peyton's room and walked up to the door. Opening it slowing, praying to god that she'll find her laying down on her bed or sat on her desk with her web cam on whistle drawing but that's not the sight that greeted Brooke was the door opened. She saw nothing, at all in fact Peyton's room was just blank, the wall had no drawings covering it, her stereo was missing and her closet was open and empty. Peyton is really gone.

She sighed sadly walking in fully and seating on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through the cold sheets, this is the place where she and the blonde spent so many times making out, and doing other staff. She drew her eyes away from the bed and took a good look around the room. Before throwing herself on the bed and curling into a bowl, sobbing.

**/**

"So what, she just took off?" Nathan asked as he walked through the hall of Tree Hill High with Haley beside him.

"Pretty much and I have no idea where she has gone and I'm worry about her Nate, she's not doing so well as we thought" Haley answered her worries showing.

After the brunette had drove off the school premises, Haley had run back in and waited until Nathan was done with his basketball meeting and told him what had happened and now here they were, trying to figure where the girl has gone.

"I think I know where she went" Nathan said after a few minutes of thinking and Haley looked at him with questioning brow. "But first I need to call the person who might put all this to an end" Nathan say unlocking his car whistle putting his cell phone out.

"Wait, wait, you have Peyton's number?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah, she texted it me it, in case something happened and this situation calls for desperate measure" he said dialling the blond's cell phone.

"So if you have Peyton's new number, why didn't you just gave it to Brooke" Haley asked still not understanding Nathan's motivation.

"Hales, Peyton left for a reason, Brooke is hurting at the moment, you think giving her Peyton's number would've been a smart move?" he questions.

"Yes, no ugh I don't know" she groan frustrated and Nathan just chuckled heartily at her.

"Hello" came a voice through the phone and Haley can hear loud and clear that it was the curly blonde.

"Peyton, we need to talk" Nathan said answering after the absent blonde girl.

**/**

Brooke had cried herself to asleep, still curl up on the blond's bed. A ringing noise woke her from her slammer as she looked around for the source, she saw that the sun was going down already and dark was coming up. She looked around where she was and discover she's still at Peyton's room and that the blonde's bedroom phone was ringing. She stood up from the bed and was about to answer it until the message beeped.

'Hey, it's Peyt, if I'm not answering that mean, I'm not here so just leave a message or whatever" a broody Peyton said "Peyton, people are going to hear that, have a little colour while talking" Brooke from the phone laughed "Yeah, whatever but seriously, I'll call back when I can, great" the blonde in the answering machine said and the brunette burst in laughter before the device beeped 'please leave your message after the beep'

"Brooke...?" the brunette's attention perked up at the sound of the girl's voice, the voice sound so different than the one that just talked a few minutes ago it was as if the blonde was really calling "Brooke, I know your there, pick up the phone" it said again and the brunette got into action this time and picked the device up and brought it up to her ear.

"Peyt?" she questions quietly afraid that her sense was playing tricks on her.

"Hey Brookie cookie" came through the receiver ant the brunette breathed a content sigh.

"Peyton, where are you?" she asked quietly.

"I can't tell you Brooke, I'm sorry" the blonde said sounding really apologetically.

"Wh-why not, why can't you tell me? Huh, Wh-wh- is it a secretly or something?" Brooke said stumbling with her words.

"I'm sorry" the blonde sai sounding really sincere.

"No! No, ju-just stop apologizing and come back, Peyton please come home" she cried.

"I can't" whispers the blonde.

"Yes you can!" the brunette yells loudly down the phone "Look, just come home and we'll talk about it, about us" she added in a quiet voice.

"No, I'm sorry"

"Pety-" Brooke satrted.

"No Brooke, listen to me, I'm not coming back, no today no tomorrow, no ever I'm sorry but I jut really needed to get out there and clear my head" the blonde stated firmly but with a soft voice.

"Why not?2 the brunette questions desperately.

"I told you already, I need time for myself and so do you, to figure out what you want-"

"I want _you,_ your the only one that I want Peyt, don't you know that" Brooke said more of statement than a question.

"I'm giving you time to really gather your thoughts together and think really hard, at the moment you say you want me, no liste"n Peyton said knowing that the brunette was going to protest "I think we just need time apart, you know to do our things"

"What about school, huh?"

"I'm taking online courses, its still the same, I'll be doing course works and exam online" the blonde said and Brooke was silence for a moment before saying.

"Just come home Peyt, I love you and I miss you" she pleads as tears strict down her cheeks.

"I love you too and I miss you as well" Peyton said, voice cracking.

"Then come home" Brooke stated simply.

"I can't...I'm sorry, go home Brooke" and with that, the curly haired blond hanged up the phone.

"Peyt-" the cheerleader started but the only response she got was the dial tone from the other end. She threw the cordless phone against the wall in anger as it mashes to piece, and threw herself on the blond's bed, curl into herself and started sobbing like she never done before.

The sobbing brunette felt two presence on the bed with her and turned around and buried herself into the closers warm body as she cried.

Haley held onto the girl as she cried on her, wetting her for the second time whistle Nathan ran his fingers on the crying brunette's back smoothly. "

Sshh, It'll alright Brookie, we here for you" he cooed still running his fingers smoothly on the girl's back.

"She's never coming back!" she cries, her words muffled by Haley's shirt. "She just left"

"We know baby, but you've got us, and we'll always be here for you, we promise" Haley said holding on tightly at the sobbing brunette in her arms.

"Yeah, we promise Brookie" Nathan added and the two just laid there, listening to their friend sob her pains away.

They knew that they couldn't tell her to stop, because both Nathan and Haley knew that this is what Brooke needed to move on, Peyton already done her part in telling her that she wasn't coming back herself, now it was just Brooke's turn to cry until she'll come to the term that Peyton has left Tree Hill forever.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

That's how long it has been since the curly haired blond, green eyed left the small town without announcement or to where she was going, the only thing that she left as a sign of her leaving is a letter to her ex girlfriend, Brooke Davis, to which the brunette spent the majority of it crying herself to sleep, wishing that there was something that she could convince the blonde to come back but unfortunately the blonde wanted space, so that is how long it has been.

Nathan and Haley walked through the red door of they best friend's house, they have come custom to finding the brunette either crying, sleeping because she had cried herself to sleep, watching a sad romantic movie with a bowl of ice-cream...crying or blasting loud depressing music that she swore to never listen to but today was different, as soon as the walked in their knew in they gut that something was obsoletely wrong but they just didn't know if it was a good wrong or not because they weren't any depress music playing, sobbing echoing through the empty house or the television being on. They glance at each other before they took off toward the temporary room the brunette was staying.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out and both came to a stop at the sight in front of them.

"Oh hey guys, didn't hear you coming!" Brooke said looking up from packing her staff and smiles at the two.

"Um, what you doing?" Haley asks careful not to say the wrong thing, the brunette was acting so...unusual more like her old...self, nah.

"Oh, you know just moving these things upstairs, it was fun staying down here but I miss my room and as you can see I've already moved most of the things, so Nate can more the bed since your a guy" she said flashing the boy her true Brooke Davis smile with those damn dimples showing.

"OK, I'll help but I gotta ask, what happened with-" the boy didn't get to finish his question because Haley had stepped on his foot making him cry out in pain. "Ouch!"

"Oops was that your foot, sorry didn't know" Haley said looking not anything from being sorry before picking up one of the packed boxes "I'll take this then" she smiles before walking out the room but not before glaring at the oblivious boy.

Nathan stared after Haley lost until he turned around to find the smiling brunette still there than it clicked, Brooke was smiling again and he was just about to bring up Peyton, what a dumbass, and he though Lucas was a jerk. "Um, I'll help with this then after I'll help with the bed" he finally said.

"All right, thanks hot shot" Brooke grin picking up a box herself and walking out the room, and Nathan followed after her.

**/**

The three friends worked for more than hours on moving everything that they took down from Brooke's room and moving it back up again. It was hard and tiring but at the end they had all of the brunette's things back upstairs and now they were beyond tired, they were exhausted.

"Oh god, I've never worked so long and hard before" Brooke said throwing herself on her now newly made made, and Nathan followed, throwing himself next to the brunette's left and Haley on the brunette's right.

"I'll say, whenever I am tiding my room, I just throw things under my bed" Nathan said and the two girls turned they heads toward him "What?" he asked as if what he said wasn't the most disgusting thing ever. Brooke and Haley roll they eyes but decided to just ignore him.

"I'm hungry from all this working" Haley stated and Brooke turned her head toward her and smiled at the shorter girl.

"Well then let's go eat" she said, her breath hitting the other girl's face which made Haley take a long deep breath. "Karens' my treat" she stands up, extending out her hands to the two. "Come on, you lazy bunch" The two on the bed groan but took the hand that was extended out to them and stands up

"Are you sure Karens' is good idea" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Um yeah, why not?" Brooke questions confusion writing on her perfect feature.

"He meant that Lucas is defiantly going to be there" Haley answers for the girl.

"Oh please, don't worry about it or LucASS" she laughed at her own joke before leaving through the door of her bedroom.

Nathan and Haley stared at each other then after the retreating form of their friend before shrugging, if Brooke wasn't worry about LucASS then they shouldn't either and if he tries anything, Nathan will sure kick his jerk ass.

**Karen's Café**

The three entered inside the small town café with laughter "What's this, the three musketeers?" Lucas said sarcastically then burst out in laughter.

"Ah, Lucas, sweet, sweet little Lukie, how you been?" Brooked said voice dropped with sarcasm as well.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the girl "What happened Brookie, just weeks ago you were crying over losing Peyton for your dumbness, what change?" he smile as he saw the look in Brooke's eyes change.

"Hey man, that was uncalled for" Nathan said stepping in front of his older brother staring him down.

"Nate, its OK" Brooke said gently removing the boy in front of Luke "Let's just eat" she added when the brunette boy looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Yeah, Nate...gone on and do what she tells you since your her bi*ch, right?" Lucas smirk, but then the smirk got wiped off his face by a fist connecting with his face and he yelp in pain.

"F*ck, my hand!" Brooke cries as she looked at her bloody hand in pain. Both Nathan and Haley stared at brunette with mouth gap open in shock.

"WHOA!" both exclaim at the same time.

"YOU PUNCHED ME!" Lucas screams looking the tiny brunette in shock.

"Yes, I did and it felt pretty damn good!" she spat at him grinning and Nathan couldn't been happier as he lead the two girls to a table, leaving his half brother to go and clean after himself.

"That was awesome" Nathan said when they sat down.

"TOTALLY" Haley cheered with a smile and Brooke burst out laughing finally realizing what she just did and she didn't feel any remorse toward the dirty blonde boy, cause he so deserved.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Tigger!" Haley calls walking inside said girl's bedroom.

"Be right out Hales" came the shout from the closed door and Haley took a seat on the girl's bed then picked up a sketch book with designers on it.

It has been two weeks since the incident at Karens' to which Haley still finds funny, since then Lucas hasn't try saying something nasty to the brunette. Brooke and Haley's friendship has even become stronger than it was and the honey blonde haired girl's feeling has developed to the point where sometimes she has to avoid it when Brooke wants to hug her, yeah that bad, but what she's going to do? Her friend was probably still pegging toward the curly blonde who left almost a mouth ago.

"Hey" Brooke said coming out the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. "What's up?" she ask as she wrapped the towel around her neck.

"Oh nothing, was just bored and thought come and see you and since Nathan is also busy, I had no one to hang out with" Haley shrug and Brooke made a face.

"So what I'm the second best now?" she put her hands on her hips and glared at the laughing girl playfully. Since Peyton has left and Nathan and Haley had helped Brooke get back on track, the two has become friends.

"Aaww, Brookie, you'll always be my number one, no matter what" Haley said opening up her arms for the girl, Brooke walked toward Haley and hugged her. "You always be my number grandma" Haley added with a laughter.

"Hey!" the brunette exclaim jokily.

"What? You old" Haley teased and Brooked pointed at her.

"That's it Haley James, no one calls Brooke Davis old" the brunette scold playfully before attacking the other girl with tickles.

Haley laughs hysterically "B-Brooke, I-I-I c-c-can't b-b-breath" Haley says between laughters as the brunette kept on tickling her.

"What's the magic word Hales" Brooke asked the laughing girl, pausing for a bit.

"Get off!" Haley said trying to push the girl off of her.

"Uh huh, think again" Brooke said before resuming her task.

"O-OK, f-fine, I give!" she yells on top of her lungs.

"Say it"

"Brooke Davis is the sweetest, kindest person I know and she's no near of being OLD!" Haley said screaming the last part.

"That I am" Brooke grinned at her best friend, both not realizing they position. The brunette looked down at the younger girl as they face were just mare inches away, before tugging a fallen piece of hair behind her. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" she asked the girl underneath her.

Haley gulps not knowing what to do "Thanks" she whimpers and Brooke smiled down at her. Before either girls knows what's happening they faces are moving closer until they fell each others lips.

The kiss began as slow as two new teenagers experiencing kissing with each other then it started getting heated and Brooke runs her tongue on the bottom of Haley's lips asking for permission to which the other girl gave access to. As they tongues touched the girls moaned inside each other's mouth at the feeling of their tongues messaging the other one.

Brooke decided to taste the water by trailing down her hand on the girl's body before slipping it under the younger girl's shirt, messaging her stomach which made Haley whimpers and Brooke smiled satisfied.

Haley's minutes in heaven ended after she felt the other girl trying to unbutton her shirt, she snapped into reality and realize what's was about to happened and she wasnt going to make the same mistake of giving herself to Brooke than have the girl tell her that it meant nothing and that she only sees her as friend. The honey blonde was finally putting what happened between them at Nathan's party in the pass but if she sleeps with Brooke again then she'll be back in sqaure one. So she pulled away and quickly got out under the confused brunette.

"I-I-I ha-have to go" Haley say not making eye contact with Brooke as she picked up her purse on the girl's table.

"Hales, I'm sorry, I just_" Brooke started but it was as if the other girl wasn't even listening as she started heading toward the door. "HALEY!" Brooke yells stopping the girl in the doorway of her room. "I'm sorry" she whispers

"So am I, I have to go" she said without last glance and walked out the room and out of the brunette's house, leaving one sad Brooke Davis behind.

* * *

**TBC **

**I wrote this chapter as well after watching One Tree Hill on Monday, looks like I'm getting expired by watching it :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, so I was suppose to sleep but I couldn't find any so decided to write and here what my half sleep brain came up with...No I didn't write on Monday I had just came out the hospital, my anti virus had ran out and PLUS Monday's episode was just too damn sad to write after it finished but I finally did an here it is...tell me what you think...?**

**Always Loved ****chapter 25**

"Jeez, what's with all the darkness here?" Nathan asks walking inside the darker room of his best friend. He walked toward the curtains and pulled them open "Brooke!" he shouts.

"Whoa!" the brunette roll out bed and straight on the hard wood floor "Ouch!" she cry out.

"Oops" Nathan said running toward the girl then burst out in laughter at the sight of the girl landing on the floor.

Brooke sat up and glared up at the boy "Help me up!" she demanded as he reached his hand out for her, the brunette caught it and tried to pull herself up only to have Nathan let go and she went back down.

Nathan laughed loudly "Ah, sorry Brooke I couldn't help it" he said between laughter and scold at him "I'm sorry, here let me help you up" he reach his hand out but Brooke swat it away.

"Your mean Nathan Scott" she pouts, picking herself up from the floor then seating on her bed.

He finally stopped laughing and sat down next to her "So what's up?" he asked and Brooke shrug "Oh come on Brooke, you haven't been at school for tow days and you said nothing" he said in a no nonsense voice.

Brooke sighs before running her hand through her hair "I um, uh I kind of kissed Haley" Brooke said.

Nathan nods for a minutes "So you decided to avoid her by not turning up at school?" he asked staring at her instantly.

"Well yeah, what I am suppose to do?" she asked pacing the floor of her room.

"Well for once you can talk to her about it instead of avoiding it" he said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Can I ask you something?" he said after a minute.

"Yeah, sure" Brooke said stopping her pacing.

"Why did you kiss her?" he asked interested.

"I-I don't know" she shrug thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" he ask her "You can't just kiss someone without a reason Brooke, people kiss other because they wanted to, others they just felt like doing so while others were just caught in the moment" he explain "Which one are you?" he questions as Brooke stared in thoughts "Get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs" and with that he walked out the room.

Brooke sat in thought to what Nathan had said, why exactly did she kiss Haley for? Was she just caught up in the moment? Or what.

**/**

Brooke sigh as she leaned on the closed locker next to Nathan's "What's up with you?" he asked while taking his things from his locker.

"Haley is avoiding me" she whines and Nathan laughs.

"Well won't don't you just talk to her after school, I'm sure you can corner her before she leaves" he said

"I can't, I have practice after school, which I cannot be late for, that bitch Rachel is trying to take over my squad, I'll give her my piece of mind" she said annoyed.

"I could've told you she was since you haven been here for two days" he said when Brooke glared at him "And besides Hales have tutoring today" he adds.

"And how do you know that?" she raised her brows whistle crossing her arms over her chest.

Nathan roll his eyes "Um maybe because she told me" he said flatly "Jeez Brooke, never pegged you as the jealousy type" he adds afterwards.

"I'm not jealous, don't be ridiculous" she stated and Nathan smiles at her sarcastically.

"Yeah, mm-hmm whatever, I have class to get to, so I'll see you later" he said zipping up his book bag "good luck with your girl" he grins before walking off.

"She's not my girl!" she shouted after him but he just waved her off. She groans frustrated before storming down to her lesson.

**/**

"No, no and hell NO!" Rachel shouted at the eight girls in front of her.

"What's wrong Rachel? Didn't we not do the routine right?" Bevin asks so innocently.

Rachel sighs exasperated "Okay, how do I say this nicely?" the red haired asked no one in particular "You guys sucks!" she exclaim and the basketball players across the room looked they way.

"Well it's not our fault we do!" Theresa said.

Rachel walked toward the girl and stood in front of her, making the girl a timid intimidated "And who's fault is that exactly Theresa, huh?" she asked the brunette with frightening eyes.

"If Brooke was here, we wouldn't suck" the girl mumbles but Rachel heard her clearly.

"Yeah well she's not here, but I am so deal with that!" she stated making the girls groan "Alright ladies, from the top...1,2,3-" the she got cut off.

"Hey kiddies, missed me!" Brooke announce and the eight relief girls ran toward they captain, including Theresa, who had said to not being able to stand Brooke but she rather her captain then the red hair.

"Brooke your back!" Bevin said with excrement showing through her eyes, hugging Brooke tightly as if to not let go.

"Yeah Bevin I am, sorry for the two days absent girls, I hope Rachel was nice filling in for me for a while" she grins at the said girl who glared at her "What up red!" she raised her brow suggestively with a bright smile on.

"Brooke, it's good to have you back" Rachel stated without any enthusiastic to her words.

"Awn, thanks red...means a lot" answers the brunette captain "So what we doing?" she asked. Bevin automatically clapped happily before filling Brooke on what has been going on for the pass two days and how Rachel is being mean and driving them nuts totally ignoring a fuming red hair.

**/**

The brunette cheerleader came out the gym with her gym bag strapped around her shoulder. She was going to find the honey blonde tutor before she leave, so she set toward tutoring centre. As she was about to push the centre door open she saw the girl she wanted to talk to walk out the school exit.

She quickly runs after her outside. "Hales!" she calls but it was as if Haley wasn't hearing her or she was and didn't want to acknowledge her "Haley!" she shouted again but this time louder then before and the girl finally came to a stop. Brooke breathed a sigh a relief as she picked up her pace. "Okay, now I know that your avoiding" was the first thing she breathed out when she reached Haley.

"What do you want Brooke" Haley asks tightening her books against her chest.

"Nice to see you too tutor girl" Brooke said jokily but then she cleared her throat when she realized that Haley didn't smile. "Um h-how are you?" the brunette asked, seeming that's the best way to start off a conversation.

"I'm doing fine" the shorter girl shrug.

"Um can we talk?" Brooke asks nervously.

"Isn't that what we doing now" Haley answers in a flat out uninterested voice.

"Ye-yeah, um, about the kiss-" Brooke got interrupted.

"It was a mistake" she said.

"Yeah" answered the brunette without realizing "Wait! What!" she finally clocked on what Haley said.

"That's what your going to say right? That the kiss was a mistaken, that it'll never happen again and we should just ignore and move on...right?" Haley said raising her brow.

"No, that's not what I was going to say"

"Oh?" Haley questions before adjusting her books.

"Yeah, look I didn't kiss you because I was caught up in the moment nor because I just felt like it" she took a deep breath before saying "I kissed you because I wanted to" she said embracing herself to Haley's answer.

"Mm" was all the tutor said.

"Mm?" Brooke questions confused "Is all you going to say?" she asked.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say Brooke? Huh?" Haley asked the girl.

"Anything other then 'Mm'" she mocked with eye roll.

"Okay then" Haley answers and Brooke groans in frustration.

"Look, I don't know what's all this mean but since we've been hanging out-"

"We always hang out" Haley interrupts and Brooke looked like she was about to explored.

"Okay, fine!" she exclaim loudly, annoyed at how Haley seem to find everything quiet amusing "Since Peyton left, things have changed after you and Nate tried and helped me to heal...I mean you and Nathan are friends now and I-I like you more than a friend" she finally admits it out loud, she had come to a conclusion that she liked Haley before she kissed the girl and when Nathan questioned her why she had kissed Haley, she said she didn't know bit she knew, she knew exactly why she had kiss Haley. "I don't know how or when it happened but I just know that you make me happy Hales, whenever your around I feel like I can do anything" she adds after a minute.

"So what do you want me to do?" Haley asked as if it was the simplest thing to ask.

"Well I was hoping maybe you can give us ago, I mean whatever this is...so how about going out on a date with me?" Brooke asked nerves showing as she scratched the back of her neck.

"No" Haley answers after a moment of just staring at the girl sweat.

"N-no?" Brooke stutters as her world came crashing down. "Wh-h-what do you mean?"

"Look there's no doubt that you already know about my feelings toward you, hell the whole tree hill student body knows but what I won't do is say yes to your proposition, I don't want to date you, I don't even want to think about giving 'us' ago" she simply explains as she went to leave.

"Wh-whoa, wait? Um Wh-why not?" Brooke asked with a hurt expression on. As much as Haley wanted to just give in to the other girl, she knew she couldn't, not until she made sure that Brooke wanted her and her only, she wasn't going to be the girl's rebound.

"Do you remember what you told me after we slept together at Nathan's party?" Haley asks and Brooke stared at her quizzical "You said that it was a mistaken and that we should just forget about it and move on, now I'm telling you to forget about the kiss and move on" Haley said and she can now see the tear forming at the brown does she loves so much 'be strong Haley' she reminded herself

"That's because I was with Peyton then" Brooke said with a broken voice.

"Bingo!" Haley exclaim as of she had find the solution to a math question "You were with Peyton, so say we get tougher and we been dating for weeks or even months tops and Peyton happens to come backed wanting you back, won't you jump to the offer?" Haley asked seriously.

Brooke stumbles over her words not knowing what to say "Exactly!" Haley said turning once again to walk away but Brooke's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"She won't" she said in a small voice "Peyton's left and won't be coming back any time soon" the brunette adds not even bothering to wipe the tears that was starting to descended down her face.

"What if she does!" Haley yells, getting frustrated at herself for wanting to just hug Brooke and except her offer "What if she does" she adds in her normal voice "Then where would that leave me?" she questions in a small broken voice of her own "I'm sorry Brooke, I've had my heart stumped on before, I'm not letting it happen again" she said with tears of her own streaming down her cheeks "I have to go" and with that she turned and started walking away.

"Haley!" Brooke shouted brokenly, she saw the girl shook her head as she continue on walking away "Hales!" Brooke calls again but Haley continues on her walk.

New fresh tears stream down her face as she watched the other girl go and out sight, in anger and hurt she was feeling she punched any object that was beside her and alert went off.

"What the hell Brooke?" she heard from behind, she turned around and saw a pissed off Lucas Scott, she turned to the beeping sound and saw Lucas's left said window broken, then she looked down at her hand and saw blood then she realized she had just punched a at window, which so just happens to be Lucas Scott's...great, just freaking great!

**TBC**

**So where guys hoping for a quick Baley? Awn sorry to disappoint but I thought if Haley gave in to Brooke automatically, would mean that Haley was okay with Brooke taking her virginity and just throwing away! Don't worry they WILL be a Baley but it just won't be easy...Lil Ms Davis has a lot of mending to do with Ms James! anyway REVIEWS are AWESOME...Enough said!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Always Loved**

**A/N1: Thanks so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter, you guys really rocks big time, no seriously you do. I had some doubts with that chapter when I wrote it but then I saw you guy's feedbacks, I was amazed so thanks.**

**A/N2: I'm sorry for spelling grammars and errors from last chapter, I wasn't myself when I wrote it, so I didn't double check it but I checked this one three times so hopefully there's none but if there are I'm so sorry.**

**A/N3: And the finally author's note is that I'm back at college which means work loads which means less free times to write which means slow updates, I'm just warning you already if I'm delay updating, just know I'm busy with coursework so forgive me!**

**Anyway enough with this rumbling and onto with the story :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

Haley walked inside her front door, slamming the door with force behind her "Whoa, whoa! What's with the door slamming?" Taylor asks annoyed until she saw the tear stained on her younger sister's face. "What's wrong?" she ask concern.

"Nothing" Haley grumbles turning to walk up the stairs.

"Well something must be going on for you to be crying, so come one tell me" the older of the two said following after the girl who was already climbing up the stairs.

"Nothing Taylor, so just leave me alone!" the honey blonde said now getting irritated at the brunette girl, she just wanted to go to her room and be alone.

"Look kid, you come home with blood shot eyes and an attitude, you want me to believe nothing is going on?" she said "Is it Brooke?" she ask after-ward figure it's always the young brunette that somehow always seems make her sister sad or upset.

"Ah god Taylor! Why won't you just leave me alone, I don't want to talk, OK!" shouts Haley as she swung her bedroom door opens and slams it shut in Taylor's face.

"Wha- Haley open this door!" she shouts but it's as if the young girl just blocked her out "Fine! You stay there just know that your grounded!" Taylor shouts through the closed door before sighing "Ugh I hate teenagers!" she groans before turning on her heels to walk back downstairs.

**...**

Haley threw herself on the bed, face first before starting to tear up again, it was so hard to say no to Brooke, the girl had said everything that Haley had dreamt her to say, and all she wanted was to jump on her arms and kiss her all over but she couldn't do that, she knew if Brooke wanted her then she has to want her and her only 100%.

She didn't want to be in a relationship that she knew will not last after the person Brooke really wanted to be with comes back, she's no one's rebound or she'll ever be. Brooke has to commit to her and her only.

**/**

"I can't believe you broke my window!" Lucas repeats as he approach the brunette who was still gripping her hand tightly. "First you broke my nose, and now my window!" he adds.

Brooke glares at the dirty blonde haired boy "Look I didn't even realize I broke it until you shouted nor did I realize it's your trunk, so I'm sorry I'll pay for it to get fix...happy!" Brooke shouted before turning around to walk away.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Lucas asks running after the girl.

"What do you care Scott" ask the brunette as she continue on walking toward where her car was parked "But if you must know I'm going home" she adds as she reached her vehicle. "Anywhere that's is as far as here" she grumbles under breath but Lucas still heard her but just decided to ignore her.

"You can't go home now, you need to get your hand checked out or something" he said.

"No, what I need to do is go home, and sleep on it" the brunette said then she tried to open the car door only to winch in pain, she turned around and saw Lucas giving her the 'I told you so' look.

"Your obviously not fine and cannot drive in this state" Lucas said before sighing "Come on, handle it over" he stretch his hand toward Brooke.

"Hand what over?" asks the brunette confused.

"Your car keys, I'm going to drive you to the hospital" Lucas stated as if that's the most normal thing to say especially by him.

Brooke burst out laughing hard, Lucas looked at the laughing girl questionably but the cheerleader just continue on laughing at the boy in front of her. Lucas huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms around his chest just waiting for the girl to stop laughing.

"You done?" he asked after Brooke calmed down from her high.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just I never realized how funny you are, drive me to the hospital" Brooke laughed again and Lucas rolled his eyes "Are you sure your Ok Scott" she said trying to feel his forehead.

Lucas moved his face away from the mocking brunette "Look I just want to do you a favourite because everyone else has left, so face it you haven't got a choice here" he said before adding "Either you let me drive you or you drive by yourself and risk of getting in another accident, so what do you say?" he asked with a raised brow.

Brooke sighed as much as Lucas was a jerk she knew the boy had a point, she can barely pulled the car handle open, so without a word she hands over her keys to the dirty haired blonde boy.

Lucas smiles brightly before opening the passenger door for Brooke. When she got in, he shut it then walked around to the drivers seat and got in himself, he can always picked his car tomorrow, no one is going to steal it, that's the beauty of tree hill, no robberies. Before driving off toward Tree Hill memorial.

**/**

"I cannot believe I let you drive my baby" Brooke said getting out the car.

The car ride was fairly silence, with only the radio playing, no one talked because well Brooke didn't know what's there to talk about with Lucas because let's face it they were never friends. And Lucas didn't want to say anything in case he said the wrong thing and anger the brunette so he kept his mouth shut as he drove.

"What no one drives your car?" he questions getting out himself and coming to stand next to her.

"No one, even Peyt had never drove that baby" Brooke said "Okay Scott, thanks for the ride, handle it over" she stretch her hand toward Luke for her keys.

"Well how you getting home when your done?" he asked.

"I'll call Nate" Brooke said simply.

"Oh smart choice Brooke, he'll have to bring his car here because it'll get dark and when he does they'll be two cars here, with the way Nate loves that BMW I'm sure he isn't going to leave it here and either is you since it's your baby, but lucky for  
you mine is still at school, so?"

"Mm your right, fine! You can drive me back" she said walking toward the double doors with Lucas behind her. The two teens walked in and toward the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me" Brooke said politely and the woman behind the desk looked up.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" the elderly woman asks with a friendly smile.

"Well I hurt my hand with a car window and it break, now my hand it's turning purple" she said just now really observing her injured hand.

"Oh alright, well you fill in one of this form and I'll see which doctor is available so they can look at it" the woman 'Valerie' from her name tag said handling the young teen a white form and a pen.

"Thanks" Brooke said before turning around and going to seat at the plastic chairs placed there where Lucas was seating. Without a word the brunette started filling out the form.

The two sat there for about ten minutes before Brooke looked up and faced Lucas "Why are you here with me, I thought you hated me" Brooke said confused at the change of attitude from Luke.

"Look I know I've been an ass" he started and Brooke roll her eyes "But I want to change you know, the other day I sat in my room and realized I have no friends. My brother and I were starting to form a relationship until I messed it up, I acted like a dick toward you, if it wasn't for me Peyton would've still be here, I'm so sorry Brooke" he said sadly "I want to change, I want to rebuild that relationship Nate and I were starting to form, I want to be your friend and be able to hung out with you guys" the blonde basketball player said in a verge of tearing up.

"I don't know if I can trust you Lucas, you have put me through so much that I actually hate you" Brooke said calmly in that raspy voice of hers.

"I know, and I know that it'll be hard to trust me after everything that has happened but Brooke believe me when I say that I want to change, I don't want to be the bad guy that everyone hates on, my own brother can't stand the sight of me and that hurts" he took a shaky breathy sigh, licking his dry lips "So please just give a chance to prove to you that I want to change and be your friend" he adds after a moment.

"Ms Davis" Brooke looked toward the voice and saw a man wearing blue scrub.

She looked toward Lucas before standing up "Yes" she answers as the man gesture for her to follow him "You wanna come with me?" Brooke asked the boy who had his head hang down low.

Lucas looked up from his brooding and smiles widely "Yes" he answers happily and Brooke flashes him her dimple smiled as the two follow after the doctor.

"Okay Ms Davis, I'm doctor Connor, I heard you smashed your hand against a car window" he said amazed. Brooke smiled sheepishly at the man "Let's take a look and see what we dealing with here, shall we" Dr Connor said as he started to aspect Brooke's hand "Well it's not broken, just sprained so that's good, we'll just put a cast on it" the brown haired man said "Alright just bare with me a moment, and I'll be right back" he said before leaving the two alone.

"So why did you smashed a car window regardless to it being mine" Lucas asks seating on the chair that was in the room.

"Well I was angry and I wanted to hit something" Brooke answers.

"Um why? What happened to make you that angry, I know it wasn't me" he jokes.

Brooke chuckles and Lucas smiles happily knowing that the brunette had laughed at his joke and not at him "Um no, I uh" she stumbles not sure if telling Lucas is a good idea.

Lucas saw the internal battle the brunette was having with herself and felt sadness overcome him, but he couldn't really blame Brooke, he didn't give her any reason for her to trust him. "You don't have to tell me Brooke, I know it'll take time to trust me so don't worry"

"It's not that I just-" Brooke sigh running her good hand through her hair "I told Haley I like her and she well rejected me" she said sadly.

Lucas's mouth formed an 'O' shaped and nodded "I'm sorry" he said really meaning it.

"It's OK, I just need a way to convince her that I really meant everything I said"

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do, since Peyt left she has been my rock and I guess I started having feelings for her along the way without acknowledging it and now she doesn't think I'm into her, I can't really blame her by the way I acted after what happened at Nate's party" Brooke said.

"Don't worry Brooke, I'm sure everything will work out" he said patting her shoulder encouragingly.

Brooke looked at the boy and smiles in thanks as doctor Connor walked in "All right Brooke, let's wrap this hand of yours shall we" he said smiling as he got on with his work.

**/**

"Thanks for this Luke, it really means a lot" Brooke said as both she and Lucas got out her car.

"It's OK, I'm just happy that it's not broken" Lucas said handling Brooke her car keys.

"Are you sure you happy to walk back home?" Brooke ask taking her keys.

"Yeah, it's fine...don't worry about it, the air looks fresh so I'm OK to walk home" he answers tacking his hands inside his sweatshirt pockets.

"All right, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, and um good luck with Haley, hope everything works out!"

"Thanks Luke, night"

"Good night Brooke" and with that said, the dirty haired blonde boy walked away and off down the empty street of Tree Hill.

Brooke sighs as she watches Lucas leave, the boy wasn't so bad when he wasn't being a jackass or a jerk, the brunette can tell that the two can become good friends in the future, if Lucas sticks to his word of wanting to change.

**TBC**

**I know, I know this chapter was boring, because it's all 'Brucas' screen and no Baley of Brathan but I promise there's a reason for this chapter and it'll all be reveal in the future chapters anyway, thanks for reading...reviews are always welcome, so just click that button down there and write something :)**

**So what do you guys think? Do you really think Lucas will change?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Always Loved**

**So this chapter would've been updated yesterday but I accidentally deleted the first one that I wrote so I had to re-write it :( *sighs* anyway how you like the second draft!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Nathan groans at the loud noise of his cell phone ringing. He blindly reaches where the noise was coming from and grasps the device between his fingers, still with eyes closed he brought it up to his ear "Hello" he said his voice full of sleep.

"Hey Nate" said a cheerful voice which made Nathan groan, it was way to early for cheerfulness.

"Brooke?" he questions now opening his eyes.'

"Well duh, who else would it be?" the brunette's voice sounded out.

"Ugh! it's so early" he groans seating up against the headed post. "What's up?"

"Well I need to you come pick me up for school"

"Um why can't you drive yourself there?" he questions confused.

"Well I kind of got into a little accident, so I can't drive" Brooke said.

"What! What happened! How?" was what came out Nathan's mouth as he sits up from the head post.

"Nate calm down, it's nothing, I just sprain it nothing to worry about, I just have a cast and can't drive until it's removed" explained the brunette.

Nathan breaths a relief sigh "So how did you drive yesterday?" he questions puzzled.

"Oh right well Luke drove me"

"Wait, Luke?" he questions raising his brow.

"I'll explain it to you when you get here" Brooke answers.

Nathan sighs "All right, I'll see you in a few" he said as both of them said they good-byes and hangs-up. The boy got out bed and walked toward his en suit bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Brooke!" Nathan yells as he walks inside the brunette's house. Closing the door behind him.

"Be right down!" came up that stairs. He nods before walking toward the girl's kitchen.

He walks toward the fridge, pulls it open and takes out bread and staff to put inside before inserting it into the toaster, letting the cold bread warm up. After a few minutes the bread pops up and Nathan stared throwing different toppings inside, when he was done, he took a first bit chewing and nodding in satisfaction.

He looked up from his bread when he heard Brooke come inside the room "Hey" the brunette said.

"So want to tell what happened" he said gesturing toward her cast hand.

"Well after I cornered Haley after school like you said and pour my heart out to her, she flat out rejected me so in anger I punched Luke's car window" Brooke started but got interrupted by Nathan.

"Seriously Brooke, stop calling him that, it's weird" he said shivering a bit.

"Anyway as I was saying, I didn't even realized it was his car nor that I hit a car window after he shouted it out. He yelled for a bit than he offered to drive me" Brooke said "I didn't want to call you because I didn't want you worrying about me, I've worried enough from being in coma for four months." Brooke explain the questioning look in Nathan's eyes.

"So what happened between him driving you to the hospital to becoming best friends" he said questionably.

"Well after he drove me to the hospital, he offered to stay and I guess after we started talking we just bonded I think" Brooke explains "He really wants to change Nate and I think we should tie him a chance" stated the brunette.

"Give him a chance? I gave him one before and he screw it up not only that but he messed my best friend over, so no" he said fuming.

"I know he did but he really is sorry for everything he did Nathan"

"No I don't care! And why are you defending him anyway, just a few weeks ago you two could t stand being in the same room as each other without being on one another's throat!" Nathan yells, leaving his half eaten bread lost of appetite.

"Well things chance, and I really think if we give Luke a chance!" again she got interrupted.

"Nothing has changed! And please stop calling him that, it's LucASS!"

Brooke glares at the boy hating the way Nathan is reacting "Luke!" she challenges.

"LucASS!"

"Luke!" she fires back as the two glares at one another.

"LUCASS!" Nathan shouts growing angry by the second.

"LUKE, LUKE, LUKE" Brooke chants mocking the basket baller. She continues dominating Nathan's voice.

"FINE! fine!" he yells stopping Brooke in her track "Whatever, call him whatever you want become his best friend, trust him 100% with your life"

"Nate I didn't-"

"But just know that when he goes back to being a jackass because he will, don't say I didn't told you so" and with that say the boy picked up his bread and walked pass Brooke and out the kitchen and house.

"Nathan!" Brooke yells as she heard her front door close shut, she sprint after the boy, chasing him outside "Nate!" she yells as she saw his BMW drive out of her driveway. She groans annoyed at how she let things cascades between the two of them. She and Nate has never argued before not over anything and now they arguing about Lucas was even crazy. She groan again but this time out if frustration after she realized she'll have to walk to school.

Turning around she head back inside to get her staff and head to THH.

* * *

The brunette sighs as she opens her locker to retrieve the books that she'll need for first period and second and putting those ones she doesn't inside. She figured since they was only two minutes left for homeroom, she'll just come to her locker then first period.

"Hey" the brunette turns toward the new comer and smiles but it wasn't really her normal Brooke smile as usual. "Okay what's wrong?" they asks.

Brooke shrugs then sighs as she saw the frown on her new companion's face "Nathan and I got into a fight" she said sadly running he fingers through her brunette hair.

"It was about me wasn't?" Lucas asks as the two started walking toward they first period which happens to be calculus and the four of them shared, her, Haley, Nathan and Lucas an if the blonde haired green eyed girl was then it'll would've be the five of them.

"Sorry Luke but he just thinks you'll screw me over and that you really don't mean any of the things you say" Brooke said as they were approaching calculus.

Lucas sighs running his hand through his unkempt dirty blonde hair "I know it'll be hard but I really wants to change Brooke" he said "Thanks for trying to talk to him, but I'll just try and talk to him myself" he said as they approach the class room.

"Yeah" Brooke answers in a trace as her eyes were locked on the two most important people in her life that happens to be in a bad term with her at the moment. She got a pang of jealous when she saw Nathan talking to Haley, her Haley. She knew Nathan will never do that to her but it still didn't make it easier to see the honey blonde talking to other people except her. Just looking her at her now makes Brooke's heart race quicker than it supposed too and her chest tighten but in a good way.

"Hey, your okay" Lucas asks putting his hand on her shoulder.

Brooke looked at Lucas then back toward Nathan and Haley, Nathan looked like he was about to kill Lucas while Haley just looked confused, the brunette fought the urge to smile at how adorable the girl looks "Yeah I'm fine, let's seat down" she said as Lucas lead the two at the back. As they were passing Nathan gave Lucas a dirty look while Haley stared at the floor which kind of hurt but Brooke decided to fix it as soon as possible because she couldn't have Haley looking like that...hurt!

The two took a seat as Ms Rivera walks in and starts the lesson. With everyone one focusing.

* * *

The whole school day went on a blur for Brooke. She had tried talking to Nathan but whenever she tries Lucas will be walking from a distance or he'll be with Brooke that Nathan will get angry and storm off. So yeah Nathan was still mad at her, Haley don't say she hasn't seen the girl since she had bolted out the room as soon as calculus finished.

A few people has written on her cast things like 'hope you get better soon' 'why do they creates cars with windows if it's dangerous' and some just signed they names or 'bitch if you wanted a attention you could've done something more dramatic than breaking a car window' you can just guess who wrote that.

Tue brunette sighs as she places her books that she won't used any more and took the one that she needs for homework. She started walking toward the school exit to walk back home because Nathan was still mad at her so she doubts that he'll want to drive her after leaving her behind this morning and Lucas was still getting it's window fixed.

She sighs as she started toward her house, she didn't wan to take the bus because she has swore off herself that she'll never get on those buses except when it's cheering competition. She has to do something to get Haley to know that what she means is true and that she wants to be with her. She knew that the girl drives her mad, everything she's next or near her she just wants to grab the girl and kiss her until there's no air left. Just seeing Nathan with Haley made her jealous, image how it'll be like if some sleaze-balls dares to put his hands on her girl...the girl she loves! Whoa hold one there Davis what? She questions herself then smiles brightly as she felt droplets of rain on her skin "The girl I'm in love with" and she breaks out a full on eating grin before turning direction away from her house.

* * *

Haley runs out the pouring rain, trying hard to not get soaked as she opened the handle of the black SUV that stood in front of the school entrance. When she walked out the tutoring centre and saw the massive pouring rain she decided to call Taylor, even though the older girl complain she still came.

"Jeez easy with the leathers" Taylor says as Haley tries to dry herself off.

"It's a chair Taylor, I'm more important than it" the younger girl answers.

"Not to me" she jokes and Haley swats at her shoulder as Taylor started the engine back up and driving off out THH toward they house.

* * *

"Err Hales?" Taylor questions as she stops the car in they driveway.

"Mm" was the only reply she received from the younger girl as she was collecting all of her things.

"Were you excepting a visitor?" she questions.

"No, why?" she asks still not yet looking up.

"Because Brooke is kneeling in out doorstep" Haley looks up and sure enough, there was the brunette kneeling with her knees drawn up close and chin resting on it. Confused to what the brunette was doing here she got out the car quickly.

"Brooke?" she questions drawing up the girl's attention.

Brooke walked down the steps "Hey Hales, Taylor" she said acknowledging each James sisters, Taylor nods nods toward the girl.

"What you doing here?" Haley asks.

"Right then I just go in inside and leave you two to talk, okay then bye Brooke" she said as she looked toward the brunette and mouthed 'good-luck' before walking inside.

"God your freezing" Haley said regarding the girl's shivering body.

"You still cares" Brooke said with smile tagged to her lips.

"Of course I care Brooke, why would you even think that I didn't" Haley said in that tired voice of hers.

"Well considering what happened yesterday" she shrug.

"That has nothing to do about how much I care about you idiot!" she said, slapping the brunette's shoulder lightly.

"Which is why I want to talk about it" she said getting nervous all the sudden.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asks gesturing toward the front closed door.

"No I can't I think if I do I'll lose my here's" she answers and Haley nods for her to talk "Okay so I had lots of time to think about what you said about if you and I were to start dating and Peyt comes back wanting me back what would I say" Brooke sated but got interrupted by Haley.

"Brooke I don't think-"

"No Hales, just let me finish, you ask me that and I said I don't what will happen tomorrow or the day after that or in the future but all I know is that I want to be with you Haley, I didn't understand what she meant by 'figuring who I want' but now I do and it's you Haley, I want you, I love you...I'm in love with you that it hurts to breath" Brooke said before pausing "I just I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it, seeing you today with Nate made me so jealous that I'll almost forgot that his my best friend and he wouldn't do that to me knowing how I feel about you" Haley smiles at Brooke's word. "I want to hold you in my arms and never let go, I want to kiss you until I can't breath no more, I want to wake up beside you and tell you how much I love you, because I do, I'll do anything for you Hales, and if I have to scream it on top of the roof so you know that I mean every single words than so be it." after she was done she went back to being nervous again "Say something" she said almost pleading with the silence girl.

"What did you rehearse all that while in the hospital?" she jokes. Even though it wasn't what Brooke wanted her to say she still smile because at least she said something.

"Actually I thought of all of this during school while you been avoiding me and when I was walking home" Brooke stated making Haley laugh at the cuteness that is Brooke Davis when she rumbles.

"You walked? Actually walked?" she questions shocked because in her whole her years she's known the brunette, she has never seen her walk long distance. If she wasn't driving by herself, she was getting driven by.

"Well yeah, I had to after Nathan ditched me after we argued about Luke"

"Wow it does sound weird" Haley sated with a smile.

"Okay why does everyone keep saying that I mean yeah me and him weren't really the bestest friends but-" Brooke's rants got interrupted by Haley's lips on hers, the brunette automatically kisses back. Circling her arms around her midsection and Haley's wrapped around her shoulders.

The kiss was gentle and light, nothing too agar or sexual. It was as if it was they first kiss then brook pulls away because as much as she was enjoying it she also wanted to know what this meant "You kissed me" she said more of a statement then a question.

Haley shrugs "And you kissed me back, so?" she asks.

"So I kissed you because I wants to show you how serious I am about wanting to he with you" Brooke explains.

"Then ask me" Haley says speaking in riddles Brooke stares at the shorter girl confused.

"Ask you what?" she questions but Haley just looks at her and raises both her eyebrows then it clocked on her what the shorter girl was asking before she clears her throat and say.

"Haley James would you be my girlfriend and go out with me?" Brooke asks.

Haley stares at the girl without saying anything, making the girl's nerves come back before she looked up at girl and smiles "Yes!" she nods.

Brooke's heart swells as she broke out into a smile, kissing the girl all over her face then spinning her around.

Haley giggles as the brunette puts her down and they shared another kiss "Now come on Romeo, I don't want my girlfriend catching sickness" Haley said tugging on Brooke's hand toward her house totally missing the dopey goofy smile on Brooke's face.

"No wait" Brooke said pulling the shorter girl back by her wrist as the droplets of rains started picking up.

"Brooke it's going to pour soon, what you doing?" questions Haley as rain started rocking her skin, wetting her already.

"This" Brooke said before attaching they lips together. The second kiss was as gentle as the first one but more sweet and innocent as rain poured on them: Brooke pulls away a little, resting they forehead together "I love you Haley James" she whispers as they lips brush together as she talks since it was only centimetres away.

Haley smiles widely already loving the way the words sounds giving out Brooke's mouth "I love you too Brooke Davis" she whispers back before connecting they lips back together.

**...**

Taylor looks out the window where she has left her sister and best friend and smiles as she saw them kissing under the rain "Mm what do you know, it does look as romantic as in movies" she mumbles then adds "Man I gotta find myself someone to kiss on the rain"

* * *

**TBC**

**So what did you guys thought of the 'Baley' scene?**

**PS: Last Monday's episode was so funny!...B. Dazzle, Baby Mama and Shutterbug. Lool couldn't stop laughing! Missed yesterday's episode though but I'll catch up on Saturday**


	28. Chapter 28

**Always Loved **

**Chapter 28**

* * *

The two new couple have finally moved from the rain and inside the tutor's warm house. Since both were so soaked they had to change clothes, Taylor who was so nice enough had kindly lend Brooke her cloths since Haley's wouldn't have fit her. After they got changed into warm attire Haley made them both cups of hot steaming coffee. Now they were  
seating inside Haley's kitchen just staring at one another with smiles on their faces as they sip on they warm liquid, warming they freezing body up.

"Okay guys seriously stop eye fucking each other" Taylor says as she walked inside the kitchen and rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it, your sister is just too damn cute" Brooke said giving Haley a dopey smile.

Taylor pretends to be vomiting at the brunette's words and Haley swat on her arm. "Alright we need to talk" Taylor said pulling out a stool and sitting down.

"Your not about to give us the whole wait until your sure to be intimate are you?" Haley questions as the two teen stared at the older girl.

"Oh please that's already too late for you guys" Taylor said and both girls blushes deep red. Then the older of the three cleared her throat before saying "Anyway what I wanted to say is that I don't mind you guys kissing or being cute or that other nonsense but what I'm asking is that you try to keep it on the DL because trust me I do not want to see you two making out, understood?" she asks and the two nodded "Okay then since that's taken care of, I'm going to bed oh and one more thing, when you two are inside your room, lock the door" she said as she went to leave the room.

"Isn't it usually keep the door open?" Brooke questions.

"As I said before I don't want to see or hear you two" she said before leaving the room and going upstairs.

The two teens in the kitchen burst out in laughter before they sigh and just stared at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. "This is really real right?" Brooke asks after a moment of seating in silence.

Haley smiles adoringly at the brunette before getting up from her stool and standing between Brooke's legs "Yes it is" she answers before cupping her face and connecting they lips together. After a few minutes of kissing she pulled away and found Brooke with her eyes closed. She giggles and the brunette popped her brown eyes open and grins at her "Does that feel real?"

"Totally!" the brunette answers the grin still plastered on her face then leaning in once again and pecking the tutor's lips then resting her forehead against Haley's "Go on a date with me Saturday?" she whispers staring deep into Haley's warm orbs.

The tutor grins and nods her head "Yes" she said then they kiss again before Brooke pulled away and stood up from the stool.

"I have to go" she stated making Haley pout.

"Your not staying?" she ask with the pout still on display. Brooke sighs then shook her head no and the shorter girl's pouts deepens even more so the brunette leaned down and suck her bottom lip in her mouth making Haley let out a surprised groan.

"God you taste nice" Brooke said after pulling away grinning "I have to talk to Nate, get him to stop being mad at me I hate it" she stated sadly and Haley wrapped her arms around the girl's hips, kissing her lips softly.

"He's just worry about you that's all, he's not mad at you, trust me" she smiled in assurance.

Brooke sighs "I hope so, anyway I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks and the honey blonde nods as the two walked toward the James's front door. "I love you" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

Haley giggles loving the way the words sounded on the brunette's mouth "I love you too" and they kissed again before Haley gently pushed Brooke away from her and out the door playfully. The other girl pouts to which Haley just rolled her eyes at before kissing her cheek and closing the door after saying bye.

The tutor sighed, resting her hack against her closed door with her eyes closed "Well someone looks happy" she jumps at hearing her sister's voice and smiles her.

"That's because I am" she answers, smile still on full display. Taylor looked at her little sister and couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm glad your happy Hales" she said and Haley looked at the older girl and saw the seriousness behind her brown eyes and she smiled gently.

"Thanks Tay" she hugged her older sister before pulling away "I'm going to go and start on my homework before bed" she announce and Taylor nods before Haley climbs the stairs to her room.

* * *

**-Scott Mansion-**

Brooke rang the doorbell of the Scott mansion and after a few minutes the door opened and revealed Dan Scott and the brunette smiled awkwardly and uncomfortably. "Hello Mr Scott" she greets with that awkward smile still plastered on her feature.

"Ah Ms Davis, what can I do for you?" he asks leaning against the door-frame.

"Er I came to see Nathan, he is in?"

"Yes, come on in" he said stepping away and letting Brooke in "In his room" he said and Brooke smiles in thanks as she turned to head toward the boy's room "Oh Ms Davis?" he said stopping her on her track.

"Yes sir?" Brooke asks as she turned to face the Scott man.

"I heard that you and that blonde girlfriend of yours broke up"

"Yeah but-

He cut her off "sorry to hear, now you might consider dating my son" he said smiling creepily.

Brooke gave a fake smile "Er I'm actually in relationship now, I'm dating Haley"

"That girl that works in Karens' café?" he asks with a look that the brunette couldn't read.

"Yes and with all the due respect Mr Scott, its none of your business to who I date and plus Nate and I are just friend."

"Mm such a shame, you two would've make a great couple" he said and Brooke resist the urge of not rolling her eyes "ah well hope you and whatever her name are happy" he said as he make to leave.

"Haley!" Brooke calls after him. Dan turned around and smiles his creepy smile before living. Brooke shuddering as she turned to head toward Nathan's room. 

* * *

"Come in" the brunette heard and pushed open the door.

Nathan looked up from playing with his basketball and sigh when he saw the brunette. "What you doing here?"

"Jeez Nate, nice to see you too" she said sarcasm dripping "your dad gives me the creep" she said shutting the door behind her.

"He creeps everyone out" he said seating up on his bed.

Brooke walked over and sat down on the chair in Nathan's room "We need to talk" she said turning the chair around so she was facing Nate.

"If you here to talk about 'Luke' again then save it, I don't want to know" he said picking up a basketball magazine and bringing it up to his face.

Brooke sighs "Okay, I know that you don't like nor trust him" the brunette started as Nathan pulled the magazine away and gave her duh look, rolling his eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me Nathan Scott" she scold playfully before continuing "look I know that his not your ideal person but he wants to change and I think we should at least give him a chance" she said as Nathan frowns "Okay fine if you won't do it, can you at least do it for me?" the brunette said sticking out her bottom lip at the boy.

"Don't do that Brooke, it's not fair" he said protesting but the brunette's pouts just deepen even more "Ugh! Fine" Brooke smiles big "but I'm only doing it for you" he added.

"Yay! Thanks Nate" she said hugging him tightly.

"But if he hurts you then I'm kicking his ass and you can't stop me" he said pointing his finger at her.

Brooke smiles widely "Deal!" and the two shook on it "Oh and by the way, Hales and I are dating" she said after a minute with full eating grin on her face.

"Oh my god! Really" Nathan questions happy for the brunette and Brooke nods "I'm happy for you Brookie, congrats!" he huge her close to his body and Brooke hugged him back tightly.

"Ah isn't this nice!" the two pulled away automatically and stared weirdly at Dan as the older man grins his creepy smile. "Everything OK" he asks his face still plastered with that grin.

"Yeah dad, everything is fine!" Nathan answers and Dan nods.

"All right then, well I'll leave you guys to whatever it is your doing but remember protection comes first" he said before winking at Nathan and shutting the door behind him.

"Er did you dad just suggested what I think he did" Brooke asks grossed out, it's not that Nathan wasn't attractive or anything because he was but the brunette just wasn't into him like that and plus she liked girls not guys and also she's in a relationship with the girl she loves, god just thinking about Haley brings a smile to her face.

"I'm so sorry about him, I don't know where he gets the idea of me and you are together from" he said shaking his head.

"That's because you have no girlfriend" the brunette stated then an idea popped into her head "oh we so have to set you up with someone" she said excitedly.

"Um no, no way your setting me up with someone" he said protesting.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine, you and the nameless girl can double date with Haley and me" she said clapping happily forgetting about her injured hand.

"Oh god!" Nathan groans as he watched the excited brunette jump up and down but he couldn't help but to smile since the brunette was happy. 

* * *

**-Saturday/Date Night-**

Brooke run out of her kitchen toward the pounding door as she yanked it open, without giving the person a chance to talk the brunette pulled them in before shutting the door behind her. "I need your help" she said freaking out.

"Well I can tell" Nathan said with raise brow, looking at Brooke's flour covered face "What's wrong?" he asks as the duo walked toward the kitchen and Nathan's mouth formed an "O" at the mess that was the Davis's kitchen.

"Yeah, I was trying to cook and well it didn't turn out as well as I thought" Brooke explained scratching the back of her head.

"I'll say, it looks like Christmas came early" Nathan said as he ran his finger on the flour conceded counter. "Why are you cooking, I mean we both know you can't cook" the boy said.

Brooke gives Nathan a hard glare "Oh jeez, thanks as if I didn't know that" Brooke said sarcastically as Nathan shrug "and if you must know, I'm cooking for Haley, our date is today" the brunette explained.

"Well why don't you just take her out?" Nathan asks confused.

"Because I want to cook for her, there'll be plenty of time when we'll go out but today I want it to be indoors" Brooke said getting frustrated with Nathan.

"All right, alright I'll help you, but just so you know I can't cook myself" he added as he took off his jacket and walked toward the sink to wash his hands.

"Don't you dare poison my girlfriend Scott, I'll have you arrested" Brooke said with a straight face.

"Hey, I'm just warning you so you know" he said with a smile as the two best friend set out to start preparing the food for the Baley date. 

* * *

Brooke run down the stairs of her house as she heard the doorbell ring. As she reached the landing she stopped to calm her fast beating heart, she took a few deep breaths before reaching for the door handle and pulling it open.

"Hi" Haley said with that beautiful smile of hers that the brunette couldn't help but to smile at.

"Hi" Brooke whispers as the honey blonde girl leaned forward and connected they lips together because pulling away and walking pass Brooke who had her eyes closed, inside the house.

Haley giggles before clearing her throat at the still closed eyes girl while still leaning forward. Brooke popped her eyes open only to see no sign of Haley before turning toward the giggling sound and blushing in embarrassment.  
The brunette chuckles lightly as she shut the door behind her and turned to face Haley "Hi"

"You said that already" Haley said smiling at the cuteness that was Brooke Davis.

"Well maybe I just love saying it, is that a problem?" she asks as she inches closer to Haley.

The honey blonde girl wondered her arms around the brunette's hips and pulled her close to her, grinning at the surprise look on Brooke's face before leaning up and connecting they lips together then pulling away when it was about to get heated "no, its not a problem at all"

The two girls stared at each other for a minutes before the brunette speaks up "Oh the food is ready, let's eat" she said stepping out from the girl's arms and walking toward the kitchen "just go to the living room, I'll be right there" the cheerleader said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Hey chuckles, shaking her head as she followed the brunette's instructions and walked toward the living room. As she pushed open the door, Haley's breath caught in her throat.

The brunette's normally well decorated living room was spaced out so that there was room left in the middle, the light was dim and the fire in the fire place going on. A blanket place in the middle with two pillows and beside it was a bottle of champagne inside an ice bucket. Haley smiles at the effort the other girl put into this and sat down on the blanket as she waited for Brooke. 

* * *

Not to long after she sat down, the door opened again and Brooke walked in while carrying a basket, she smiled at the honey blonde before placing the basket on the blanket and sitting down beside the tutor and smiles at Haley.

"Okay before I start taking out the contains that are here, I gotta warn you, I'm not the greatest cook so I'm sorry if it taste bad" the brunette said in a word advance.

"Well then let me be the judge of that" Haley said as Brooke started taking out the foods from inside and placing them on the blanket. After she was done she gesture for Haley to stay dig in.

The honey blonde girl surveys the foods that the brunette made and her eyes lit up at what she saw "Omg, Brooke the food of god!" Haley exclaim as she open the container that contained Mc and Cheese and opens it with glee in her eyes.

Brooke chuckles at the girl's eagerness but found it absolutely adorable "I also made chocolate cake" she said gesturing toward the sweet desert but it seems like Haley was more interested in her Mc and Cheese than anything else.

"Okay then, I'll just leave this on the side" Brooke said with an amused look on her eyes and a smile on her face as the two girls dig in into the Mc and Cheese.

* * *

Haley chuckles as Brooke tried to save the Ben and Jerry ice-cream that had missed her mouth when Haley tried to feed her from falling but to no avail. Haley laughs loudly as the cold sweet treat landed between the valley of Brooke's breast.

"Nice one tutor girl" Brooke teases as she took a napkin to wipe it off.

"No let me" Haley caught her wrist before the brunette can wipe it off, Brooke locked her eyes with Haley as she saw a devious smile form on the tutor's lips just as she was about to question the girl, Haley leaned forward, snack her tongue out then licked up the valley between Brooke's beast before kissing her on the lips.

"Mm, yum" she said with grin as she saw the shock, speechless look on the brunette's face. "Oh strawberry" Haley said as she picked up said fruit from a bowl and bit into it, just leaving Brooke to her still shock state.

* * *

"I had fun Brookie" Haley whispers as the two lay on the blanket while another one covered them both while resting her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Thank you" Haley said as she twisted herself so she was laying half way on top Brooke.

"Your welcome tutor girl, I'm glad you had fun" Brooke answers as she ran her fingers on Haley's arm lightly, making the girl shiver under her touch "I had fun too" she adds.

Haley smiles down at the girl lovingly before cupping her face onto her hands, leaning down and kissing those perfect full lips then pulling away "I love you Brooke Davis" Haley whispers they lips just inches apart.

"I love you too Haley James" Brooke answers back as she leaned up and connected their lips back together again, she gasps as she felt Haley's tongue ran against her bottom lip without hesitation the brunette opened her mouth and invited Haley's warm tongue inside her mouth. Both girls moaned at the taste as well as the warmth of the other. Brooke had never felt this happy or in love this much in her life and she just didn't want this moment to end. Ever! 

* * *

**TBC**

**I haven't updated this story for quiet bit because I have missed two episodes of the new OTH so no inspiration, I have no idea where this came from, hope it turned out well.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Always Loved Chapter 29**

"Brooke? Brooke" Haley calls out as she walked inside the brunette's house, shutting the door behind her. "Brooke." she calls out again until she heard.

"No, you listen to me, you have never given a crap about me and all the sudden-" and the tutor followed the voice of her girlfriend toward the kitchen.

When she walked inside the room, she saw her girl _her girl_, Haley smiles goofy as she watch the brunette cheerleader pace up and down the floor, bare foot. Without saying a word, she took off her shoulder bag and placed it on top of the counter and took a sit on one of the stool as she waited for Brooke to finish with her not so happy cell phone conversation.

"Yeah, I understand, bye" the brunette sighed as she hang up her cell and rested her head against Haley's shoulder.

"Awe my poor baby, what's wrong?" Haley questions as she comb her fingers through brunette strands.

"My mother, that's what's wrong" she answers as she picked her head off the girl's shoulder and kissed her lips "hi" she said with a smile, all the frustration from her mum gone by Haley's presence

"Hi"the tutor reply with a smile if her own "so what did your mum do this time" she questions as pulled the other girl into her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Ugh, my father has been promoted, which means he gets relocated, so bye-bye Tree Hill, hell L.A." the brunette stated sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You moving?" Haley asks, sadness taking over her.

"No, no, look at me Hales" the cheer captain said, lifting her girlfriend's head up by her fingers "I am not going anywhere, my parents never gave a damn about me. Hell they don't even live with me and all the sudden the want me to pick up everything up and leave my life, no" Brooke said as she sat straddling the tutor "my friends are here and I have this amazing super hot girlfriend, that I'm not planning on leaving her any time soon" she adds and Haley blushes. "I love you OK" she asks.

Haley nods her head and wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist "I love you too" she answers before connecting they lips together.

**-Karens' Café-**

"What you going to do now?" Nathan asks as the three friends sat on a booth at Karens' Café the next day.

Brooke sighs and shrug at the same time as Haley rubs her back comfortably "I don't even know"

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucas asks as he took a sit beside Nathan. Even though the younger Scott still didn't like his brother, the dark haired was giving him a chance since he did promised Brooke and plus the dirty blonde haired boy hasn't done anything to his best friend yet.

"Brooke is living town" Nathan stated sadly looking toward the cheer captain, reaching a hand across the table to hold her hand.

"She's not moving, not really" the tutor said and everyone's attention went straight to her.

"How do you mean Hales?" Brooke asks her two weeks girlfriend with hopeful eyes.

"I mean you can get emancipated from them, so that way you don;t have to move" the honey blond explains with a smile.

"Hales is right Brooke, if you do then you pretty much free from your parents" Lucas adds.

"I'll even move in with you when you get an apartment, I'm so sick of Dan's controlling ways" Nathan says and Brooke smiles.

"Guys get me a lawyer" Brooke announce and the other three smiles at her.

"Oh god, I'm so tired" Brooke groans as she flopped down on Nathan's bed and Haley followed, laying half on top of her.

"We only looked at few apartments" Lucas said chuckling at the girl's groan.

It has been three weeks since her parents signed the emancipated form, luckily but not surprisingly it was easy to get Victoria and Richard Davis to sign the form since they didn't want anything to do with Brooke, they just wanted her to come L.A for the image of the perfect family picture that they so wasn't. And now the brunette was looking for an apartment while she stayed at Nathan's beach house without his parents knowing since Brooke's old house was sold already.

Both of her parents agreed to still send her money for cloths, foods and will still pay for her college funds but the apartment she has to pay herself, so the brunette was not only looking for apartments but also a job. God that sucks.

"Ah kill me" she groans and Haley chuckles at the dramatic that is her girlfriend before kissing her lips softly

"Ugh, guys not on my bed" Nathan said scolding the two girls.

"Nate man, leave them be, go on girls I don't mind" Lucas said a smirk on his face.

"Perve" Brooke said as Haley hits the boy behind his head.

"Jeez I was kidding, relax, Nate a little help here" he said and his brother shook his head side to side.

"Nathan Royal Scott, what is the meaning of this?" two angry parents burst into the teen's conversation as one red faced Dan Scott held a white letter in his hand.

Nathan sighs knowing exactly what that was, he turned and looked toward his friends who immediately knew what to do.

Haley got off of Brooke and pulled said girl into her feet and the two walked pass Dan and Deb Scott with Lucas not face behind, with small, _see you man_ and _good luck,_Nathan finally turned to face his parents.

"It's an emancipated letter" he answers simply.

"I know what it is, I am not an idiot, but what I want to know is why the hell are you filling for one?" Dan asks angrily and Deb held onto his husband's arm, pulling him back.

"Because I don't want to live here any more, I sick of you trying to control and judge everything do, I want to do my own thing that I love without judgement" he said calmly, going to sit on his bed.

"And you think this is the solution, and I judge you because I want what's best for you!" Dan yells, making Deb pulled on his arm again.

"Yes you dad, everything I do, you always have to critics it somehow, no matter how good am I, you want me to be you well guess what I am not you or ever be" he said getting off his bed and walking out his room.

"If I sign these forms I swear to you Nathan, you get no penny from me" Dan said angrily.

"Whatever dad, at least then I won't be leaving under you watch hours no more" he said before leaving out the front door and slamming it shut behind.

"What happened to talking to him calmly?" Deb questions before strolling away from her husband.

"God he makes me so angry, I just want us to find the apartment so I can get out there" Nathan said as he took the bowl of ice-cream offered to him by Haley. The four friends found themselves at Haley's house later that day and decided to just watch a movie.

"Don't worry roomie, we'll find our apartment soon" Brooke said.

"Hear, hear" Nathan answers making the other three chuckles.

"So what movie we watching?" Haley questions as the four friends picked themselves off of the kitchen stools and walked to the living room. "and no more Bring It On" she adds after she saw her girlfriend was about to respond. Brooke pouts at the girl and whines "baby I love you but seriously I can't stand watching that movie again after three nights ago" she said but the brunette just continues to pouts so she leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay then what about Footloose" Lucas questions pulling the DVD from its shelve.

"Oh that's Taylor's" Haley answers as she and Brooke took a sit on the love seat, with the brunette cheerleader seating on her lap with her head rested on her shoulder

"I'm sure she won't mind that we borrowed it" Lucas said, before popping in the DVD into the VCR and going to seat on the one person couch while Nathan laid out on the big single couch and Brooke took the remote and press play.

The brunette adjusted herself on her girlfriend's lap so she was seating comfortably, head leaned back on Haley's shoulder, the honey blonde took the opportunities to lean in and connect they lips together.

"I love you" she said after she pulled away.

Brooke smiles and blushes shyly "I love you too tutor-girl" Brooke husks and Haley smiles at the nickname, god how she's missed that name. Haley sighs constantly just happy to have her girl in arms before tightening her arms around the girl tightly, holding her close to her as if afraid if she let go she'll lose the brunette.

As the four friends sat there watching the movie, laughing along or making comments to which Brooke had gotten a few playful slaps from Haley when she kept on saying how hot the main girl character was or good she moves, if she also moves like that in bed, to which she was only joking. And they had no idea when sleep over took them.

**-One Week Later-**

"Omg this is it, this is so me!" Brooke squeal as she looked around the apartment and Nathan coughs reminding her that he took was gonna live here "oh and you" Brooke said smiling sheepishly

"Mm-hmm" Nathan said before walking around the place.

"Come on hot-shot this is perfect, its two and half bedroom, awesome massive kitchen that we won't need and two bathroom TWO! We don't even have to fight who goes first! And it is so CHEAP! Please, please!" Brooke pleads looking at her best friend.

"Okay fine!" Nathan laughs at the girl's happiness, whatever to keep that big smile on her face.

"YES!, your the best! She cheered before hugging him tightly and pulling away "we'll take it!" Brooke exclaim at at the estate agent who smiles at them brightly.

"Amazing, I'll just get the paper work" the man announces as he walked toward his brief case.

"See I told you, you guys will find an apartment soon" Haley said walking toward Brooke who flashes her a dimpled smile.

"Oh man Hales, I'm so happy right now I could kiss you"

"I'm not stopping you" Haley squeals as Brooke suddenly pulls her close by the waist and crashed they lips together.

"I love you" the brunette breaths.

"I love you more" Haley reply a smile on her face

"Not possible, cause I love you more"

"Seriously we going to compete to how much we love each other?" Haley asks with raised brow.

"Obsoletely" the brunette nods and Haley shook her head giggling.

"Just kiss me you goof" she joke.

"Okay just for that your no-" Brooke's words become mumbles as Haley crashed they lips together, and instantly shutting her up, go she loved this girl and everything that was Brooke Davis.

**TBC**

**So I am loving the whole Brullian pairing but there's one thing I'm angry at Mark about...Why won't he give Brooke the one thing she wants the most? A FREAKING BABY is that so hard! God I hate that Chloe girl how she changed her mind the last minutes! BITCH!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Always Loved – Chapter 30**

"Man I have never been so tired in my whole life" Brooke groans as she flipped down on the couch next to Nathan.

The boy placed his X-box controller down and turned side way to face the brunette "long day?" he asks smiling at her.

"Yes" Brooke groans, shutting her eyes tiredly. It's been a month since she and Nathan has moved in. the brunette had found a job in a small café in the mall. It wasn't much but it was a good pay, it helped her to pay for rent, gas and electricity. "and I'm so hungry" she cries.

Nathan grins and just than the door-bell rang. Without saying anything he got up the couch and walked toward the door. Brook stared after the boy in confusion as she heard mumbling coming from the door before it slammed shut and Nathan's footsteps followed. The boy reappeared with a box of large pizza in hand while grinning.

"Nathan you're a god!" Brooke gushes.

"Yeah I know, I knew your probably be hungry after work, and since it's late you would come back home instead of going to Haley's" Nathan said, settling down the pizza box and taking his previous seat back.

Over the pass months, the brunette cheerleader and the tutor's relationship has process so much, they haven't yet slept together since Nathan's party because Brooke still wanted to wait even though they one month anniversary just went pass. The brunette still didn't want Haley to give herself to her again this time if she wasn't ready, so they still waiting. But that doesn't mean they don't make out and cuddle because they do. Friday is they movie and cuddling day where they spend it either at Brooke and Nathan's apartment or the tutor's house.

The brunette works part-time on Monday and Thursday. Saturday is a full time. She has quiet the cheer squared because time has become tight, to joggle school work and work in general, she needed to keep up with her grades, in two months it'll be the summer holiday than senior year.

"Good thinking Nate, I'll grab some plates" she announce as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to retrieve two plates. She came back after a few with plates and drinks and placed them on the table and the two best friends started digging in into their dinner.

**x-x-x**

"I love your feet" Brooke said as she examine her girl's feet. The two girls were at the brunette's apartment just hanging out at on a Saturday night. Nathan was out job hunting since this morning and hasn't come back yet.

Brooke was seating down with Haley's head on her lap as the brunette examines her girlfriend's feet. "they so tiny" she said with a dimple smile.

Haley glares playfully up at the brunette "you think I have tiny feet?" she asks, mocking hurt.

"Yes but they so cute, I love them" the ex cheerleader said, kissing said feet before smiling silly at the honey blonde, who now looks more of a brunette than a honey blonde.

"Mm-hmm, sure you do" she stated sarcastically, pretending to be mad and trying to sit up away from the blonde.

"Of course I do love your feet, and I love you" Brooke said as pulled Haley into a kiss.

"Brooke your never guess what happened to me!" Nathan yells as he rans into the room only to yell in horror and cover his eyes "okay guys, no PDA!" he shouts, eyes still covered.

The two girls pulled away and giggled. "technically Nate, we weren't in public and plus there was only Hales and I before in burst in here." Brooke said shooting the boy a glare.

Nathan rolls his eyes and ignored his friend before walking and seating in the middle of the two "guess what?" he asks grinning.

"Err you finally got laid?" Brooke answers thoughtfully and Haley giggles while Nathan miming her mockingly

"No!, I got a job" he said smiling wide.

"Omg Nate, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you" the brunette said hugging her best friend sideways

"Congratulation Nathan" Haley said as she to hugged Nate.

Nathan sighs as he put his arm around both girl's shoulder "ah, life is awesome." he sighs again "hey check me out I'm a pimp" he smirks at both girl. The two girls looked at one another by Nathan's head and nods before they flung his arm away and push him off the couch to the floor.

"Ouch!" cries the basketball player on the floor. Brooke and Haley laughed before snuggling together, totally ignoring the boy on the floor.

**x-x-x**

"So what we doing for the summer break?" Lucas answers as he came back toward the group after shooting a basket and scoring. He took the bottle of water that was on the picnic table and drank half of its contents before closing the cap.

"Don't know, me and Hales-" Brooke started but got cut off by said girl.

"Haley and I" the other girl corrects as her girlfriend looked up at the girl smiled at her.

"Thanks baby" she said as Haley leaned down and connected they lips together. Lucas grins and Nathan slaps his brother by the back of his head. "as I was saying Haley and I" the brunette said looking at the girl who smiled back at her in approval "we were just thinking of spending it in our apartment just chilling, watching movies and maybe take a stroll to the mall once in a while" Brooke said.

"Well why not just come with me and Rachel, she has invited me to their cabin to spend the summer there, it'll be fun" Nathan announce.

Brooke laughs "Ah no thanks Nate, I think your on your own in that one, me and red don't exactly get along"

"I think it'll be fun" Haley says.

"Yeah and plus she has invited some of the cheer squared as well, Luke you in?" the dark haired boy asks his brother.

"Yeah sure, I'm in" the dirty blonde answers as the three stared at Brooke. The brunette groaned when Haley gave her the puppy dog eye.

"Okay fin, I'm in" she said giving in as her friends and girlfriend cheered "but I will not be responsible to to anything that happens if she so much as starts on me" she adds.

"You have my permission to kick her ass" Haley said to her girlfriend "in fact I'll kick her ass for you myself" she smiled as Brooke laughed and got up from between her legs where she was seating and kisses the tutor.

"I'm so happy to be friends with you guys" Lucas as Nathan slaps the back of his head again. Haley slaps him and Brooke punches his arm "ouch, why the violated?"

**x-x-x**

It's been almost a month since the River court and the four friends where buzzing in excitement of knowing that just two weeks away is they summer break for the end of junior year and after that they seniors.

Brooke and Nathan were hanging out in they apartment on Friday. The brunette didn't have work and Nathan didn't work on Fridays. The Baley movie and cuddling Friday was cancelled due to the honey blonde's whole family coming into town. She wanted Brooke to meet them but the brunette refused saying how she wasn't ready for the whole "James" clan to torture her, so she declined but promised to meet them next time.

Now the brunette was just bored, she hasn't seen her girlfriend since school ended and she has missed her, despise Nathan's attempt in trying to distract her with Call of Duty, it wasn't working. The brunette had to see the Haley and she has to see her now or she'll go mad.

"That's it, I give up" Brooke announce, putting down her controller.

"No Brooke, you can't you have the flat just hold on, we only have five minutes until we win" Nathan said pointing at the screen then at the abandon controller on the floor.

"Sorry man, your on own" the brunette said, putting on her shoe than getting her jacket and car keys.

"Oh man" Nathan cries as he got shot and he flat got taken away, he sighed before throwing away the controller before facing Brooke "where are you going? He asks confused.

"To see my girlfriend, see you later Nate" and with that the brunette left out the door.

Nathan shook his head at his best friend. That girl was crazy about Haley for sure, she can barely last a few hours away from her.

**x-x-x**

Haley laughed at the joke that his brother just told as she walked toward the ringing doorbell and wiped the door open. The blonde's face instantly changed when she saw a beaming Brook Davis standing there.

"Brooke?" she questions half happy to see the girl, half confused to why she was there not that Haley was complaining its just that Brooke said she wasn't ready to meet her whole family yet and the brunette knew that the James clan goes back on Sunday.

"Hi, I wanted to see you, I was going crazy" the brunette chuckles as honey blonde pulled her inside the house and shut the door behind her.

"You do know that my whole family are still here" Haley asks and Brooke shrug.

"Yeah well if it means I don't spend another torture hour away from you than I'm fine with meeting them" she answers honestly and Haley smiles big before leaning up and kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke answers as the tow kissed again.

"You ready to meet the whole James clan?" the honey blonde asks and Brooke breathed deeply and nods "alright let's go" she said as she took the brunette's hand and dragged her where the loud noise was coming from.

Pushing open the kitchen door, the tutor cleared her throat to draw her family's attention.

All the James family member quiet down and stared at the two girls in front of them, all of them had on confused expression on except for Taylor who already knew who the brunette was. Her parents couldn't know who Brooke was because the brunette had just moved into town when the James parents decided to start travelling around the world, so they never got to meet her.

"everybody this Brooke Davis, my girlfriend" Haley finally said, ending the confusion to her parents, brothers and sisters Brooke stood there nervous not knowing how they'll react.

"Oh dear, it's finally a pleasure to meet you, Lydia James" Mrs James says as she envelop Brooke into her arms, surprising the ex cheerleader. Before pulling away.

"Quinn, Haley's older sister, its nice to meet you Brooke" she said with a light smile tagged on her lips while extended her hand out toward the brunette.

Brooke shook it and smiled "you too Quinn" and all the family members went around in introducing themselves to the brunette except for Taylor of course.

**B&H/D&J**

The James and Brooke spent all that after-noon talking, getting to know the brunette a little better. Playing family games which resulted in lots of screaming and argueing because someone will accuse another of cheater and then it'll turn into argument The brunette was having the time of her life, she has never had this fun with her own parents.

The only fun she has had was with Nathan, Peyton and Haley but then again this was a whole different fun. It was a family quality time fun and the brunette had fallen in love the James, they were just such nice people who cared about one another and that's what Brooke has always wanted her family to be but they weren't.

She guess you can't always have everything you wish for? But as she sat there and watch Haley laugh with her siblings she realized that she didn't need anything else as long as she had the honey blonde in her life, her world was whole.

**x-x-x**

It has been another week passed since meeting the James, summer break was in a week time and the four friends couldn't have been happier. Even though Rachel had being totally against the idea of the brunette coming along to the cabin, Nathan has some how got her to agreed, but the red hair made brunette promise to do everything she said which wasn't easy as Brooke refused saying Brooke Davis doesn't follow anyone's rules but her own until Haley made her a deal which she couldn't really refuse if you know what I mean.

Yeah that's right Baley had finally give n in into they intimate part of the relationship and had slept together. This happened on Sunday after dropping the James clan off to the airport, Haley was sad to see them go and Brooke was being the perfect girlfriend that she was and while making out Haley had practically told her if she doesn't do something to get rid of the throbbing between her legs than she's going to Lucas which totally terrified the brunette even though the brunette knew that Haley was joking. Still, its Lucas she's talking about so Brooke took Haley right there on they couch which the two had the Scott brothers walk in on them. While Nathan yelled something about going blind, Lucas just smiled stupidly with his eyes glued to the half naked girls.

The brunette was now packing her cloths for the cabin, they leave first thing on Saturday. The good thing about the brunette's job was that she does get the summer off, which was great. She smiled as she fold up a shirt that was given to her by her girlfriend, Haley loved it when she wore so she put it inside her bag, just as she was about to fold another cloth the apartment doorbell went.

Groaning the brunette placed the outfit down before stumbling out of her bedroom toward the front door as the person kept on ringing the bell. She rolled her eyes at the impatient visitor. "I'm coming!" she calls, she hopes its not Nathan forgetting his keys again because if it was then he's dead. The brunette took the door handle in her her and wiped it open ready to rip Nathan one but her word got stuck in her throat.

"Hi" the person said smiling timidly.

"Peyt"

* * *

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, no characters , no the show, or anything else to do with OTH. Except for the plot. Which I'm kind of proud of :D.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MIN. So I have apologies in advance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Always loved chap 31**

"Peyton?" Brooke repeats still staring at the curly blonde, now not so curly haired girl in shock and surprise.

"Are you going to let me in or just gawk at me all day" Peyton said, laughing nervously.

Without saying a word, the brunette stepped away from the door to make room for the taller girl. Peyton steps inside the apartment as Brooke closes the door behind them and two walked toward the living room.

"What you doing here Peyt?" Brooke asks, arms crossed over her chest.

"Jeez, nice to see you too Brooke" the blonde said, sarcasm dropping with every words. She sighed when she saw the other girl looking at with serious face "Tree Hill is my home Brooke, I wasn't going to stay away forever" she answers.

"So, now what. What you doing here?"

Peyton sighs and moved toward the girl "I missed you" she whispers and Brooke took a step back

"that's rich Peyt" Brooke said ironically before chuckling to herself "well I hate to disappoint you but I'm actually seeing someone at the moment" the brunette said, a smile plastered on her face.

Peyton's face fell immediately "you seeing someone?" she questions shocked and Brooke nods "who?" she asks lowly, sadness over coming her.

As soon as the brunette opened her mouth to respond the two got interrupted by voice.

"Baby I'm so sorry I'm late, I know I promise to help you-" the girl stopped short in her sentence as she saw who was standing in the middle of her girlfriend's living room. "Peyton" she simply stated, shocked.

The blonde looked between the two and she clocked "Haley" she said as if to confirm who Brooke is supposedly dating "uh, I sh-should, I should go" the blonde made to move toward the door as she was passing Haley she paused "I always knew" she simply said before looking back at Brooke "it was nice seeing you again Brooke, hope your happy" and with that she was gone.

Haley finally snapped out the shock and looked at the brunette who hasn't said a word and raised her brow "when did she get back?" she questions.

Brooke shrug as she walked toward Haley and wrapped her arms around her shoulder "I don't know but we shouldn't worry about that" she explained before pecking the tutor's lips softly "let's go finishing packing" she said as removed her arms from Haley's shoulders and walked toward her bedroom.

Haley sighs, even though she and Brooke has been dating for a year now, she couldn't help but to feel threaten by the appearance of one Peyton Sawyer. She was after all the ex cheerleader's girlfriend, like they say _first love never dies_. She groans at her paranoia before following after Brooke.

**-Next day-**

Peyton sighs as she walked down the halls of once that was her school. The blonde had just came from principle Turner's office to discuss her transfers when back for senior year. As she rounded the corner someone collided with her.

"Ouch, watch where you going bitch" the person said.

"Oh jeez, as if I was the one that bumped into you!" the blonde barks a response before looking at the person. "why do all cheerleaders have to be so bitchy!"

"why do all blondes have to be stupid!" the girl clad in cheerleader uniform said annoyed at this hot girl, yeah, yeah the girl was hot so she wasn't going to lie.

Peyton rolls her eyes, ignoring the red hair and moving to walk away only to get caught in the arm and dragged back.

"aren't you going to fight back?" the red hair ask, because she kind of like fighting with the mystery blonde, it gave her more time to spend with.

"No, because I have better things to do than waste my time talking to you red" and with that say the blonde yanked her arm away and walked off.

"Feisty, I like it" Rachel grins as she stared at Peyton's long clad jeans legs up to her butt and licked her lips before walking away.

**-Wednesday-**

"Peyton!" the blonde turned around at the sound of her name and groans when she saw a flash of blue and white running toward her down the hall.

"What is it Rachel?" she asks showing annoyance in her face.

"Jeez, it's always a pleasure to see you" Rachel stated sarcastically but at the same time meaning it "anyway, this week we all going down to my cabin for the summer vacation, wanna come?" she ask nicely.

"Why?" Peyton asks confused, because to be quiet honest she didn't know Rachel and Rachel didn't her either but all the sudden they all buddy-buddy? It hasn't been long since the blonde has come back, she hasn't talked to Brooke since she went to her apartment. The brunette has been all cosy up with Haley to even notice Peyton but she couldn't blame Brooke, after all she did leave herself but she knew if she didn't then Brooke would never figured her feelings for Haley and the brunette will be in a relationship that she knew Brooke will start to realize she didn't want to be in.

_Because I want you too, I wanna get to know you better, cause I like you _that was what Rachel was thinking but that's not what she said "well because Brooke and tutor freak will be there as well and I thought maybe you and Brooke might have some alone time together and get back together" she said because Rachel Gatina doesn't do feelings.

Peyton rolls her eyes, since she has come back she hasn't want nothing more than to have Brooke back again but she also knew that her chance was gone, the brunette was with Haley and Peyton can see that their were happy together "Brooke is with Haley Rachel, I don't want to come between the two" she said as she turned and started walking down the hall but groan when she heard Rachel's foot steps behind her.

"Didn't she came between the two of you, I mean I heard that the two slept together while you and Brooke were still an item" _Rachel stop talking _the red hair mentally scold herself but she really wanted Peyton to come and if she gotta use that excuse then so be it.

"I don't know Rachel, I don't want to cause drama" Peyton said as the two walked down the hall together.

"Your not causing drama, you just getting what once belonged to you, please don't tell me that you don't love Brooke any more and that she doesn't have feelings for you no more" she reasons as they reached the school exit.

Peyton stops by her car and thought about what Rachel had said. She can't really say that her feelings for Brooke has disappear because that's a lie, and if the brunette still felt the same way about her than it was worth a try like they say _all fairs in love war _"all right, I'll come. See you tomorrow Rach" and with that the blonde got inside her comet and drove off.

Rachel fought the smile that was fighting to take place on her lips before cheering inside her head _you do realize that she's gonna be more focus on Brooke than you,_ oh don't worry self me, we'll just have to woo her _how? _I don;t know we'll think of something. The red hair said before walking toward her own car.

**-Saturday-**

**-5:00am-**

Brooke groans at the pounding noise behind her closed bedroom door. She groans once more before turning into the warm embrace of her girlfriend, snuggling into the girl's sleeping form, nuzzling her face in the crock of Haley's neck.

"Brooke!" she heard, Lucas! She thought annoyed, totally forgetting the boy stayed the night, why he was banging on her door so loudly was unknown to her. "Brooke Davis, get your pretty butt outta bed!" he yells again, pounding on the door,

"Lucas Eugene Scott if you don;t stop pounding and woke my girlfriend up, I'll kick you ugly butt!" the brunette yells through the closed mahogany door.

"Broookeeee" Haley groans tiredly, burying her face into the pillow.

"Oops, sorry baby" she said, leaning down and kissing the girl's hair before getting out bed. She shivers as the cold air hits her naked form and she took her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself before tootling toward the door and wiping it open. Almost getting hit in the face by Luke's raised knuckle.

She scold the boy "what!" she yells ans Haley groans again "oh wakey wakey lazy ass" she said behind her shoulder. Before facing Luke again.

"Well Rachel and the others will be here in..." he looked down at his watch "25 minutes and you guys aren't ready yet" he said and Brooke's eyes widens.

"Omg, why didn't you wake me up?" she asks as she walked back inside her room, leaving the door open with Lucas standing there squirting his eyes in confusion.

"I knocked for like millions times" he says, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Now is no time to point figures Luke" Brooke said as she started throwing cloths around.

Lucas groans loudly "fine, I'll go and wake up Mr lazy ass" he said as he strolls toward his little brother's room.

"Baby what you doing?" Haley asks with one eyes cracked open.

"Getting ready, Rachel and the others are due to come soon, so get your sexy butt outta bed"

Haley groans before borrowing her head into the pillow "I can't even stand up, you tired me out baby" she said her words mutters by the pillow,

Brooke lets out a laugh at the girl "it just shows what a stud I am" she grins as Haley sat up and glared at her. "ready now" she pecks her lips before walking out the room, fully clothed.

Haley groans before she decides to just get out bed and get ready.

**-45 minutes late-**

"Hey happy people" Rachel grins as she stopped her Jeep in front of the four friends standing outside Nathan and Brook's apartment, bags on the floor.

"Were you not supposed to be 20 minuets ago?" Brooke asks annoyed from behind Haley. The girl had her arms wrapped secured around the shorter girl's waist from behind.

"Your not the boss of me Davis" Rachel said bitchy as Lucas, Nathan, Skillz and Mouth loads the bags inside the three cars that was lined up there.

"Morning" the four friends looked up and surprised to see the blonde haired green eyed girl smiling at them, sitting beside Rachel in the passenger side.

"Peyton" the four said still in surprise.

Rachel smirks at they expression "yeah, I asked blondie here to tag along, it'll be fun" she said .

"Okay people, let's hit the road" Nathan announce as he and Lucas walked toward his car and got in, while Haley and Brooke got the back of Rachel's Jeep and the the three cars started to drive off.

**-On the way-**

Peyton stared sideways at the two couples at the back seat and smiles sadly as she saw them snuggle up to each other, fast asleep. Rachel glance toward Peyton and felt jealousy bobbles up.

"You know you just watching them like that is kind of creepy" she said as she glance back to the road and the blonde shift her eyes back to the front without responding and the two just sat in silence.

**XO**

a few minutes later found the group in a gas station, filling up they tucks. As the other got out to stretch their legs and buy some snacks. Brooke and Haley were still inside the car since they didn't feel like getting out. The brunette leaned down and planted a kiss on the tutor's hair who was deep in thought.

"What's your thinking about?" she mumbles against her hair before pulling back.

"Peyton is back" Haley just said simply. That insecure she was feeling before she and Brooke got together was back only now it was actually happening, Peyton was back in town, the same girl who had Brooke potty in her hand. She was scared that now the blonde is back, she'll lose Brooke.

"Hey it's means nothing that she's back, I'm happy to have her back in town because she was my friend after all but you have nothing to worry about, I'm yours Haley James and your mine" she said smile on her face.

"Promise?" Haley asks in a small voice like a child.

Brook's heart ache at the girl's voice and tightens her hold on her "cross my heart" she confirm before the two shared a kiss.

"Ew, not in my car. That's just gross" Rachel said as she and Peyton got inside the car the red hair started the engine back.

Brooke went to say something to the girl's comment but was stopped by Haley's head shake so she pouts which got her a kiss on the lips and she grinned before they settled down as the four of them fell silence listening to the CD playing.

**-Cabin-**

"Ah finally! Smell that?" Rachel questions her visitors who looked at her in confusion before she rolled her eyes "freedom people" she said as the all went ohhh "jeez" she mutters before picking up her bag and walking toward the door and unlocking it and going inside followed by the others.

"Whoa, you have a really nice place here Rachel" Mouth said smile on his face as the others agreed with a head nod.

"Thanks lips" Rachel grinned and Mouth didn't even bother correcting the girl since he has done that so many times that he don't keep counts any more "anyway, there's three bedroom not including my own, which no one touches and there's a pull up couch, everyone pick your sleeping arrangement." as soon as she finished saying the group of people were sprinting toward the bedrooms. "no so fast blondie" Rachel said catching Peyton by the arm "your sharing with me" she said to Peyt's confusion

"Well since I won't be able to get a room, I might as well" she shrug as Rachel smiled before she lead the girl toward her room.

**-Later that night-**

the group were gather around the living room, laughing and sharing stories,. Surprisingly everyone was getting along with one another.

Rachel would glance at Peyton when the blonde wasn't looking and smiled to herself or frown if she caught Peyton staring at the happy couple who are happily snuggle into the warm blanket.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you for a minutes" Brooke asks as she nudged Haley to let her pass and Nathan stood up as Brooke gave Haley a kiss before the two best friends walks away and out into the darkness.

The others sat in silence for a while until skillz said "who want to hear a scary story?" and Bevan squeals loudly jumping on the boy's arms as the others laughed.

**XO**

"What's on your mind kiddo" Nathan said and Brooke laughed.

"Looks like Rachel isn't into you" she said as she rubbed her hands together trying to warm them up, it was kind of chilli outside even though it summer.

Nathan just shrug "it's cool, I mean I'm not really looking for someone at the moment. After this break is senior year, I want to focus on basketball if I want to play college ball" he explains and Brooke nods "so what was on your mind"

"I gotta show you something but promise you won't say a thing to anyone or look weird" Brooke explains

"Ah man, Brooke you know I can't keep a secrete" the dark haired boy whines.

"Nathan!" Brooke whisper yells, slapping him on the back of his head "stay focus!" she shakes him

"All right fine, what is it?" he pouts while rubbing his head. When he looked up his best friend was showing him something that totally caught him off guide "Brooke" he whispers

the brunette smiles nervously "so what do you?" she asks.

"Are you...?" he trails off not quiet believing his eyes and Brooke nods "Oh Brookie, I'm so happy, Hales will love it" he said after he pulled away from the hug.

"You think?" the brunette asks tacking the thing away then shivering at the coldness.

"Of course, any girl would" he smiled before the two headed back inside.

"Everything OK?" Haley asks once Brooke took a seat on her lap.

"Everything is perfect, your perfect" she answers before kissing her then looking toward Nathan who was beaming at her.

-Three days later-

"Hey Bevan, have you seen Brooke?" Peyton asks the cheerleader who sat crossed legged on the couch with a book held up.

"Oh she went outside I think" answers the slightly dopey girl.

"Thanks" Peyton said before walking toward the direction. It's been three days since their got here and she still hasn't had the chance to see if she and Brooke still had a chance because the brunette was always constantly with Haley or Nathan or Lucas or all three of them which made it hard. But she was hoping she might get the girl alone today and she smiled once her prayer was answered as she saw Brooke sitting on the swing deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" the blonde said as she sat down next to the brunette.

Brooke instantly snapped out of her thought "hey" she said with a smile "what up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk" she said as Brooke nods her head in a way to show that she was listening "I miss you Brooke, when I left I wanted you to find yourself but at the same time I also wanted you to realize that we were meant to be" the brunette went to speak but Peyton continues "just hear me out" she said and Brooke sighed but let her.

"I was so stupid for ever letting you go but I knew if my instincts were right then you'll always gonna be asking the what ''ifs'', that's why I left, seeing you with Haley kills me but I also know that she makes you happy and that's all I ever wanted for you. To be happy and I'm glad you have Haley for that" she took a deep shaky breath.

"There's no doubts in my heart that you'll always have a place I'm my heart because what we had was real, for 4 years. You don't just throw that away, I'll always love you Peyt but I'm in love with Haley, she makes me happy. When I'm near her I'm whole and whenever we are apart I feel like there's something missing. I'm crazy about that girl" Brooke stated with far look in her eyes as it shiny with love and adoration toward the tutor.

"I'm happy for you Brookie, and I'll always love you too. Those 4 years has been the best years of my life. Thank you" said the blonde as she looked toward the brunette who smiled at her.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Peyt spoke "can I ask you for a favour?" she asks nervously biting on her bottom lip.

"Yeah sue, anything" answers the brunette "what do you want?"

"This" Peyton said as she leaned in and closed the distance between hers and Brook's lips. The brunette instantly kissed back.

"I had nothing to worry about?" and the two pulled away.

"Haley-" Brooke started but got cut off

"I hope you tow are happy together" and with that say, the honey blonde ran away

"No hales wait" Brooke said, leaping after the girl. _Damn she was screwed._

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Always Loved**

* * *

**Chapter 32.**

* * *

"Haley!" Brooke yells, running after the brunette not caring that she just bumped into Rachel on the way inside.

"Watch it whore" the red hair barks to the ex cheerleader who paid no attention to her as she walked pass. "How rude" she mumbles as she walked toward a sad, apologetic looking Peyton "S'up blondie" she said seating down next to Peyton before nudging her slightly.

"Hey" Peyton mumbles looking down

Rachel stares at the girl in concern "Your OK?" she asks, she only received a head nod "Okay what happened? Is things with you and Brooke cool?" she asks. _Please say your not back together?_

"Between me and Brooke is fine but I think I might just cost her relationship" Peyton said, looking at Rachel with arched teary eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Rachel asks as she adjust herself so she was facing the blonde.

"I kissed Brooke and Haley saw" as soon as Peyton said that Rachel's heart dropped. _Well you were trying to push her back to Brooke, what did you except? _

"Oh"was all the cheerleader said.

"I didn't kiss her because I wanted her back" Peyton said for some reason she fell like explaining herself to Rachel.

"No?" Rachel asks, faking shock while inside she was jumping in excitement_. Yes she doesn't want Brooke anymore!_ She cheered in her head, _but does she want you? Oh damn._

"Of course not, OK I am not going to lie and say that my feelings for Brooke has disappeared because they haven't but I can see she's really happy, so I wouldn't want to mess that up. If it means I get to have her as a friend only than that's fine with me" the blonde explained while Rachel's smiled couldn't have gotten any bigger as she tried to hide it before she got confused.

"Then why kiss her?" she questions

"It was my way in saying good-bye you know that I'm putting my feelings for her in the pass and finally moving on too" Peyton said with a small smile tagged on the corners of her mouth.

"So you going to start dating again?" Rachel asks hopefully

"Not now" the red hair's smile dropped "But eventually, yeah" she adds

"Good" was all Rachel said, hey baby steps, she'll give Peyton her time and space to properly heal than she'll start on her mission to wooing the girl, _baby steps._

**-Baley-**

"Hales stop" Brooke said as she walked inside the room she and Haley were sharing "Haley let me just explain I-" she started but cut herself off as soon as she saw what the tutor was doing "What are you doing?" questions the brunette

"What does it look like I'm doing Brooke?" Haley asks as if that was the most idiotic question to ask. "I'm packing and going home so you and Peyton can be as happy as you want" Haley shouts as she kept throwing her cloths inside her bag.

"What?" Brooke asks confused and speechless "Haley that's not what happened baby" Brooke says softly walking toward the angered girl, trying to explain

"Oh really Brooke? Then tell me ol' mighty one, what was it then? Mm?" Haley asks, arm cross over her chest, both eyebrows raised while glaring at the ex cheerleader

"OK fine you saw Peyton and I kiss but it wasn't what it looked like" the brunette says pleadingly

"A kiss is a kiss Brooke, I wasn't aware that a kiss can mean something else as well" Haley said annoyed "Just answer me this Brooke, did you or did you not kiss Peyton?"

"Yes but-"

"I hope you tow are happy together" Haley said, picking up her bag as she walked pass Brooke.

As soon as the brunette saw what was happening she freaked, "Hales please don't go, baby I love you" pleads the brunette but it looked like the words fell in death ears as Haley took a hold of the door handle and pulled open the door "Marry me!" the brunette shouts out nervously.

Haley froze in her place, slowing turning around to face the other girl who was digging into her pocket, as soon as Haley saw the velvet box she wanted to cry "Brooke?" she questions in a whispers as she shut the door softly behind her.

"The kiss with Peyton was nothing, it was just a good-bye kiss Hales, we both needed the closer and now we can finally be happy without worry about anything else" Brooke said as she walked toward Haley "I've had this for sometimes now, I talked to Taylor as well as your parents and Nathan, they all seemed to agree about it." she said nervousness still showing through her body language as Haley just stood there shock, unmoving "I love you so much baby and I can't see myself with someone else when I look into my future, your the one I was Haley, have kids with, and spend the rest of our life together, so" she kneel down on one foot in front of her and held out the open box toward the shock tutor "Haley Bob James, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" the brunette asks worrisome showing and nervously biting down onto her lower lip. "Hales?" she questions after a few of Haley not saying anything.

"I don't know what to say" Haley whispers, all the doubt, anger and jealousy she had gone.

"Well if it helps, there's only three small syllable on it" Brooke laughed nervously. "Babe I'm gonnna need a answer soon, my knee kind of hurts.

Not finding the word to respond the Haley only just nods her head up and down "Yeah?" Brooke asks to make sure.

"Yes baby, of course yes. One million times YES!" Haley cries as Brooke slipped on the ring on her finger before pulling her into a kiss "I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier" Haley says looking shame of herself.

Brooke smiles adoringly at the girl before kissing her temple "Don't worry about it, let's just put it in the pass, fiancé" Brooke said with a grin to which Haley returned one back.

"I love the sound of that" she said as she wrap her arms around Brooke's hips and pulled her down for a kiss.

**/**

"Everything OK?" Mouth asks Lucas who had his left ear pressed against the girl's room. The dirty blonde Scott brother turned around an shrug

"I can barely hear a thing, but I defiantly can make out that Haley is really pissed" he answers

"They probably going to break up, I like them together" Bevan said pouting as Skillz rubs her back confrontaly.

"Guys they ain't going to break up OK, they both are madly in love with each other" Nathan answers rolling his eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Rachel asks as she and Peyton walked back inside the cabin.

"Baley are-" Lucas started but stopped mid-air at the sight "Why are you guys holding hands?" he questions as everyone glance at the two girls.

"What?" both the blonde and the red hair questions before glancing down and letting go of the other's hands. Which kind of left them feeling sad, Peyton didn't know why but Rachel knew, she had the hots for one Peyton Sawyer.

"Anyway Brooke and Haley are fighting and-" Lucas was yet cut off as Baley's door open and the two girls walked out with smiles on their faces with wild hair.

"They so did it" Skillz comments as he and Lucas smirk and Bevan pouts at him.

"Ew dude, not in my parent's room" Rachel said, grossed out.

Brooke just rolled her eyes before turning to her girl-well fiancé now "Tell 'em baby" she grinned as Haley smiled widens back at her.

"Tell us what? What's going on?" Peyton asks, can't help to smile at seeing the happiness in her ex's eyes.

"We engaged!" Haley yells flashing her hand out for her friends to see with the biggest smile eve. At hearing the news everyone leaps up and circled the couple.

"Well I'll be damn Brooke, that's some rock. Must of cost much" Rachel said as she observe the ring, impressed

"All the best for my girl Rach, all the best" Brooke said wrapping her arms around Haley's waist and kissing her collarbone.

"Congratulation guys, I'm so happy for you" Peyton said as she hugged Brooke and held out her hand toward Haley, she wasn't sure where she and tutor stood so she just offer her hand but was surprise when Haley ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Peyton for everything and I'm so sorry if I ever was a bitch to you" Haley whispers as the two pulled away and shared an understanding smile.

As the other kept of bombarding the newly engaged couple questions, Lucas pulled his brother and mouth to the side. "Well it looks like everyone has someone except for us three" he says kind of down even though he was happy for Baley.

"Ah speak for yourself, I have been texting Theresa and we kind of have a date once we get back to tree hill" Nathan says smugly to which Lucas glared at him

"I have my eyes on someone else to man" Mouth said as she chance a glance toward the gathered circle.

The two brothers followed his line of sight before bursting out in laughter, Mouths stared in confusion "Dude, Rachel? Seriously?" Nathan asks between laughters.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her, she's pretty, nice once you get to know her and-"

"Gay" Lucas said and Mouth glared at him

"She's not gay, why would you say such thing?"

"Because you have to be blind to not see the way she looks at Peyton or just girls in general, I'm telling you man Rachel plays for the same team" Nathan explains as he and his brother continue to laugh at the boy "She totally have it bad for Peyton" he adds as he looked toward said girls and saw they hands clapped together as they talked to the other

Mouth looked over as well "I can't believe this" he says disappointed

"It's OK bro, you weren't the first guy to fall for a gay girl" Nathan said as he looked toward his brother with a grin. "Just ask Luke here" he smirks after.

"Shut up Nate" was all Lucas said as he huffed.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**So many of you thought that's what Brooke was showing Nathan?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Always Loved**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**-five years later-**

* * *

**-Knocks at the door-**

"Come in" the brunette yells as the door opens and her blonde haired best friend stepped in and the brunette instantly smiled at her.

"Wow B. Davis you look so beautiful" the blonde said fighting off her tears.

"Don't you start P. Sawyer or I'm going to start crying too and ruin my make-up" the brunette said with that raspy voice of hers as her eyes glisters with tears.

"Okay, I won't but I just want you to know how happy I am for you and Hales" Peyton said as the two once lovers now best friend hugged.

"I'm the happiest girl alive Peyt, I feel for lucky for having Haley in my life. She makes me happy" the brunette said as the two pulled away.

"I'm glad your happy B. Davis, it makes me happy to see you happy" Peyton answers before Brooke pulls her into another hug before the door opens.

"Whoa Davis you ain't trying to steal my girl are you" the red hair jokes with a smile on her lips. "I don't think Haley would approve" she continues joking with a smile

The soon to be bride rolled her eyes "I'm sure I can get her to cooperate" Brooke said grinning.

If someone had made this joke when their were still in high school, there would've been some awkward moment but five years later, they all now just jokes about it.

"Ah as if Peyton would wan your ass back, she have me" Rachel smirks as she planted a kiss on the blonde's lips "hey baby" she greets.

"Hey you" Peyton grins before wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, pulled her closer to her and smashed their lips together.

"Seriously guys, I do not want to be sick on my wedding day" Brooke said pretending to be grossed out, true be told she was happy that Peyton had found someone that she loves and loves her back and who better than Rachel Gatina who now represented the brunette's clothing company as a model.

"Oh please Davis, this is like a little preview for you" Rachel said wriggling her brows before Peyton slaps her arm playfully.

"Uh ladies?" the three girls turned around and saw Lucas smiling at them "we have to go like now" he said point on his wrist watch.

"Oh keep your pants on Scott, we'll be out soon" Rachel said, Lucas rolled his eyes before he shut the door closed.

"You ready B. Davis?" Peyton asks serious but a smile tagged on her lips.

"Ready to marry the love of my and the mother of my child? Yeah I am" she smiled before the couple gave her a hug "let's do it" she announce as the three left the room.

**/**

"I really don't know why your teaming out right now" Taylor said as she looked at her nails, not really faze by her sister's nervousness.

Haley stopped pacing her changing room and glared at Taylor "your so not helping" she said annoyed before going back to pacing once again.

She and Brooke only wanted a small wedding with only family and close friends, no media or paparazzi just the two of them and the people that has been in their life. So their decided to have the wedding at the river court where all of them spend they whole high school lives hanging out. The placed looked different then it usually does so the wedding could take place.

"All right Hales, breath" Quinn instructed after seeing her other sister wasn't helping the case "I mean why are you so nervous? You and Brooke have been though so much to get where you are today, you have a daughter and a son on the way, what's making nervous?" the older girl asks as she looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"I don't know Quinn, it's just we been through so much that I'm afraid something will happen that'll ruin today, it's just a feeling I'm having" the brunette explained, her hair was now fully brunette.

"Are you sure it's not the nerves of being pregnant?" Taylor asks and Haley glares at her once more.

"Okay, answer me this question Haley" Quinn said drawing Haley's attention away from Taylor "Do you love Brooke?" she asks seriously.

"Of course I do Quinn, with all my heart. What kind of question is that" Haley answers honestly.

Quinn smiles "do you want to get marry to her?" she asks again.

"Yes, of course I have been waiting for this day since the day she purposed" she answers once again.

"Good then you have nothing to worry about do you" Quinn says with one eyebrow raised. "even though mum and dad couldn't make it, you got me and Taylor so your fine" she adds

"Yeah your right, let's do this" Haley finally says with a smile as she fixed up her make-up and the three James sister's walked out the set up tent.

**/**

"You nervous?" Brooke looked toward the person that just asked the question and shook her head.

"No" she answers simply

"Really? Because if I was you I would be shitting my pants, I mean what if she realise that she doesn't want to marry you any more You'll be left in the alter alone"

Brooke turned to the girl and glared at her "thanks Samantha now you made me nervous" Brooke said scolding her daughter who just flashed her a simple smile.

"I was only trying to help" the girl shrug as she stood next her mom.

"shouldn't you be seating on your place" Brooke said glaring at girl who rolled her eyes as she walked back to her seat "great now I'm worrying" she mumbles as she took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Brooke, Haley loves you. Sam was just trying to mess with you" Nathan laughed as he stood in front of Brooke.

"I know but-" the brunette's words were cut off by Mia and Alex who started playing the wedding march on the piano. She turned around where she knew Haley will be coming and her breath caught in her throat.

"Wow" it was Nathan who whispered.

"Dude that's my soon wife to be" she joked as everyone stood as Haley and Quinn walked down the alter.

When the reached the front, Quinn kissed her little sister's cheek and whisper congratulation to her before she went and sat between Sam and Rachel.

"Dearly belonged friends and family, we are gather here together in this holy ceremony together between Brooke and Haley" Nathan started as everyone quiet down "before we go on, is there anyone in here has a reason why these two lovely ladies shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Nathan said as everyone looked at one and other.

"I do!" everyone's attention turned toward the voice including the soon married couple and Brooke groans. "you have got to be kidding me" Brooke mumbles as everyone watched the woman walk toward the couple.

"What's the she devil herself doing here?" Rachel questions making Quinn and Taylor chuckle.

"What do you want mother?" Brooke asks as Victoria reaches them "I thought you and dad made it clear you didn't wan anything to do with me" she adds anger showing in her face.

"Well I was wrong" she stated simply making everyone look on surprise "I wouldn't have turned my back on you, your my daughter Brooke, and I'm so sorry for not being in your life for this years. I have missed on the most amazing thing ever" Victoria said, her voice even breaking which surprised everyone "god your about to get marry, you have the most talent, smart daughter" she said looking toward Sam and smiling at her "and the most wonderful woman who loves you dearly" she glance back at them her eyes locking with Haley before she looked back at Brooke "I want to fix things between us, I want to be a part of your life as well as your family. If you'll let me" she breathed after she was done.

"All my life I have always seemed for yours and dad's approval but it never came. I was even more devastated when you said you wanted nothing to do with me but here you are asking for a second chance" Brooke said tears falling down her face.

Haley reached over and wiped her soon to be wife's tears "don't make me regret it" she said and Victoria looks at her in relief before enveloping her in a hug.

"I won't, I promise" she whispers before pulling away "congratulation baby" she adds with a smile before going to sit next to Mouth and his girlfriend who smiled little at her.

"All right, now that we got all that taken care of, the rings please" Nathan said as Peyton hands Brooke her ring while Lucas hands her hers.

"Brooke your vows" Nathan said as the brunette clears her throat.

"Okay here it goes" she said chuckling nervously making everyone laugh "Hales, you were my best friend first, we've been through so much together to get where we are now. When I look at you I feel my life is complete. You are the love of my life, my soul mate and I promise to always love you even when you all wriggled" she joked making everyone laugh again and Haley glares at playfully.

"Anyway with this ring I promise to love, honour you for the rest of my life as long as death do us part" Brooke finishes as she slipped the band on the girl's ring finger.

Haley sniffles before starting her vows "Brooke your my best friend, my love, my soul mate and the moths of our kids. When I look at myself where I am now if someone ask me to go back and change the pass I would say no because whatever mistakes that we made has lead us here together. With our loving daughter" Sam smiled and Brooke rolled her eyes "and unborn son, I love you so much baby, so with this ring I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our love until death do us part" she slipped the band on the fashion designer's ring.

"Aw you guys" Nathan said which everyone chuckled at "OK now I pronounced you happily married" Nathan squeals "you can kiss now" he said a big wide smile on.

The newly weds leaned over and sealed they vows with a kiss as everyone stood up and clapped while throwing confetti at them.

**-at the reception-**

It has been a little over a while now since the newly married couple were introduced to the floor as Mrs/Mrs Davis, the two thought it would be a good idea to take 'Davis' name because they didn't want to name their son James James he'll just get picked on and plus Haley Bob James Davis sounded much better.

"We did" Haley stated as she swirls around Brooke's arms.

"We did" the brunette agrees as she leaned their forehead together and the two married couple shared a kiss.

"Ugh yuck guys, just because it's your wedding day doesn't mean you have to suck each other's face in public" Sam say as she walked toward her parents.

"Well then close your eyes no one ask you watch" Brooke shots back to which she received a slap from Haley

"Be nice" she warns before taking her adopted daughter into her arms and hugging her "I missed you sweetie" she said kissing the top of her head

"I missed you too mama H" Sam said sticking her tongue out to Brooke who glared at her.

"Ooh" Haley moans as she pulled away from the hug and turned her brown eyes toward Brooke.

"What's wrong?" the brunette questions as she said her wife's wide eyes.

"Um remember how Dr Kaley told us that I wasn't far until I give birth?" she asks panting a little.

"Yeah?" Brooke questions scared something might be wrong with her wife and son.

"Yeah well, that time is now" she groans as a sharp pain came shooting from her stomach.

"You mean..?" Brooke asks trailing off

"She means she's having the baby you dip" Sam said rolling her eyes at her mum "uncle Nate mom is about to pop" Sam yells making everyone stop what they were doing and look toward the Davis family.

Both Scott brothers run toward them with Pachel on toe and the James sisters "Brooke!" Nathan yells shaking his best friend who seemed to be frozen in place.

"I'll get the car" Lucas announce running out the reception.

"Dude snap out of it, your wife is about to have your son!" Nathan yells again before Rachel slaps the girl at the back of her head making her yelp in pain.

"Mm works" the red shrug as Brooke and Nathan were leading Haley outside where Lucas went to get the car. "come on baby, let's go meet baby Davis" she said as she took Peyton's hand on hers and walked after Nathan and Brooke with the James and Sam.

**-hospital-**

After hours of screaming and yelling at anyone in sight at the pain of giving birth with her newly wife next to her who passed out at least twice, the Davis baby was born. A health baby boy.

"He's beautiful" Brooke whispers she watched her son over her wife's shoulder while her son held her finger tightly into his small fist.

"And his ours" Haley says looking back at Brooke before kissing her. "James Nathan Davis, welcome to the world" Haley whispers as their son opens his eyes and stared back at his mommas and smiled which made the two woman smiled proudly.

**-four years later-**

"Stop Sam, stop" Jamie giggles as her big sister tickles him "momma!" the little boy yells loudly.

"Oh calling mom to the rescue are we and just for that I'm not stopping" Sam smiles as she tickles her boy even harder, chuckling at the glee in her brother's eyes.

"Momma" Jamie yells again.

"All right you guys, stop" Haley said as she walked inside the living room "Sam if he pees himself your washing those cloths" Haley said before seating down on the couch with her laptop as she continues on checking her fan reviews.

"Ew" Sam said as she let the little boy go. Jamie got off the couch and sat next to his momma, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Good reviews momma?" he asks as Haley kisses his forehead.

"Yes baby, it's all good" she answers as the front door opens.

"Mom's home!" Jamie cheers as he got off the couch and walked toward the door.

"No running in the house James Davis!" Haley yells and a few minutes later her wife and son walked in.

"Hello my beautiful family" Brooke said grinning making Jamie giggle and Sam roll her eyes joking "hey I saw that" the brunette asks as she sat next to Haley with Jamie on her lap before she leaned over and kissed her wife.

"Hey" the brunette fashion designer whispers

"Hey" Haley says back before kissing again.

"Dude your carrying a kid with you" Sam said scolding her parents before taking her little brother "come Jame, let's go shot some hoops" the older of the two Davis kids said as they walked away from their parents.

Brooke sighs before snuggling closer to Haley "I love you" she said looking up at her wife.

Haley looks down at her wife and smiles "I love you" she answers back as she bend her head down and connected their lips together.

After all these years of being together since memoir high, the two married couple still found each other together and happy with two loving kids. Successful jobs one as famous well known fashion designer while the other one a well known singer. Their had everything, a happy family, great friends and they couldn't be happier or ask for anything else.

Brooke realised that she has always loved Haley and she always will. After all until death do them apart right?.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Wow guys I can't believe this is over. I thank all of you who has been me with from the begin till end. Also to those who read the story. Reviewed and favourites special thanks to who reviewed because if it wasn't or your reviews then I wouldn't have found the strength or motivation to continue with this story. So thanks a bunch, you totally rocks you know who you are.**  
**:).**

**Thanks and good-bye...for now anyway ;).**


End file.
